El corazón de Uchiha Sasuke
by Chika-midori
Summary: No podía dar un paso más, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Le pedí que paráramos durante un rato para descansar. Aquellos últimos días me sentía realmente mal. Creí que comí algo en mal estado, porque cada cosa que me llevaba a la boca lo acababa vomitando...
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer : los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí. **

_**-Capitulo 1-**_

Era de noche y hacía bastante frío. Y aunque estuviera el fuego encendido, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar y los dientes me castañeaban.

Hacía varios días que no descansábamos, y si lo hacíamos eran cinco minutos como mucho. Un tiempo bastante reducido teniendo en cuenta las horas de caminata y de cansancio acumuladas en el cuerpo.

Estaba tumbada de espaldas a la fogata, y lo único que podía ver eran árboles y más árboles, el bosque parecía interminable. Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir, ya que mañana tendría que estar levantada un poco antes del amanecer.

Había empezado a coger el sueño cuando oí que algo a mi espalda se removía. No tenía por qué darme la vuelta para saber lo que era. Llevaba dos meses siendo su prisionera y esclava.

De repente sentí como introducía sus frías manos bajo mi camiseta. Yo me aparté de un brinco, pero me agarró de manera brusca del brazo posicionándolo encima de mi cabeza junto al otro. Ya que tenía las manos atadas con una cuerda. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero hizo más fuerza de la que ya hacía y se subió a horcajadas sobre mis muslos deteniendo el movimiento de mis piernas. No conseguía quitármelo de encima.

-Estate quieta o será peor.

-¡Suélt…mmm!.-no pude gritarle nada porque me tapo la boca con la suya.

Sentí su lengua recorrer todos los rincones de mi boca. Quería apartarlo de mí como fuera, no quería caer otra vez en esta trampa que hacía cuando a él le apetecía. Llevaba semanas intentando resistirme a que me tocara como le viniese en gana. No soportaba que me tratase como un trozo de carne que solo le importaba para satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Abandonó mis labios para dirigirse hasta mi cuello, mientras que con una de sus frías manos se adentraba bajo mi camiseta. Entonces yo aproveché y dirigí mi boca entre su hombro y cuello donde le hinqué los dientes fuertemente. Escuché que soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y reducía un poco su fuerza, y lo empujé a un lado con mi cuerpo. Rápidamete me levanté y salí corriendo de allí. Pero antes de poder adentrarme en el bosque sentí que me agarraba por detrás y me tiraba fuertemente contra el suelo. Arqueé la espalda por el dolor que sentí en esa zona.

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de tus patéticos intentos de fuga.-ví que estaba a mi lado de pie, mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros y fríos.-Da gracias a que no te mate por lo que me has hecho en el cuello.

Me agarró de la camiseta y me levantó de un tirón del suelo. Tiró de mí hasta llegar de nuevo junto al fuego para volver a echarme al suelo. Se abalanzó sobre mí y volvió a alzarme los brazos mientras me los sujetaba. No dejaba de besarme de forma brusca, y ya no podía apartarlo. Con una mano consiguió abrirme la camiseta y dejar expuestos ante sus ojos mis pechos cubiertos por la ropa interior, que manoseó sin miramiento alguno. No paraba de intentar moverme, pero era inutil, me tenía sujeta con fuerza y tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí.

Empezó a tocarme en mi intimidad bajo la ropa interior sin ningún pudor, mientras deboraba mis pechos a su antojo.

-¡Sasuke para ya!.-le grité intentando volver a moderle, pero el aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Se colocó entre mis piernas y pude sentir lo excitado que estaba.

-Tu no eres quien para darme órdenes.-dijo con una voz ronca y fría en mi oído.

Me echó el cuello un poco hacia atrás y me mordió muy fuerte, devolviéndome lo que yo le había hecho anteriormente. Me sacó las últimas prendas que me quedaban, y aproveché para darle una serie de patadas. Pero él me agarró las piernas y las colocó en su cadera, para que él pudira entrar completamente en mí de una estocada. Grité cuando lo sentí entrar de esa forma brusca arqueando la espalda. Me trataba como si fuera un simple objeto para el sexo. Y lo peor es que quería sentirle así, pero no de esta manera sin sentimientos. Aún quería a Sasuke, y lo sigo queriendo, y eso me convierte en una masoquista. Querer a alguien que te hace daño y no hace otra cosa que romperte el corazón, era de una verdadera masoquista.

Con una mano me alzó de las caderas y me embistió con más fuerza. Desde que lo hicimos por primera vez, no podía dejar de sucumbir ante él y dejar que el deseo se apoderase de mí, pidiéndome más de él.

Lo escuchaba jadear cerca de mi oído, mientras seguía sujetándome las manos. Yo estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y él lo sabía porque bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Siempre me hacía lo mismo, no dejaba de torturarme cuando empezaba a llegar al orgasmo. Intenté mover mis caderas contra las de él, pero me tenía agarrada fuertemente de ella impidiendome el movimiento. Le miré, y ví que me observaba con sus profundos ojos negros y un toque sonrojado en las mejillas, con la frente perlada en sudor. Se detuvo y no pude reprimir soltar un pequeño sollozo. Deseaba que siguiera, no podía más. Comenzó a masajearme el pecho derecho mientras acariciba con sus dedos mi pezón por encima de la tela. No pude hacer otra cosa que arquear la espalda y gemir frustada. Me estaba volviendo loca. Apartó la tela y sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua y dientes, mientras me embestía lo más lentamente que podía.

-Sa…suke…por…por favor.-me odiaba a mi misma por suplicarle de esta manera, y ver como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción. Me torturaba así solo para eso. Para saber que tenía todo el control sobre mí y jactarse de ello.

Me volvió a embestir fuertemente, y solté un ronco gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda y el me apretaba más a él y aumentaba el ritmo. Pronto los dos llegamos al clímax, y Sasuke terminó echado encima mía con la respiración entrecortada.

Me empezó a entrar el remordimiento de lo que había hecho. Casi todas las noches igual.

Lo aparté de mí de un empujón, y recogí mis ropas separándome lo más lejos que pude de él.

Estaba tembaldo. Sentí rabia por ser tan débil frente a él y haberme doblegado al deseo de volver a sentirlo. Noté que en mis manos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas que estaba intentando, sin éxito, dejar que salieran. Entonces sentí su respiración y su húmeda lengua recorrer mi oreja. Salté de un brinco y volví a alejarme de él. Pero fue lo bastante rápido como para rodearme la cintura con su brazo y no dejarme escapar.

-Deja de llorar y duermete.-tras decir esto con su tono frío característico en él, me echó sobre el suelo y él se fue hacia otro lado.-Mañana no quiero estar cargando contigo porque no te despiertas.

Como una estúpida intenté dormir, pero seguí llorando silenciosamente.

Llevaba dos meses con él, dos eternos meses prisionera de Sasuke. Nadie había venido en mi ayuda. Al principio creí que me habían dado por muerta, pero no podía ser, tenían que encontrarme y liberarme de este infierno que estaba pasando junto a Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía a donde nos dirigíamos ni por qué. Solo debía caminar y ser obligada a obedecer todo lo que él me mandaba que hiciera. Y yo seguía enamorada de él.

Porque a pesar de todo, aún seguía teniendo la patetica esperanza de que Sasuke cambiara. De que volviera a ser el Sasuke de antes. No este mounstro lleno de odio y sed de venganza sin sentimientos. Quería volver a ver al Sasuke que una vez me dio las gracias antes de abandonarnos.

**Bueno aquí dejo el primer capitulo o introducción más bien**

**Esta historia la quise escribir mucho antes que la de "No lo sabrá nadie", pero no estaba muy segura si subirla o no. Pero bueno ya la he subido y espero que os guste ^w^**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer : los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mashi Kishimoto y no a mi.**

* * *

**-Capitulo 2-**

Hacía varias horas que había amanecido.

Después de despertarnos por la mañana, comenzamos a caminar por el bosque. Desde que me ví atrapada por Sasuke, no hacíamos otra cosa. Y por más que le preguntara a donde nos dirigíamos, siempre respondía que siguiera andando.

Al principio llegué a pensar que iríamos hacia donde se encontraba Uchiha Madara. Pero en el tiempo que llevo junto a él no a habido ningún movimiento de Akatsuki a nuestro alrededor. Y eso me inquietaba. Se suponía que Sasuke trabajaba para Madara, y aún así estaba solo….

Pasado un poco el mediodía, llegamos a un pequeño río, y Sasuke se acercó para beber un poco de agua y llenar un recipiente para el viaje. Yo también me arrimé para calmar mi sed, pero Sasuke tiró de la cuerda que me ataba de las manos y que no soltaba por nada del mundo.

-No te he dicho que pudieras beber.-ni siquiera me miró. Siguió con su tarea de rellenar la cantimplora.

-Tengo sed, Sasuke….

-Y a mí que me cuentas.-se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, arrastrándome con él. Hoy se había levantado de mal humor.

Estaba empenzando a comprender sus gestos, miradas, su forma de hablar, hasta el carácter. Vivir veinticuatro horas con una sola persona era lo que conllevaba, y más si estabas atada literalmente a esa persona. No tenía nada que hacer, solo caminar, así que empecé por observarle.

Algunos gestos los conocía y me resultaban familiares. Pero la mirada que expresaba sus ojos era mucho más fría que antes, casi glacial.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se detuvo, y acabé estrellándome contra él. Rápidamente me aparté de él y le miré. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a marcharme por un rato.-dijo mientras ataba la cuerda a una gruesa raíz de un árbol.-Como vuelvas y no estés te arrepentirás. Y ten por seguro que voy a encontrarte….

Me agarró del cuello de la camiseta y me acercó a su rostro.

-¿Te ha quedado claro?.-aunque me costó mucho, pude asentir con la cabeza.-Bien….

Me tiró de manera brusca contra el suelo para sentarme contra el árbol. Antes de marcharse me devolvió una mirada tan dura que llegó a intimidarme.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista y me aseguré de que no andaba por ahí, lo primero que hice fue intentar desatar el nudo de la cuerda. Pero tras varios intentos me resultó imposible. Tenía las manos excesivamente juntas y apretadas como para quitarlo. Opté por levantarme y tirar, para así llevarme conmigo la raíz. Pero entonces las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron en mi cabeza,"_ten por seguro que voy a encontrarte…"._

Sabía que esa amenza la cumpliría sin ningún problema. Él tenía mucha más resistencia que yo y no estaba atado de manos para impedir que me encontrara.

Entonces de nada servía que me estubiera esforzando ahora por escapar.

Volví a sentarme, derrotada por mi arruinado intento de huída.

Estube todo el tiempo sentada, pensando en la villa y en mis amigos. Los echaba de menos a todos ellos.

Si no me hubiera separado del grupo aquella vez, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero fue irremediable…..

**( FLASH BACK )**

_Todo estaba muy silencioso. Habíamos acamapado y descansábamos para ir de regreso a la villa y avisar a la maestra Tsunade de que la persona que nos filtraría información acerca de Kabuto, había sido completamente destruida por alguien que se nos adelantó en la búsqueda._

_Por lo que deducimos, probablemente habría sido el mismo Kabuto._

_Me encontraba sentada junto al fuego mientras los demás dormian. Nos habíamos turnado las guardias y me tocaba a mí ahora._

_Hacía cinco días desde que salimos de la aldea, y los ánimos del equipo no estaban para hacer una fiesta. Y los entendía. Cada vez que nos acercábamos a una pista, aunque fuera mínima, esta se desvanecía por completo. _

_Se echaba de menos a Naruto en las misiones. Era el único que podría subirnos la moral en estos momentos con su cararcter positivo. Pero la Hokage decidió que lo mejor sería privarlo por un tiempo sin dejarlo salir a las a fueras de la aldea por su seguridad, aunque claro, Naruto se opuso rotundamene. Pero al cabo de un tiempo llegó a entrar en razón._

_De repente el fuego se apagó, y todo quedó a oscuras. Sentí que todos se despertaban y se ponían en guardia cuando percibí que un grupo más numeroso que nosotros nos atacaba._

_Me golpearon e intenté defenderme como pude, pero quién fuera que me estubiese atacando era demasiado rápido y fuerte. Me lanzó varios metros de donde me encontraba, y acabé estrellándome contra un árbol. _

_A lo lejos pude identificar la voz de Kakashi-sensei, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para saber lo que estaba diciendo._

_Me levanté como pude, pero me golpearon fuertemente en el estómago. No podía respirar. _

_Noté que había mucho movimiento a mi alrededor. Pude apreciar con la poca luz que me brindaba la luna, que el que se encontraba luchando para protegerme de mi atacante, era Sai._

_Volvieron a golpearme otra vez. Sai ya no estaba allí. Me encontraba sola intentando defenderme inutilmente. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo, y sentí que estaba perdiendo la consciencia….._

**( END FLASH BACK )**

Después de aquello no sé exactamente lo que ocurrió conmigo. Solo recuerdo haber despertado dentro de una cabaña en el interior del bosque, con vendas en el cuerpo y Sasuke observándome con su profunda mirada fría en el otro extremo de la cabaña.

No me dio explicación alguna. Solo me dijo que ahora tendría que obedecerle y hacer lo que me mandase.

Escondí el rostro en mis rodillas, intentando alejar de mi cabeza los recuerdos que pasé junto a Sasuke en ese tiempo hasta ahora….

-Vaya.-alcé mi rostro y lo ví plantado frente a mi con lo brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.-Parece que por fin estas aprendiendo la lección. Creí que cuando volviera tendría que salir a buscarte….

Se agachó colocándose a mi altura mientras me agarraba del mentón y se acercaba a mi oído.

-Buena chica.-tras decir esto susurrándomelo al oído, sentí como su húmeda lengua recorría desde la parte baja de mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, terminando con un pequeño mordisco que hizo que de mi boca saliera un audible gemido.

No podía resistirlo. Por más que me negara, me encantaba sentir su contacto en mi cuerpo.

Estaba recorriendo mi cuello con húmedos besos que después dejarían marca. Había descubierto también que eso le satisfacía. Le gustaba la forma de marcarme como suya.

Se colocó entre mis piernas, y su boca fue descendiendo poco a poco bajándome la cremallera de la camiseta. Estaba demasiado cerca, y al tener las manos atadas, se encontraban entre nosotros, y podía tocar con ellas el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Nunca había sentido el tacto de su piel en mis manos, siempre que lo hacíamos me agarraba fuertemente de las manos sobre mi cabeza y él era quien me tocaba.

No pude resistirlo y comencé a recorrer su suave y bien formado pecho. Pero de repente se apartó de mí mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de donde yo estaba. Se acercó a un árbol cercano y vi que había pesacado varios peces, y al lado pude ver un poco de leña para el fuego.

No le dije ni una palabra del por qué de su reacción, solo esperé a que montara el campamento mientras lo observaba. Cuando estubo listo y los peces estaban cocinándose frente al fuego me acercó uno. Al principio dudé si debía cogerlo o no, pero ver su rostro lleno de impaciencia me llevó a alargar mis manos y recogerlo.

Al acabar de comer estubimos un largo rato sentados alejados el uno del otro en silencio, hasta que Sasuke dijo que me moviera y nos dispusiéramos a caminar de nuevo.

No paramos de caminar hasta pasado el atardecer, que volvió a montar el campamento.

Me quedé observándole un largo rato. Tenía la mirada fija en el fuego, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Se veía demasiado tranquilo y relajado, y eso no era muy normal en él.

Parpadeó varias veces y dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia mí.

-¿Qué?.-me preguntó. Yo mientras tanto seguí observándole.-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Solo estoy pendiente para saber el momento en que me asaltes.-le dije sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Lo que me estas diciendo es que, ¿en realidad quieres que lo haga?.-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a mí.

-No he dicho eso.-retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó un árbol cercano y no pude alejarme más.

Me acorraló contra el tronco mientras se apoyaba con una mano en él y la otra me sujetaba del mentón para poder besarme. No sé como se las ingenió para introducir su lengua en mi boca, pero la verdad es que lo recibí gustosamente. Aunque sabía que después de lo que vendría me arrepentiría toda la noche, al igual que las demás….

Sentí que la mano que me sujetaba descendía bajándome un poco la cremallera y acabar en mis manos. Que me sorprendió cuando noté que deshacía el nudo de la cuerda que las ataba.

Le miré entre sorprendida y confundida cuando se separó de mi. Mientras él seguía con la tarea de desabrocharme la camiseta que la había dejado a medias.

-Sasuke….

-No quiero oír ni una palabra.-después de decir esto se volvió a acercar a mí y comenzó a darme pequeños besos detrás de mi oreja, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura y subía hasta llegar a mi sujetador.

Después de desabrochar el cierre de mi sostén fue descendiendo sus besos hasta llegar a mi pecho, mientras bajaba sus manos a mis caderas para luego subirlas por mis costados hasta mis hombros y llevarse mi camiseta junto con el sujetador.

Me fue besando el cuello y el hombro, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis senos suavemente. De mi boca no hacían más que escaparse jadeos y pequeños gemidos.

Volvió a subir a mi rostro y besarme apasionadamente, y yo no pude resistir rodearle el cuello con mis brazos enterrando mis dedos en su oscuro cabello rebelde. Hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer esto, pero no podía al estar con las manos atadas. Me agarró de las caderas y me puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Me sentía extraña en esta posición. ¿Acaso quería que yo llevase el control?.

No sé lo que le está pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza, pero el caso es que no es normal que actue así. No estaba siendo brusco como siempre lo era, sino que era dulce….

Descendió por mi pecho y lo llenó de pequeños besos, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda suavemente de arriba a bajo, haciendo que los vellos se me pusieran de punta.

No sabía por qué actuaba así de repente, pero estaba segura de que esto era una pequeña parte de la verdadera cara del auténtico Sasuke. Debajo de todo ese odio y sed de venganza se encontraba un Sasuke diferente, y ahora lo estaba dejando salir…

Descendió hasta mi pechos y comenzó a succionar uno de ellos, mientras que el otro le prestaba atención con una mano. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello intentándo ahogar algunos de mis gemidos que estaban aumento, mientras sentía que él me arrimaba más a él con la mano que tenía en mi cadera. Y pude sentir su excitación.

Bajé una de mis manos recorriendo su nuca hasta introdurla bajo su camisa y acariciar su suave y dura espalda. Lo aparté un poco de mi pecho y bajé mi rostro para besarle profundamente mientras le bajaba su camisa por los hombros, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso completamente. Y no pude resistir acariciarlo desde sus pectorales bajando por sus abdominales para luego subir y enrredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo nuestros torsos desnudos en contacto. El gemido que soltamos fue acallado por nuestro beso. Cada vez me apretaba más contra él, y eso conllevaba a rozar su parte de abajo con la mía. Me estaba volviendo loca con ese roce.

Ví que se sacaba completamente la camisa y la hacía a un lado, para luego volver a besar mi cuello y comenzar a introducir sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón. No pude remediar pegar un respingo cuando sentí que empezaba a acariciar mi intimidad desde esa posición. Escondí mi rostro entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, mientras gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente. Mientras él se entretenía mordiendo y acariciando con su lengua mi oreja. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.

-Sas…suke.-intenté llamarle, pero el profundizó las caricias que me estaba brindando abajo, provocando que mis gemidos acabaran aumentando.

-Creo haberte dicho que no quiero oír ni una palabra.-me dijo al oído con voz ronca y jadeante, mientras me apretaba más a él si podía.

-Pero es que….no puedo más….

-Y más que no vas a poder.-tras decir esto me agarró de las caderas y me apartó de su regazo para colocarme de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol.

Se echó sobre mi, y comenzó a succionar de nuevo mis pechos, mientras bajaba mis pantalones lentamente. Después de habermelos sacado completamente fue descendiendo sus besos hasta mi vientre, entreteniendose en mi ombligo. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Descendió cada vez más hasta llegar a posicionarse entre mis piernas.

Gemí fuertemente cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad. Sujeté con mis manos un manojo de hierba mientras no paraba de retorcerme y arquear la espalda. No paró de jugar conmigo, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo rápidamente se retiraba y empezaba a masajear mis senos. Y cuando pasaba un momento volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Yo no podía más y le supliqué que acabase de una vez. Pero más que suplicar más bien sollocé para que no parase. Pero él se hizo de rogar, y tras aguantar un rato más y cuando a él le dio la gana, se retiró de mi y chocó sus caderas contra las mías. Me agarré a su espalda mientras volvía a arquear la espalda.

Me estaba embistiendo muy bruscamente, pero para mí el ritmo que llevaba era delicioso, perfecto. Y pronto los dos empezamos a llegar al clímax y yo enrredé fuertemente las piernas en sus caderas mientras soltaba casi un grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo. Mientras que él me siguió a los pocos segundos con un ronco y fuerte gemido.

Se desplomó agotado encima de mí respirando entrecortadamente, al igual que yo.

Tenía la vista fija en el hueco oscuro de la copa de los árboles, donde podía apreciarse un pedazo del cielo estrellado de esa noche. Sentí que Sasuke se removía un poco y se acomodaba para esconder su rostro en mi cuello. Ya parecía que respiraba con normalidad.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy relajado. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido o ya lo estaba, no lo sabía muy bien. Pero yo no pude resistir el impulso de abrazarle y acomodarme yo también contra él enterrando mi rostro en su oscuro cabello y percibiendo su aroma que me encantaba.

Esta noche había sido diferente de todas las demás. Él mismo había sido diferente. Y por primera vez desde que comencé a acostarme con él, no me estaba arrepintiendo de nada. Al contrario, deseaba que para la próxima vez todo fuera igual o mejor que esta.

Le besé en la coronilla, y de repente como si ese contacto le hubiese quemado se apartó de mí rápidamente, alejádose hasta el otro extremo del campamento. Su rostro antes relajado, había cambiado a uno lleno de crispación y con el ceño fruncido.

No entendía lo que le sucedía. Si hacía un segundo estaba bien.

-Sasuke, ¿qué…?

-¡CÁLLATE!.-no pude remediar contraerme ante su grito.-¡Si vuelves a abrir la boca o hablar de esto lo pagarás muy caro!,¿ME OYES?

-S-Si.-después de responderle se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, dejándome sola en el campamento.

Aún seguía sorprendida por su reacción. No había hecho nada para que se pusiera así de agresivo conmigo, nada. Y creía que esta noche sería diferente y que no volvería a llorar….

Miré la blanca camisa de Sasuke, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Alargué mi mano para alcanzarla y la abracé para enterrar mi rostro en ella y comenzar a sollozar débilmente. Estube un largo rato así hasta que el sueño me venció, y quedé dormida profundamente con su camisa protegiéndome del frío de la noche.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capitulo 2 espero que os guste a todos ^w^**

**No sé si debería cambiarlo a M o dejarlo en T depende de cómo lo veais vosotros lo dejaré así o no. :3**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, favoritos y alertas ^.^-**

**Y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero es que entre el instituto y que soy muy lenta escribiendo tardo una barbaridad T.T**

**Pronto subiré el capitulo 10 de mi otra historia " ****No lo sabrá nadie****". Supongo que estará para este viernes o sábado como mucho ^^**

**Quien quiera estar en contacto conmigo aqui dejo mi msn: **

**Me haría mucha ilusión -^w^-**

**Bueno nos veremos pronto de nuevo ^w^**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer : los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí.**

* * *

**-Capitulo 3-**

Hacía ya varios días que por fín salimos de aquel maldito bosque. Ya me estaba aburriendo de ver tanto árbol todos los días. Ahora caminábamos por un sendero campo abierto. Bastante bonito por cierto. Todo estaba repleto de preciosas flores de múltiples colores. Pero eso no era suficiente para calmar el malhumor que Sasuke tenía.

Desde que ocurrió lo de aquella vez, no había vuelto a tocarme ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera prestaba atención en mirarme.

Solo mantenía el ceño fruncido sin decir nada.

Aún no he podido llegar a la conclusión de el por qué de aquella reacción que tuvo. Pero las sospechas que tenía apuntaban a que algo tuvo que ver con la manera de comportarse conmigo.

Tal vez se sentía avergonzado por haberme mostrado una parte del Sasuke que tenía escondido en su interior.

Por unos momentos había abandonado su faceta de machito que odia al mundo entero.

Pero bueno, qué sabré yo. Son solo suposiciones mías.

Por lo menos ya no estaba atada de manos. Su humor era tan malo que se olvidó hasta de atármelas. Pero en parte le agradecía por ello.

Hacía pocos días que no me encontraba demasiado bien. Mi estómago estaba algo revuelto. Esta mañana había vomitado el desayuno, y la cena de anoche hace un rato. Sentía mi cuerpo realmente mal.

Nos detuvimos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Me recosté sobre el tronco suspirando aliviada. Estaba empezando a marearme un poco.

Cerré los ojos un momento para relajarme. Oía las ramas de aquel gran árbol chocar por la brisa, y algunos pájaros que piaban por ahí cerca. Me estaba volviéndo a sentir un poco mejor.

Abrí los ojos esperándo ver aquel paisaje verde de nuevo. Pero me vi atrapada por unos oscuros ojos negros.

Intenté retroceder en un acto reflejo, pero el tronco del árbol me lo impidió como era lógico.

Me miraba muy fijamente, tanto como para poder intimidarme.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?.-me sorprendí ante su pregunta, al igual que oír su voz.-Andas mucho más lento de lo normal y me estas retrasando.

No le contesté a la primera. Estaba algo confundida porque me estuviese dirigiendo la palabra. Aunque fuese en ese tono frío e indiferente.

-N-no me encuentro bien, eso es todo.-le respondí evitando su mirada.

-¿Y por qué no haces algo? Se supone que eres médico….

-Soy médico, pero no puedo revisarme a mi misma como comprenderás.-le dije enfrentándolo.

-Tsk, que molesta eres.-tras decir eso se levantó y se alejó de donde yo estaba para seguir caminando.-Levántate.

Miré hacia su espalda con reproche y me incorporé para ir tras él.

-Si tan molesta soy para ti, ¿por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez?.-le dije cuando me encontré a poca distancia de su espalda. Pero no oí nada por su parte, y eso empezó a cabrearme.

-¿Ahora no vas a hablar?.-insistí.-Claro, como el señorito está enfadado solo habla cuando le sale a él del alma, si es que tiene de eso, ¿no Sasuke?

Siguió sin decir ni una palabra, ni se inmutó.

Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que le podrías picar y hacerle saltar al instante. Tenía la sangre muy fría.

Cuando empezó a atardecer, lo poco que había conseguido para recuperarme se había esfumado por completo. Parecía como si el suelo y todo a mi alrededor se estubiera moviendo y tambaleando.

-Sa….Sasuke, vamos a parar.-le pedí respirando entrecortadamente. Sentí que mis oídos comenzaban a zumbar.

Pero él siguió adelante.

-Sasuke por favor.-tropecé con mis propios pies y caí. Pero no llegué a tocar el suelo puesto sentí que el brazo de Sasuke me sostubo a tiempo.

No sé muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió después, porque mi cuerpo se volvió lánguido y mi vista se vió afectada por una enorme oscuridad.

No veía ni oía absolutamente nada. Mirase donde mirase todo a mi alrededor no era más que negro. Pero cuando alcé mi mano pude apreciarla como si una luz iluminase mi cuerpo.

De repente oí que unos pasos se acercaban, pero no podía ver de quien se trataba. Por instinto y miedo retrocedí. Podría ser alguien peligroso.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar una cabellera larga rubia.

Se posicionó delante de mí con ambos brazos tras su espalda, y en su rostro tenía una agradable sonrisa.

-Ino….

Tras pronunciar su nombre ensanchó más su sonrisa.

De pronto la oscuridad desapareció, y fue sustituida por un valle verde precioso. Lo reconocía muy bien. Era el lugar donde la sensei de la academia nos llevaba a recoger flores para la clase.

Ino no dejaba de sonreírme. Quise preguntarle como había llegado hasta allí, pero más personas aparecieron de la nada ante mis ojos.

Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, sonriendo felizmente.

¿Es que había regresado a casa de repente?

Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. Corrí hacia ellos. Deseaba abrazarlos a todos y decirles cuanto los había extrañado, pero algo pasó que eso me resultó imposible.

Caí de rodillas al no tener nada en donde apoyarme. Había atravesado sus cuerpos como si nada.

-¡Listo chicos, no os movais!

Me sobresalté al oír aquella voz. Me giré, y ví al dueño de una mata de pelo rubia rebelde y ojos azules que sostenía una cámara de fotos.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Rápidamente se colocó arrodillado en el centro del grupo sonriéndole a la cámara antes de que saltase el flash. Entonces lo comprendí.

No me estaban sonriendo a mi entonces, sino a la cámara para sacar la foto. Ni siquiera sabían de que me encontraba junto a ellos en ese momento.

¿Por qué estaban tan felices?¿Es que no estaban preocupados por mi ausencia?

Esto no podía ser verdad, no puede ser que no signifique nada para ellos en realidad. Tiene que ser una broma.

Me levanté de golpe, pero entonces sentía mi cuerpo realmente pesado y sin fuerzas que caí de nuevo arrodillada.

Les grité para que supieran que estaba ahí, pero no me escucharon. Mi voz era igual que mi presencia, no existía para ellos.

Todos estaban muy felices hablando y bromeando entre ellos.

Ninguno se acordó de mí. Nadie me echaba en falta absolutamente para nada.

¿Por qué, por qué?

¿ES QUE NADIE ME EXTRAÑABA?

¡Quiero regresar!

¡Quiero volver a casa!

Alcé la cabeza sobresaltada y respirando entrecortadamente. Sentía mi cuerpo húmedo empapado en sudor. Miré hacia arriba. ¿Un techo? Parpadeé. Hacía meses que no me encotraba bajo uno.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas.

Miré donde provenía aquella voz que no me sonaba para nada familiar, y me encontré con una anciana sentada a una mesa.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podría ser esa anciana, pero el caso es que me sonreía muy amigablemente. No parecía mala persona.

-¿No crees que deberías taparte un poco?.-preguntó señalándome con el dedo.

No supe a lo que se refería, pero al fijarme en mi cuerpo lo comprendí. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, y por lo que noté tampoco llevaba ropa más abajo, pero por suerte estaba tapada con la manta. Inmediatamente la agarré y me cubrí el torso con ella.

Miré a la anciana, y esta seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

De repente, la puerta que estaba tras ella se abrió, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia y a dos figuras oscuras encapuchadas.

La figura un poco más alta que la otra se quitó aquella clase de capa oscura empapada mientras se acercaba al fuego.

Era un anciano con el cabello blanco. Aunque para ser un anciano se conservaba muy bien al igual que la abuela. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me sonrió.

-Parece que ya estas mejor pequeña.

-Eh, si….

Oí que arrastraban algo de madera. Miré de nuevo en dirección a la anciana y ví que ya no se encotraba sentada sola en la mesa. La otra figura que había entrado junto al anciano momentos atrás se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas sin la capa puesta. Tenía su oscuro cabello algo mojado con pequeñas gotas cayéndole del rebelde flequillo. Estaba apoyando una mano contra su mejilla, mirándome fijamente.

-Llevas inconsciente desde ayer que te trajo a cuestas el muchacho.-dijo la anciana informándome y señalando a Sasuke.-Tenías la temperatura un poco alta….

De repente sentí un tacto cálido sobre mi frente. Y me dí cuenta de que era el anciano que estaba tomándome la temperatura.

-Y parece que ya te ha bajado.-dijo sonriéndo.

No dije nada, solo miraba a la anciana que me sonreía y a Sasuke que tampoco paraba de observarme. El anciano siguió hablándome.

-Soy Okuda Tenko, y ella.-dijo refiriéndose a la anciana.- es mi esposa Yuri.

La anciana hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, que yo lo respondí tímidamente.

-El muchacho nos dijo que te llamabas Sakura.-dijo la anciana. Yo asentí, y ví que ella se incorporaba acercándose hasta mí.-¿Te importa que te revise, Sakura?

Me sorprendí por su pregunta. Aún estaba algo confundida por haberme despertado en aquel lugar con personas tan amables. Hacía meses que no tenía contacto con otras personas aparte de Sasuke.

-Tranquila pequeña, mi mujer es una buena doctora.-dijo para tranquilizarme el señor Okuda. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Sasuke.-Será mejor que vayamos a la parte superior para que esté más cómoda.

Tras decir esto, Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba y siguió al anciano hasta unas escaleras al lado derecho de la habitación, que conducirían al piso superior.

Me pareció muy curioso que Sasuke siendo como es, siguiera lo que le mandara un desconocido. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca para replicar ni para decir nada.

-Sakura.-me giré al oír que la señora Okuda me llamaba, y ví que estaba sentada en un taburete cerca de la cama donde yo estaba.-¿empezamos?

Dejé que la señora Yuri comenzara a examinarme, pero apenas estubo dos minutos cuando empezó a hacerme preguntas.

-El muchacho que te acompaña…¿como se llama?Ah si, Sasuke, nos dijo que te desmayaste, y que habías estado vomitando, ¿es así?.-preguntó.

-Sí, últimamente me he sentido algo mal….

-Bueno es normal que te sientas mal, pero no deberías hacer esfuerzos, como por ejemplo estar de viaje a pie en tu estado.-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿En mi estado?.-le pregunté sin entender.-Abré comido algo que me haya sentado mal. No es para que….

-¿Eso es lo que crees?.-dijo.-Bueno es normal, eres muy joven y primeriza….

No sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo la señora.¿Qué tendría que ver eso con mi estómago revuelto?

Ví que se reía al ver mi rostro confundido. Y yo alcé una ceja aún más perdida que antes.

-Lo que estoy diciéndote pequeña, es que estas embarazada.-dijo con una sonrisa.

No podía apartar la mirada de la señora Okuda, mientras sus palabras no hacían más que retumbarme los oídos. Pero mi cerebro se negaba a procesar la información hasta unos momentos después.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a trabajar.

embarazada.¿De Sasuke?

Mis ojos se ensancharon y mi corazón empezó a latirme rápidamente golpeándome el pecho.

Embarazada yo. ¿Voy a tener un hijo de Sasuke?

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?.-salí de mis pensamientos al oír al señora Okuda.-Parece que la noticia te ha pillado con la guardia baja, ¿eh?

-La…la verdad es que…no me esperaba esto.-por mucho que lo pensase, me estaba costando mucho asimilar y creer lo que la señora Okuda me estaba diciendo.

-Entiendo.-dijo antes de levantarse.-Bueno, te examinaré mejor para ver el tiempo que tienes, no te preocupes.

Al principio dudé, pero dejé que la señora Okuda me examinase, para informarme de que podría llevar casi dos meses de embarazo.

La abuela no le hizo mucha falta recoger muchos datos para llegar a esa conclusión. Parecía como si estubiera muy acostumbrada a tratar con embarazadas. Aunque claro, era doctora, y muy experta por lo que observé.

¿Qué clase de médico era que ni siquiera me reconocía a mí misma un embarazo? La Hokage se avergonzaría de mí. Podría haberme dado cuenta por mi periodo, pero a veces se retrasaba, y en las condiciones que estaba hacía semanas , como para acordarme de cuando tendría que llegarme.

La señora Okuda me pasó mi ropa, que se encontraba limpia.

Cuando acabé de vestirme, la señora Okuda me dijo que la siguiera hasta el piso superior. Al llegar arriba, vi que había un pasillo que dividía varias habitaciones. La anciana abrió la puerta corrediza de una habitación bastante amplia. Obsevé que se trataba de una sala con el suelo de tatami y paredes de madera como el resto de la casa, y un balcón bastante amplio. Parecía un salón de té.

En su interior se encontraban el señor Tenko, sentado sobre el cojín en el suelo, y cerca del balcón estaba Sasuke sentado apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-¿Qué tal todo?.-preguntó el señor Okuda alegremente a su esposa.

-Muy bien.-le respondió.-¿Me ayudas con la cena, querido?

-Claro. Vosotros dos descansad aquí.-el señor Okuda se levantó de donde estaba, y ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza, dejandonos a Sasuke y mí solos en la habitación.

Yo seguí allí de pie sin decir nada, solo miraba mis pies descalzos. No sabía qué decirle. Apenas me había enterado de la noticia de que estaba esperando un bebé de él.

Me acerqué a la pequeña mesa de té, y me senté en uno de los cojines.

Un bebé. No pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mis labios al pensar en ello.

Imaginarme con un bebé de Sasuke en mis brazos era una de las imágenes y sueños que más ansiaba tener desde que me enamoré de él. Pero eso fue mucho antes de que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto.

-¿Y bien?.-alcé la vista al oír su voz desde su posición. Parecía que me había estado observando detenidamente con sus profundos ojos negros.-¿Qué ha dicho que tienes?

Le miré detenidamente. Si le decía que estaba esperando un hijo suyo no sabía como podía reaccionar. Sabía que Sasuke quería reconstruir su clan después de haber completado su venganza, pero no creo que estuviera en sus planes que yo le diera su primer hijo.

Respiré hondo y miré hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba él.

-Me…ha dicho, que lo que tengo no es nada que me haya sentado mal….

-¿Entonces?.-suspiré.

-Estoy…estoy embarazada.-le dije aún costándome mucho.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos. Y al ver que no decía nada, me giré para mirarle, y me encontré con que estaba vuelto al balcón. No parecía que le hubiese afectado mi noticia, aunque claro, qué le iba a importar. Si no le importaba yo, dudo que le importe el hijo que espero de él. Pero aún así era su hijo, algo tendría que sentir. No podría ser que tuviera tanta sangre fría.

-Sasuke.-lo llamé, y por fin volteó a verme. Su mirada seguía igual de fría como siempre, mientras que en su rostro no había reflejada ninguna clase de emoción.

No le importaba en absoluto. No le estaba hablando del tiempo como para que pusiera esa estúpida cara. Le estaba diciendo que esperaba un hijo. Un hijo suyo.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?.-sonaba de manera tan indiferente y pasota, que me entraron ganas de golpearle. Y así lo hice.

Me levanté y le volví la cara con tanta fuerza que me dolió hasta la mano.

Puse toda la ira y furia que sentía en ese golpe. Y aún así pensé que tendría que haberle dado mucho más fuerte. Quería seguir golpeándole, pero se incorporó rápidamente agarrándome del cuello de mi camiseta y oprimiéndome contra la pared.

-No te pases de lista…

-¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!.-le grité intentando hacerle a un lado.-¡y creeme que volvería a hacerlo!

-¿Ah, si?.-apretó más su agarré en mi cuello, mientras se acercaba a y me hablaba susurrándome al oído.-Pues creeme que a mí me gustaría ver como lo intentas….

Tras decir esas palabras, sentí como su húmeda lengua recorría mi oreja, mientras bajaba sus manos y me alzaba sosteníendome de los glúteos posicionándome en horcajadas sobre su cadera. Entonces noté como hicaba fuertemente sus dientes sobre la piel de mi cuello. Gité de dolor al sentir que los hundía sin ninguna clase de juego. Intenté apartarle empujándole del pecho pero fue inútil. Hasta que al rato que creyó que fue suficiente, dejó que me deslizara contra la pared cayendo de forma un poco brusca al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio. Mientras tanto me tocaba la parte de mi cuello húmeda donde antes estaba la mandíbula de Sasuke. Pude notar que había dejado marca.

Miré hacia arriba con ojos llorosos encontrandome con su oscura mirada desafiante y llena de superioridad. No hice otra cosa que abalanzarme sobre él. Pero como no salió ganando al sostner mis manos sobre mi cabeza, quedando yo tumbada boca arriba en el suelo con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-No vas a dejarlo, ¿eh?.-dijo mientras se subía en horcajadas sobre mis piernas, y así obstaculizando mi intento de golpearle con ellas.

Seguí forcejeando pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir.

Le miré a los ojos, ví que había estado observándome mientras intentaba librarme de él.

-Deja que me vaya, Sasuke.-le pedí sosteniendole aquella mirada.-Seré un estorbo en tu viaje a partir de ahora ya lo has visto….

-No dejaré que te vayas, y menos ahora que estas esperando un hijo mío.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude sorprendida por lo que salió de su boca. ¿En realidad le importaba el bebé que iba a tener?

-Sasuke tu….

-No te equivoques.-me cortó mirándome muy seriamente.-Ese niño es mi hijo, un Uchiha. Así que no pienses en cosas que no son.

Después de decir aquello se levantó en direción hacia la puerta corrediza.

Un Uchiha. Mi bebé era un Uchiha, al igual que Sasuke. ¿Eso quería decir que llevaría en su espalda lo mismo que su padre? Un niño sediento de venganza y siendo un asesino sin compasión.

No iba a permitir eso. No iba a consentir que mi bebé acabara convirtiendose en un ser sin sentimientos ni compasión.

-No lo será.-susurré apretando los puños fuertemente y mirandole cuendo volteó a verme.-Mi bebé no será como tú. ¡Me niego!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió dando paso al señor Okuda.

-La cena ya está lista chicos.-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Sasuke salió sin más de la habitación, dejando al señor Tenko algo confundido. Me daba igual si estaba dolido, aunque con su historial quién lo creería, pero no iba a permitir que mi bebé sufriera un destino así.

Salí de la habitación tras el señor Okuda mientras nos dirigíamos al primer piso.

Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado. Solo estaba la señora Okuda terminando de colocar en la mesa algunos platos de comida.

-¿Y el muchacho?.-pregunto el señor Okuda a su esposa mientras los dos nos sentábamos a la mesa.

-Ha salido fuera. Parecía no tener hambre.-dijo sin más mientras se sentaba junto a su marido.

No tenía mucha hambre después de la conversación que tuve con Sasuke, pero la señora Okuda me dijo que tenía que comer. Y lo hice. Si había algo aunque fuese pequeño que hacer por mi bebé lo haría sin dudarlo.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, la señora Okuda me indicó la habitación del piso superior donde dormiría.

Era una habitación parecida a la antes, aunque esta era más pequeña y había en ella dos futones colocados uno al lado del otro.

Deduje que la señora Okuda habría imaginado que al estar viajando los dos solos, el padre del bebé que esperaba sería Sasuke. Pero lo que no sabía era que en realidad no había nada. Al menos por parte suya.

Me metí bajo el edredón. La fuerte lluvia no había cedido, y el idiota de Sasuke estaba fuera. Como viniese con el moco colgando iba a reírme en toda su cara.

Estube dando vueltas en la oscuridad. Tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, y una de ellas era como sería cuando mi bebé naciera. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a quien se parecía más. Aunque esperaba que no sacara el carácter de su padre. También pensé qué me haría más ilusión, si tener un niño o una niña.

No paré de imaginarme las formas en las que podría ser, hasta que el sueño me venció por fin, y supongo que también soñaría con ello.

* * *

**Holaa a todos ^w^-**

**Espero que os guste a todos este capi de verdad**

**Siento no poder actualizar antes de lo que me gustaría a mi **

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen y leen mis historias, y por supuesto gracias a los reviews, favoritos y alertas -^,^-**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí.  
**

* * *

**( NOTA IMPORTANTE ABAJO)**

_**-Capitulo 4- **_

Habían pasado varios días desde que desperté en la cama de la casa de los señores Okuda. Los dos ancianos eran muy amables, dejaron que nos hospedaramos allí todo el tiempo que quisiéramos. Pero yo no me sentía a gusto viviendo así de esa manera, por lo que le pedía a la señora Okuda que me dejara ayudarla con sus pacientes. Al principio se sorprendió por mi forma de tratarlos, aunque claro ella no fue la única sorprendida. Tenía muchos conocimientos a cerca de la medicina, no tanto para igualar a la mestra Tsunade, pero sí para observar y aprender de ella.

A parte de eso, las náuseas cada vez iban disminuyendo, y las sustituían un gran apetito por comer. A todas horas tenía hambre, y comía de todo hasta lo que nunca había llegado a gustarme. También notaba que tenía sueño, y que dormía más horas de lo normal.

Cada día que pasaba era más consciente de que algo estaba creciendo dentro de mí. No podía esperar a ver como sería.

Pero por otro lado, estaba el tema de Sasuke. No habíamos cruzado palabra desde que le conté lo del embarazo. Solo se mantenía al margen de todo.

Desaparecía cuando menos te lo esperabas y no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

-Sakura,¿puedes alcanzarme ese cuenco de allí?.-oí que me decía la señora Okuda desde la cocina. Estaba preparando la cena, mientras el señor Okuda avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y se ocupaba de poner la mesa.

Le entregué el cuenco que me pidió y pude apreciar el delicioso olor que desprendía aquella olla. Se me hizo la boca agua. La señora Okuda cocinaba como nadie.

Cuando estubo lista los tres nos sentamos a la mesa a comer. La estancia aquí era muy agradable con ellos….

Entonces cuando menos lo esperé, Sasuke apareció por la puerta. No lo había visto en todo el día rondando por allí, así que suponía que estaría muerto de hambre.

Se sentó a la mesa, pero no le prestó ninguna atención a la deliciosa comida que había ahí. Supongo que yo era la única muerta de hambre en esta casa.

-¿Vive alguien en la casa de la colina del pueblo?.-me sorprendí por la pregunta que le había hecho al señor Okuda tan derrepente.

-Lleva bastante tiempo abandona.-respondió el anciano pensativo.-que yo recuerde nadie se ha acercado por allí a reclamar nada desde que yo era joven.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-dijo la señora Okuda algo curiosa.

Sasuke se levantó sin más, y salió por la puerta dejándome con una ceja alzada sin entender a qué había venido todo eso.

Después de aquello, lo poco que veía a Sasueke se resumió a cero. Y los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas sin saber nada de él. Aparte de eso, la convivencia y relación con los señores Okuda se estaba estrechando muy rápidamente. Les había cogido muchísimo cariño a los dos en poco tiempo.

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de vestirme, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Podrías llamar a la puerta no creo que sea demasiado esfuerzo para ti!.-le grité cubriéndome mi pecho desnudo.

-Termina de vestirte y ven conmigo.-después de decir aquello se dio media vuelta para irse.

Que poca delicadeza podía llegar a tener. Al menos podría decirme para qué.

Bajé al piso de abajo ya vestida, y lo econtré recostado en el marco de la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Salimos fuera de la casa. El cielo estaba despejado y la gente del pueblo pasaba por allí comprando en algunos puestos o simplemente paseando.

El pueblo no era muy grande, por lo que a la mayoría los conocía de haberlos tratado con la señora Okuda.

Sasuke iba delante mía con paso seguro y sin detenerse.

No sabía donde se dirigía exactamente, porque nos estábamos alejando un poco del pueblo. Subimos una colina, pasando por un pasillo de árboles que comenzaba un pequeño bosque. Y tras salir de allí, me encontré de frente con una enorme casa antigua. Era preciosa.

Me acerqué más a aquella casa, y me adentré un poco a la entrada. Tenía un enorme jardín, con un gran árbol de cerezo precioso. Aquella casa parecía sacada de una pintura antigua.

-A partir de ahora dejarás de vivir con aquellos ancianos y te quedarás aquí.-me dí la vuelta rápidamente para mirarle, sorpendida por lo que le había oído decir.

-¿Qu-Qué dices Sasuke?.-le pregunté mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó a mi lo suficiento como para hacerme retroceder unos pasos.

-Te quedarás aquí durante todo el embarazo, sin rechistar,¿de acuerdo?.-me dijo muy seriamente.

Yo me limité a asentir, sabiendo que lo que le dijere o hiciese no serviría para nada.

Nos introducimos dentro de la gran casa. Era bastante espaciosa, todo echo de madera.

Nos descalzamos en la entrada, y andamos por un pasillo con varias puertas corredizas en los extremos, y al final del pasillo había una escalera también hecha de madera, que conduciría al piso de arriba. Junto a ella se encontraba un amplio marco que conducía a la cocina.

Todo estaba bastante limpio para ser una casa tan antigua. Parecía que alguien la hubiera estado arreglando y limpiando hace poco.

-Esta será tu habitación.-dijo sobresaltándome y abriendo una de las puertas corredizas del pasillo. Me acerqué y observé que era una habitación espaciosa, con unas puertas que darían directamente al jardín.-Así no tendrás que hacer ningún esfuerzo en subir escaleras.

Me sorprendí por tanta preocupación y protección hacia mi. Pero inmediatamente recordé que aunque lo mínimo que se interesaba por el bebé, solo era para convertirlo en un Uchiha más.

-Quédate aquí un momento. Iré a por algunas cosas al pueblo y volveré….

-Como diga el señorito.-dije entrando a la habitación abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín sentandome y apoyando mi espalda en ella.

No volví a mirarle, ni me importaba que siguiera ahí o no. Solo pensaba en el bien de mi bebé y el protegerlo de su propio padre.

La estancia en aquella casa con Sasuke no era tan desagradable como llegué a pensar desde un principio. Aunque el único inconveniente es que no me dejaba ir al pueblo, por lo que los señores Okuda intentaban venir a vistarme a menudo cuando podían. Aunque les dije que no lo hicieran tan seguido, ellos insistieron en hacerlo.

En cuanto a Sasuke, bueno, se mantenía igual de indiferente como siempre. Aunque bueno todo hay que decirlo, era un excelente cocinero y se encargaba muy bien de mantener la casa ordenada y limpia.

Solo hablábamos lo necesario, pero lo suficiente para convivir juntos.

Ya estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo, y la barriga ya se me había abultado. Cada vez que me miraba en el espejo no podía remediar que una sonrisa se me dibujase en los labios.

Me acariciaba la barriga constantemente, incluso cuando dormía. Si lo quería de la forma en que lo estaba queriendo sin apenas nacer, iba a adorarlo cuando viniera al mundo. Deseaba tenerlo ya entre mis brazos.

-Sakura.-aparté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la alcé para encontrame con Sasuke en la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía el cabello húmedo con algunas gotas de agua calléndole desde el flequillo, y algunas descendiendo por su cuello. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor del baño que se había dado. Tragué pesadamente.-Ya puedes entrar al baño.

-De acuerdo.-dije levantándome lentamente, y saliendo de la habitación en dirección opuesta a Sasuke.

Malditas hormonas. Por culpa del embarazo las tenía revolucionadas, y agregando que era una adolescete, era un milagro que no me hubiese lanzado a su cuello ya. Pero me faltaba poco para hacerlo. Aunque por otra parte, con la barriga que tenía no iba a ir a ningúan lado.

Cuando acabé y salía del baño, un olor delicioso estaba impregnado por cada rincón de la casa.

Me moría de hambre.

Me acerqué a la cocina donde el olor era mucho más pronunciado. Y allí estaba Sasuke cocinado.

Genial. Ahora ya no sabía por lo que babeaba si por la comida o por el bonito trasero que le hacían esos pantalones negros que se había puesto. Mis hormonas estaban realmente mal.

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer?

Durante todo este tiempo me he esforzado en ignorar mis sentimientos hacia él de una maldita vez, pero me resultó imposible, y he aquí la prueba de ello.

-Ya está la comida.-escuché que decía sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la sala que usábamos como comedor. Casi todas eran basteante parecidas, solo que en esta se encontraba la mesa y algunas estanterías con algunos libros que me regaló la señora Okuda. Además de eso, aquella habitación al igual que la mía, daba directamente al jardín.

Siempre comíamos en silencio. Nunca abría la boca si no era necesario como dije antes.

Se mantenía al margen de todo y de todos. Cuando nos visitaban los señores Okuda el desaparecía volviendo al anochecer. Esa era parte de su rutina diaria.

Se iba, volvía, se bañaba, hacía la y se acostaba en su habitación. Volvería a verle por la mañana como mucho la espalda mientras salía por la puerta principal, porque a veces ni eso. Volvía empapado en sudor, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que esas horas que desaparecía se las pasaba entrenando él solo.

Aunque esté feliz porque pronto tendré a mi bebé, y que los señores Okuda me estubiesen apoyando, en realidad me estaba sintiendo completamente sola. Ellos no sabían cual era realmente mi situación con Sasuke. Ni que a Sasuke lo estaban buscando por ser un criminal de rango S.

-Deja de estar en las nubes y ponte a comer de una vez.-oí que decía de una manera fría e indiferente. Ni siquiera se estaba dignando en mirarme.

-Comeré si quiero.-le contesté fulminándolo con la mirada y con su mismo tono de voz.

Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido clavando su oscura y glacial mirada sobre mí. Si no estubiera ya acostumbrada a miradas como la que me estaba lanzando en ese momento, tenía por seguro que bajaría la mirada al suelo evitándola por el miedo que me causaría. Pero como ya me las conocía demasiado bien( en parte porque no hacía otra cosa que mirarme así )se la sostube mirándolo fijamente.

-Comerás porque yo te lo digo y porque llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti. Si no fuera así ten por seguro que no me importaría si comes o no.

-Te has acordado que tienes un hijo, enhorabuena Sasuke.-le respondí irónicamente. Después de cinco meses se llegaba a acordar de que iba a tener un hijo.

-Deja de decir tonterías y come.-Que conste que lo hice por mi hijo y no porque me lo hubiera mandado él. Y bueno porque me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Terminamos de cenar, y me fui a mi habitación dejando a Sasuke que lo recogiera todo. Que pringara con todo.

Me quedé dormida al instante que me recosté en mi futón.

Ya hacía bastante frío. Estábamos a mediados de noviembre, y vivir en las montañas tenía como consecuencia que nevara más temprano e hiciera más frío. Al menos tenía un edredón bastante calentito para resguardarme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Aún era de noche y no se oía nada salvo el movimiento de los árboles y el sonido de algún grillo.

Si acababa de cenar,¿Cómo iba seguir teniendo hambre?

Resignada me levanté y salí de mi habitación con la enorme camiseta que me ponía para dormir.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para saciar mi necesidad por la comida, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al ogro de Sasuke. Tenía un despertar malísimo.

Llegué a la cocina y abrí el armario donde estaban las galletas y algunos dulces. Si seguía comiendo tanto azucar el bebé iba a salir hiperactivo, pero es que no lo podía evitar, se me antojaban dulces a todas horas.

Abrí el frigorífico y saqué la jarra que contenía la leche para servírmela en un vaso.

-¿Qué haces levantada?.-di un saltito asustada al escuchar su voz detrás de mi estando a cocina a oscuras. No me di cuenta de que había soltado la jarra de la leche y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos manchando todo el suelo.-Que escándalosa eres….

-N-No es culpa mía. Me has asustado.-le dije con una mano apoyada en el pecho sintiendo que mi corazón estaba muy acelerado por la sorpresa.

-Te asustas por cualquier cosa.-iba a replicarle, pero noté que se acercaba a mí al verle con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.-No te muevas o te clavaras un cristal.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía razón. Si me movía un poco podría herirme mis pies desnudos con los cristales.

Intenté moverme por uno de los laterales que supuse que no habría ninguno, pero me detuvo y me alzó en volandas sujetándome entre sus fuerte brazos, y así alejandome del área donde se encontraban los cristales.

-Te he dicho que no te movieras, ¿no me has oído?.-dijo regañándome mientras me depositaba de nuevo en el suelo delicadamente.-¿Sakura?

-¿Eh?, si perdona.-dije mirando hacia otro lado saliendo de mi asombro.

Oí como suspiraba para después alejarse y recoger el destrozo que había causado antes.

Me estaba empezando a preguntar si Sasuke no tendría en realidad un poco de bipolaridad. No es normal que en la cena y en todo el día le importara un cero a la izquierda y ahora le preocupe que pueda herirme por unos cristales rotos. Sin contar con su repentina amabilidad.

Aunque la verdad, hacía unos días que le pillé desprevenido observando mi barriga en la sala de estar mientras yo miraba como la nieve caía en el jardín. Tampoco estaba muy segura de que la estaba observando o simplemente tenía la mirada perdida.

-Ya está, ahora vete a la cama.-dijo tirando los restos de cristales en la basura.

-Es que aún tengo hambre.-murmuré mirando hacia el suelo.

Oí que volvía a suspirar, y noté que pasaba por mi lado para marcharse de la cocina.

-Procura dejar algo para mañana…..

-Por cierto Sasuke,¿para qué has venido?.-vi que se detenía en seco casi pasando el marco de la cocina.-¿Acaso te he despertado?

Se quedó ahí quieto unos antes de volverse hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y cabreado. Me volví a sorprender por su repentina reacción de nuevo. Su mirada duró unos momentos para después desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

De verdad que no lo llego a entender.

Me acerqué a la encimera de nuevo a por el montoncito de dulces que estaba deseando poder comerme de una vez. Y mientras lo hacía reflexionaba mirando por la ventana la luna.

Cuando acabé y quedé para mi parecer suficientemente satisfecha, me acaricié mi abulatda barriga de arriba a bajo.

-Espero que no salgas igual que tu padre porque sino estoy apañada.-le dije deseando que pudiera escuharme de verdad.

Llegué a mi habitació y me recosté en mi calentito y cómodo futón para poder conciliar por fin el sueño.

Me revolví quejándome he intentando darme la la vuelta hacia un lugar donde no hubiera claridad. ¿Claridad? No podía ser ya de día.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y comprobé que mi habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del Sol. Pero si apenas me había dormido, no podía ser….

Me levanté costándome la vida en ello, estaba muy cansada pero si me iba a visistar la señora Okuda hoy no era muy indicado que me encontrara en la cama durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Fui a la cocina restregandome los ojos para desayunar algo y despertarme un poco más de lo que estaba, pero me encontré con Sasuke saliendo de allí, por lo que me paré en seco sorprendida. Miré hacia hacia la sala de estar donde las puertas del jardín estaban abiertas, y comprobé por la luz del Sol que serían las diez o cosa así, por lo que me descolocó aún más.

Pasó por mi lado sin decir ni una palabra para dirigirse hacía la puerta principal y salir por ella en silencio.

No era normal en Sasuke levantarse tarde. Siempre lo hacía puntual y un poco antes del amanecer para marcharse a entrenar.

Bueno supongo que como se desveló anoche por dios sabe qué, se habría quedado dormido. Así que le resté importancia al asunto.

Al poco rato de terminar de desayunar y vestirme de diario, oí que llamaban a la puerta. Fui hacia la entrada y abrí. Era la señora Okuda que me brindaba una agradable sonrisa.

La invité a pasar llevándola hacia la sala de estar, mientras iba a la cocina a por algo de té.

-Señora Okuda no debería hacer todo el camino hasta aquí para visitarme con el tiempo que hace ya.-le dije sirviéndole el té.

-No digas tonterías, he de aproverchar ahora que la nieve aún no lo ha cubierto todo.-me respondió cogiendo su taza de té y soplándole antes de llevarsela a los labios.

-Pero aún así….

-Bueno deja de quejarte tanto.¿Cómo has pasado la noche?.-me cortó rápidamente.

-Pues….bien, aunque tuve que levantarme a tomarme un buen tentempié.-le respondí algo confundida.-¿Porqué la pregunta?

-Bueno a veces a algunas mujeres empiezan a sentir a estas alturas que el bebé se mueve o empieza a dar patadas, y a veces resulta un poco molesto.-dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

-Pues yo no he sentido nada.-le dije repasando estos meses si por algún casual sentí algún movimiento sin darme cuenta.

Estubimos así, charlando tranquilamente hasta que la señora Okuda tuvo que irse y le acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto.-dijo dandose la vuelta.-¿Ya sabeís que nombre le vais a poner si es niño o niña?

-Ah….bueno, aún no….

-Pues deberías de pensar en algunos ya, cuando menos te lo esperes romperás aguas, hazme caso. Bueno nos vemos, Sakura cuidaos.-se despidió dandose media vuelta para seguir su camino en un manto de blanca nieve.

Cerré la puerta corrediza, pensando en lo que acababa de decir la señora Okuda.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en ningún nombre, ni siquiera si pudiera ser niño o niña, porque la verdad es que no me importaba, yo lo querría igual. Tendría que hablar con Sasuke, aunque conociéndole dirá que elija uno cualquiera o el que me diera la gana y punto. No se complicaría mucho la vida respecto a eso.

Pasé todo el día que restaba dándole vueltas a nombres de todo tipo, y la verdad es que no me decidía por ninguno en particular que me llamara mucho la atención. Esto era más complicado de lo que había esperado.

Oí que cerraban la puerta de entrada, y me asomé al pasillo desde mi habitación para ver a Sasuke entrando a la casa, algo cabizbajo. Me pareció un poco raro, pero a estas alturas….

Dió unos pasos por el pasillo cuando ví que se tambaleaba y se apoyaba en la pared sin poder evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayese al suelo. Menos mal que reaccioné lo rápido que me permitía el embarazo y lo sujeté a tiempo antes de que se diera de bruces contra las tablas de madera.

Entonces pude apreciar que su temperatura estaba muy alta. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Como pude lo llevé hacia su habitación y a duras penas lo recosté en su futón quitándole su camisa empapada en sudor, para después ir y traer un cuenco con agua fría y un paño para majoralo y acomodarlo en su ardiente frente. Le tapé con el edredón hasta el cuello al ver que no paraba de temblar y castañear los dientes. Sino le bajaba la fiebre yo sola no sería capaz de llevarlo hasta el baño y meterlo en la bañera. Primero porque llevarlo desde el pasillo hasta su habitación me había costado la vida y estaba a lado, y segundo, porque como consiguiese llegar la que caería a la bañera sería yo.

Le estube cambiando el paño muchas veces, pero la fibre tardaba mucho en bajarle. Seguro habría cogido una gripe de campeonato. Normal, el idiota se iba a entrenar con el tiempo que hacía a quien sabe donde, sudando, con frío y sin nada para protegerte de él. Idiota, no tenía otro nombre.

Tendría que optar por otra medida que no fuera hacer un viaje hasta el baño, y la única que me quedaba era el calor corporal. Sencillamente genial. Como estaba yo ahora con mis hormonas y el lío de cabeza que tenía con mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, estaba segura de que sería una noche interesante. Pero no me quedaba otra que hacerlo.

Suspiré profundamente, y me quité la camiseta dejando mi torso desnudo. Me introduje en el edredón a su costado, y me di cuenta de que no podría subirme sobre él. Tuve que ponerlo de costado con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho para que pudiera transmitirle algo de calor sin tener que ponerme boca abajo.

Tras unos momentos bastante largos, dejó de temblar poco a poco, y lo que me sorprendió fue que se acomodara a su gusto en mi pecho y que enredara su piernas contra las mias. Ya no le castañeaban los dientes y la expresión de su rostro se había relajado, y parecía que dormía plácidamente. No pude evitar pasar y acariciar sus oscuros cabellos con mis manos, apartandole algunos mechones húmedos de su mejilla sonrojada y de su frente perlada en sudor. Noté que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

Sé que no está bien que diga esto estando él enfermo, pero es que estaba muy guapo así. Relajado, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el cabello revuelto.

No me di cuenta de que los ojos comenzaban a pesarme tanto que llegaron a cerrarse sin quererlo.

Nosé exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaría dormida, pero de repente sentí que algo se estaba revolviento suavemente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrandome primero con los rebeldes cabellos de Sasuke. Me dí cuenta que aún seguía dormido, y comprové que la fiebre no le había vuelto a subir, pero aún así tenía la temperatura un poco alta.

Ví que la habitación no estaba iluminada aún, pero había unos pocos destellos de claridad que anunciaban que pronto comenzaría a amanecer.

Otra vez volvía a sentir lo mismo. Pero Sasuke estaba quieto, nose había movido ni un centímetro.

Entonces me di cuenta de que esos movimientos no provenían de Sasuke, sino del bebé.

No pude evitar emocionarme y sonreir de oreja a oreja.

Oí que Sasuke se quejaba y abría los ojos despacio para terminar por hacerlo de golpe al percatarse de mi presencia.

-¿Qué estas….?

-Sshh mira.-le tapé rápidamente la boca con una mano y con la otra dirigí la suya que estaba sujeta a mi cintura hacia mi barriga. Ví que me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero cuando noté que el bebé comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, su expresión se fue suavizando poco a poco.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde tenía apoyada su mano.

Estubo todo el rato que se movió el bebé sin apartar su mano y su mirada de ahí. Hasta que se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su antebrazo.

-Ahora dime ,¿qué haces aquí?.-me preguntó no tan enfadado como lo había notado en un principio. Además su voz sonaba cansada.

-Tenías mucha fiebre, y aún sigues teniendo un poco. Así que para bajarla me quedé aquí.-le respondí mirándole a los ojos.

Por su parte volvió a recostarse, esta vez boca arriba con un brazo apoyado sobre los ojos.

-Deberías quedarte en cama un par de días hasta que te sientas mejor.-le dije sin obtener respuesta de su parte.

Me levanté despacio y me puse la camiseta antes de salir de la habitación.

Le prepararía algo de comer para que se tomara la medicina y pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Cuando acabé, me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Sasuke. Se encontraba dándome la espalda. Me acerqué de nuevo hacia él y noté que estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo, aunque se enredara en el edredón para ocultarlo.

-Sasuke tómate la medicina y come un poco, te vendrá bien.-le dije mientras intentaba apartarle el edredón que le tapaba su ruborizado rostro.

-N-No n-necesi-sito na-nada de….

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso y haz lo que te digo. Estas muy enfermo y casi no puedes ni articular palabra. Tendrás suerte si pasas esta noche con el frío que está empezando a hacer ahora sin tomarte nada.-le solté seriamente.

A los pocos minutos se destapó bruscamente, dejandome ver su cara con una mezcla de enojo y crispada por el frío. Se incorporó sentándose como pudo, mientras que fui a su armario para conseguirle algo de ropa para que se la pusiera en la parte arriba.

Cogí su bata negra que más bien parecía un kimono y se la eché sobre los hombros mientras él comía el arroz que le había preparado. La verdad es que yo también estaba empezando a tiritar de frío.

Cuando acabó de comer y tomarse la medicina a regañadientes, salí dejándole dormir para dejar todas las cosas en la cocina y luego ir hacia mi dormitorio para ponerme mi bata parecida a la de Sasuke, pero esta era de color rosado pálido, con el emblema de los Uchiha bordado atrás en el cuello. La verdad es que al principio no me hizo mucha gracia. Las ropas que tenía en mi armario me las había traído la señora Okuda de cuando ella era jóven o de chicas que ya no les hacía falta. Pero algunas de ellas las había conseguido Sasuke de nosé exactamente donde, pero tenían el emblema bordado en ellas. A veces también me preguntaba de donde demonios sacaba el dinero para conseguir comprar comida y todas las cosas que necesitábamos. Solo esperaba que no estubiera robando a nadie…..

* * *

**Holaaaa a todos! ^^**

**Siento el retraso, pero bueno una actualización a cada semana no esta tan mal no? n,nU**

**Es que ya pronto empezaré con los exámenes y mi profesor de dibujo artístico quiere que le entreguemos 30 dibujos para el final de este trimestre, por lo que serán 90 entre los tres trimentres. Pero no dejaré de subir ;D**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, favoritos y alertas ^w^-**

**Por cierto, para los que leaís mi otra historia ****"No lo Sabrá Nadie"**** os acordareís u otros no xDD que mencioné que me gustaba la pareja SasuNaru y NaruSasu y que Naruto Shippuden podría terminar así. **

**Bueno respecto a eso soy libre de opinar lo que quiero y expresar lo que creo que veo y oigo por algunos rumores. Y respecto a mi gusto por esta pareja, seguiré diciendo y repitiendo que me gusta el SasuNaru y el NaruSasu porque me ENCANTA, y si por decir eso hay gente que deja de leer mis fics me parece muy bien, cada uno que haga lo que le de la gana, yo seguiré escribiendo y subiendo mis historias, porque me gusta. No tengo por qué callarme mis gustos para no perder lectores. Como dije antes soy libre de decir lo que quiero y de que me guste lo que a mi realmente me gusta. **

**Así que si ha alguien le molesta que me guste esta pareja y deja de leer mis historias, yo respeto su decisión, pero que no me diga que no vuelva a repetir que me gusta esta pareja porque no lo haré.**

**Solo quería decir eso, porque me molestó bastante.**

**Así que me despido y os veré en el próximo capi si es que seguiís siguiendo mi historia xDD**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no mia.**

* * *

_**-Capitulo 5-**_

Todo el jardín estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, y el color del cielo estaba llegando a alcanzar un negro carbón que no me gustaba nada.

Se estaba volviéndo ha acercar otra tormenta. Llevaba dos días seguidos encerrada en casa aislandome de ella, y por fin que había parado volvía a continuar.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina y preparar un té para entrar un poco en calor, a pesar de que iba bastante abrigada, sentía el cuerpo cortado y parecía que el frío me llegaba a los huesos.

Herví el agua y la eché en la taza para volver a mi habitación.

La casa estaba totalmente en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido que producía el aire frío de fuera. Era un sonido bastante triste, y no hacía más que recordarme la soledad que me brindaba esta casa. Cada día que pasaba la notaba más fría. No por el tiempo, sino porque parecía que allí no vivía donde iba o pasaba cualquier habitación,esta estaba vacía. Era una casa fantasma, y yo era el fantasma que la habitaba.

Nunca llegué a pensar que aquí podría nevar tanto. Y por culpa de aquello las visitas de los señores Okuda se había reducido a cero. Llevaba semanas sin saber de ellos, y en mi estado no podría bajar al pueblo aunque quisiese. Ya estaba cerca de los ocho meses, y como siguiera así me estaba viendo dar a luz sola.

No sabía donde demonios se había metido Sasuke. Se fue diciendo que no tardaría en regresar, y ya lleva un mes fuera. Por lo menos había llenado la despensa antes de irse y no me dejó muriendome de hambre….

Llegó la noche, y me metí en mi futón recostándome de lado y tapándome casi hasta la cabeza. El sueño no tardó en llegar, y me quedé dormida al instante.

Pasaron varios días, y la tormenta no tenía pinta de parar.

No podía más, la casa se me estaba viniendo encima, y ya ni siquiera salía de mi habitación, ni del mismo futón. Me pasaba las horas intentando no llorar abrazada a mi abultado vientre.

Una noche, me levanté con sed y fui a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Cuando volví a mi habitación, noté algo húmedo que caía por mis piernas. Miré hacia abajo, y ví que había agua en el suelo de madera. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, y observé que había un pequeño rastro también que llegaba desde la cocina.

El corazón se me empezó ha acelerar, y un sentimiento de pánico me invadió al darme cuenta de que había roto aguas, pero lo había hecho estando sola, sin nadie que me ayudase.

Intenté mantener la calma dando vueltas por la casa pensando en lo que debería hacer, pero la única solución que tenía era llegar hasta el pueblo. Pero aún seguía la tormenta y si me quedaba atrapada en la nieve…..

Sacudí la cabeza ante esa idea, y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar noté un fuerte dolor en el vientre y no pude más que sujetarme a la pared.

Tras pasar un poco el dolor, entré en mi habitación para tumbarme con dificultad en el futón. Suponía que el dolor que había sentido antes era una contracción, y parecía que venía otra.

Agarré fuertemente el futón al sentir aquel dolor que llegaba hasta mis riñones sin poder remediar soltar un grito. Esta vez había sido más fuerte. Como deseaba que la señora Okuda estubiera ahí para darme algo que calmase el dolor.

Pasaron las horas, y yo estaba empapada en sudor retorciéndome y gritando de dolor. No paraba de tener contracciones, y el bebé no llegaba aún. Una vez leí que una embarazada podría tardar hasta dos días en dar a luz. Y ahora que lo estoy experimentando rezaba para que lo ponía en ese libro lo hubiera escrito alguien que no supiera de lo que hablaba o que se lo hubiese inventado. No podría estar dos días así….

Si el bebé llegaba a nacer no sabía lo iba a hacer. Solo se me ocurrió colocarme una de mis almohadas entre las piernas para que al bebé no le pasase nada, pero luego no sabía lo que haría. No estaba especialida en partos ni nada de eso.

Estaba asustada, si le pasaba algo al bebé no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lo único que quería es que alguien estubiera a mi lado para ayudarme a que a mi hijo no le pasara nada.

Apenas me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a clarear.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, con las lágrimas bañando todo mi rostro y el cuerpo lánguido, casi sin fuerzas. Pero las contracciones no paraban de pronunciarse una y otra vez….

-Sakura.

Miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y agudicé el oído. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al oír movimiento en la entrada de la casa.

-Sakura.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al oír aquella voz que me llamaba.

-Sas…Sasuke.-le llamé, pero sabía que no lo había llamado lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. Entonces sentí de nuevo otra contracción y volví a gritar de dolor.

Oí como llegaba corriendo hasta mi habitación.

-Sakura,¿qué te pasa?.-se arrodilló a mi lado y pude ver que me observaba de arriba a bajo.- Ahora vuelvo, no tardo.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de allí.

No podía dejarme sola otra vez, y menos ahora. Volví a tener otra contracción, y tras tenerla empecé a verlo todo oscuro….

-¡Hey, Sakura!.-sentí que me palmeaban la mejilla, y vi que la persona que lo hacía era la señora Okuda.-Vamos, ya tendrás tiempo de dormir después, ahora tienes que empujar.

-Ya tenemos lo que nos pediste, querida.-Ví que aquella voz provenía del señor Okuda, que entraba a la habitación seguido de Sasuke.-Aquí tienes….

Pude ver que eran unas toallas y un cuenco bastante grande con agua caliente.

-Sasuke, ponte tras ella y agárrala para que esté más cómoda.-Sasuke hizo lo que la señora Okuda le mandó. Se situó detrás de mí y quedé con la espalda apoyada en su pecho, mientras yo flexionaba las piernas y las abría para que el bebé pudiera salir.

-Muy bien Sakura, ahora tienes que empujar,¿vale?.-yo asentí, e hice lo que me pidió.-Tienes que hacerlo más fuerte….

-No puedo….no puedo más.-estaba muy cansada de haber estado toda la noche en vela con aquellos dolores y los que estaba sintiendo ahora.

-Claro que puedes, venga.

Estube un rato intentándo empujar, hasta que la señora Okuda dijo que estaba viendo asomarse la cabeza del bebé.

-Sasuke agarrale las piernas, no puede sostenerse.-Sasuke me aupó las piernas desde su posición, y la señora Okuda me volvió a decir que siguiera empujando.

Tras largos momentos, por fin la cabeza estaba fuera.

-Bien Sakura, solo un poco más.-apreté tanto como pude, y unos minutos después, oí su llanto. Por fin había acabado.

Ví como la señora Okuda lo sostenía entre sus brazos cubierto un poco de sangre y temblando por el llanto. Estaba bien….

Apoyé todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el pecho de Sasuke intentando calmar mi respiración, mientras los señores Okuda lavaban un poco al bebé.

Sentí que Sasuke se removía y me acomodaba mejor en su musculoso pecho, mientras situaba sus piernas a mis costados y noté como acercaba su mejilla casi cerca de la mía. Era una caricia cargada de ternura, algo que me sorprendió viniendo precisamente de él. Intenté volverme hacia él, pero la señora Okuda se situó a mi lado y extendió sus brazos para entregarme a mi bebé cubierto por una mantita blanca.

No pesaba nada, era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil que me daba miedo cogerlo por si le hacía daño.

-Felicidades chicos por el pequeñín.-nos felicitó el señor Okuda.

-Se parece mucho a Sasuke, ¿no crees?.

Miré a la señora Okuda y luego a mi bebé. Tenía razón, casi todos los rasgos los había sacado de Sasuke, excepto por esa pequeña matita de pelo. Parecía que iba a tener el cabello mucho más alborotado que su padre. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Sakura os revisaré a los dos….

-Entonces el muchacho y yo esperaremos fuera.-el señor Okuda se levantó para salir de la habitación. Sentí que Sasuke se retiraba de mi con cuidado. Me giré a verle intentándo ver la expresión de su rostro, pero estaba de espaldas a mi y salio siguiendo al señor Okuda.

Hacía un mes que no le veía, y solo había visto su rostro unos segundos antes de salir corriendo por los señores Okuda, y en ese momento no podía parar a obsevarle detenidamente. Ni siquiera ahora era muy consciente de lo que había pasado antes de que ellos vinieran. Parecía que había sido como una pesadilla.

Unos momentos más tarde, después de que la señora Okuda nos revisara a mi hijo y a mi estando todo en orden, intenté asearme un poco ya que apenas podía moverme. Y la señora Okuda cambió mi futón por otro limpio, para que pudiera tumbarme abrazando a mi pequeño.

Les di las gracias a ambos ancianos antes de que se marcharan acompañados de Sasuke a la entrada, mientras yo me quedaba recostada en mi habitación descansando.

No podía dejar de observarle, y de acariciar su pequeña cabecita mientras respiraba tranquilamente en su sueño. Aún no podía creerme que este bebé era mío. Le di un suave beso en su pequeña frente antes de acercarlo más hacia mi.

Cerré los ojos un momento, pero sentí como si me estuvieran observando, y me vi obligada a abrirlos de nuevo, para encontrarme a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su rostro parecía calmado y serio como siempre.

Se acercó a donde estábamos, arrodillándose junto al futón sin apartar su mirada de mi.

Intenté incorporarme y preguntarle donde había estado metido todo este tiempo, pero oí unos gimoteos producidos por mi bebé. Clavé la vista en él antes de que comenzara a llorar.

Inmediatamente lo cogí entre mis brazos para intentar calmarle, pero ya que había estado durmiendo antes, tal vez lo que le pasaba es que tuviera hambre. Así que me senté y me descubrí el pecho para que el bebé pudiera alimentarse.

Paró de llorar al instante. Aunque no sabía acerca de embarazos, si sabía algo de niños pequeños. Ya que en el hospital me pasaba a veces por el área infantil a ayudar en lo que podía. Los niños no eran tan pequeños ni recién nacidos como lo era mi pequeño, pero aún así me las podría apañar.

Aparté la vista del bebé, al darme cuenta de que me había olvidado de la presencia de Sasuke. Estaba demasiado absorta observando al bebé, pero ví que no era la única. Él tampoco apartaba la mirada del pequeño. Y entonces me di cuenta, de que Sasuke aún no lo había cogido en brazos. Solo se limitaba a observarle desde la distancia que nos separaba. Además, tampoco hacía ademán de acercarse.

Entonces sentí que el bebé hacía el intento de apartarse, y lo agarré mejor para que yo pudiera colocarme de nuevo la bata en su lugar. Y en eso me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a abrir los ojos.

Me sorprendí cuando esos pequeños ojitos que me miraban no eran negros como había esperado que fuesen, sino verdes como los míos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me dibujara en el rostro y cogiera una de sus manitas que asomaba bajo aquella manta que llevaba alrededor.

-Sakura.

Alcé la cabeza al oír la voz de Sasuke que me llamaba.

-Duermete.—tras decir aquello se incorporó para salir de la habitación.

-Oye, Sasuke.—lo llamé, y se detuvo casi al llegar a la puerta.-¿No quieres….cogerlo?

No obtuve respuesta por su parte. Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, seguía de espaldas a mi. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, fue algo fugaz, pero parecía que iba a volverse. Pero se detuvo, y antes de salir oí un leve susurro diciéndome que descansara.

No dije nada, y solo me limité a recostarme de nuevo con mi bebé soñoliento.

Estaba bastante raro, bueno, más de lo normal. No entendía su actitud de ahora. Hace apenas un mes no cruzábamos palabra, y ahora tenía la sensación de que inconscientemente se acercaba a mi, como lo que había pasado al dar a luz. Había sido una caricia muy cálida viniendo de su parte.

Me pregunto qué le había pasado este mes que había estado fuera….

Cerré los ojos, y al cabo de unos momentos me quedé dormida. Pero parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo cuando me ví obligada a abrirlos de nuevo por el llanto de mi pequeño.

Le di el pecho, y me di cuenta que ya eran altas horas de la noche. Y parecía que no había dormido nada….

Al día siguiente, conseguí levantarme para desayunar algo caliente y mientras, volver a darle el pecho al bebé. La verdad es que ya tendría que ir pensando en un nombre, pero el caso es que no se me ocurría ninguno. Bueno, había uno, que hacía tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza, pero no estaba segura si debería llamarle así. Además, aparte de eso, Sasuke no se pronunció en el resto de la mañana. Andaba de aquí para allá por la casa sin dirigirme la palabra, y sin dedicarle un vistazo a su hijo.

Dejé a mi bebé dormido en mi habitación, y fui al cuarto de Sasuke para intentar hablar con él, aunque suponía que sería una conversación bastante corta. Pero aún así debía hablar con él.

Entre abrí un poco la puerta corrediza, y me fijé que esta sentado recostado contra la pared, y miraba el jardín nevado con la vista perdida. Su rostro no mostraba ese aire serio y malhumorado que tenía siempre. Sus facciones estaban más relajadas, y parecía que estaba ausente del mundo. Me moría por saber lo que estaría pensando…

Abrí un poco más la puerta y me hice paso dentro del dormitorio. Me fijé que la habitación seguía como la dejé hace un par de días. Volví a observarle, sin que él aún se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y pude verle unas sombras bajo sus ojos alicaídos. Tal vez no había dormido en toda la noche.

Me acerqué a él, y ví que no reaccionaba, así que carraspeé un poco antes de hablarle.

-Oye Sasuke, pareces cansado, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?.-no se movió ni un centímetro.

Me adentré más en la habitación, y tras pasar por su lado cerré la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Aparte de que quería que me prestara atención, tambien lo hice porque el dormitorio se estaba convirtiendo en un congelador. Pero lo único que conseguí con eso fue que parpadeara, por lo demás, todo igual.

-Sasuke….

-Vete.-Fue un susurro, pero lo pude oír perfectamente.

-No me voy.—me senté frente a él.—Quiero saber donde estubiste todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué importa eso?

-Claro que me importa, quiero saberlo.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque quiero, y deja de responderme con preguntas y dimelo ya.-le dije al ver que quería evitarme.

-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir, así que nosé por qué demonios insistes tanto en intentar sacarme cosas como estas.

-Ya sabes por qué…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que un llanto proveniente de mi habitación lo rompió.

-Esta conversación no acaba aquí, Sasuke.—dije mientras me iba incorporando, y me dirigía hacia la puerta.—Y al menos por un momento podrías salir de tu estado de zombie, e ir a abrazar a tu hijo.

Salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, y me dirigía hacia la mia. Al parecer solo necesitaba un cambio de pañales, que solucioné rápidamente gracias a que la señora Okuda en su última visita trajo unos paquetes, y algunas otras cosas como ropa para el bebé.

Pasé el resto del día en mi habitación. Solo salí para almorzar y cenar un poco, el resto estaba con mi pequeño.

Parecía tonta, pero esperaba y seguía esperando que Sasuke apareciese por mi puerta y viera a su hijo. Y la verdad, no le costaba tanto hacer un poco de esfuerzo, pero se mantenía impasible las semanas que transcurrieron tras el nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Pero lo que más me extrañaba es que, si se mostraba indiferente, no entendía por qué a veces lo pillaba observándonos. Pero cuando lo hacía, giraba rápidamente la cara y se marchaba de allí.

-Solo dale un poco de tiempo.—me dijo la señora Okuda mientras cargaba a mi bebé.

Hoy los señores Okuda nos habían hecho una visita, y nosotras nos encontrábamos en la sala tomando algo de té con unas pastas. Le conté la situación que estaba viviendo con Sasuke, y ella estaba tratando de convencerme de que eso cambiaría dentro de poco.

-Oiga señora Okuda, ¿de qué tenía que hablar su marido con Sasuke?

-Ah, eso….Pues verás, últimamente hemos sufrido unos robos de algunos asltantes en los cultivos. No sabemos si son peligrosos o no, por eso Tenko quiere pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, para que le eche una mano con los demás del pueblo.

-¿Deberas espera que acepte?—le dije mientras le ponía a mi bebé el chupete. Estaba bastante despierto, cuando a esta hora de la tarde siempre le entraba sueño.

-Bueno, últimamente Sasuke viene a casa ha menudo para hablar con Tenko.—dijo mientras le hacía carantoñas al bebé. Yo me quedé algo confundida por lo que había dicho.—Así que tal vez sí acepte.

-Y…¿y sabe por casualidad de qué hablan?.—le pregunté con bastante curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no losé, solo van a la parte de atrás donde tien el taller y pasan allí la tarde….

-Ya veo.—Por lo que parecía tenía mucho tiempo para charlar con el señor Okuda y no le quedaba tiempo para nuestro hijo.

-Por cierto Sakura, pronto va a derretirse la nieve, y las mujeres del pueblo no hacen más que preguntarme por ti y por este niño tan guapo. Así que cuando eso pase baja para que os vean.

-Claro.—le dije con una sonrisa.

Me giré al oí pasos acercarse hacia la sala, y ví al señor Okuda adentrarse en ella e ir hacia su esposa.

-Vaya, está más grande que la última vez….

-¿Qué dices Tenko? Solo tiene unas pocas semanas.—le contradijo su esposa sin apartar la mirada de mi pequeño.

-Pues yo lo noto más grande…..

Miré hacia la puerta, y me encontré a Sasuke recostado contra el marco. Me fijé en que estaba observando a los ancianos, aunque más bien era al pequeño a quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Oye Sakura.—dejé de fijarme en Sasuke, y me giré hacia la señora Okuda quien fue la que me llamó.-¿Ya tiene nombre el pequeño?

-No, aún no.—dije mirando a Sasuke de reojo.—Aunque he pensado en uno pero nose si debería ponerselo….

-¿Y eso por qué? Deberías llamarle como quieras.

-Ya losé, pero no depende solo de mi.—dije fulminado a Sasuke con la mirada. Pero él solo me ignoró y se marchó de allí.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya reaccionará….

-Ha tenido todo el tiempo de reaccionar señor Okuda.—dije mientras cogia a mi bebé que estaba en brazos de su esposa.—Y ya estoy harta de esperar….

Antes de que los ancianos se marchasen próximo el anochecer, el señor Okuda me informó de que Sasuke había aceptado ayudarle en la vigilancia del pueblo. Eso me hizo enfadarme aún más.

Así que al día siguiente, como había acordado con el señor Okuda, Sasuke fue a ayudarle junto con otros aldeanos.

Mientras mi pequeño y yo pasámos el resto del día en casa. Deseaba que la nieve se derretiese de una vez para que pudiera bajar al pueblo. Ya estaba cansada de estar en casa….

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y tras de darle de comer a mi pequeño y acostarle en mi habitación, fui a la cocina para preparar la cena. Cuando en unos minutos de haber entrado, escuché unos ruidos en la entrada. Era característico en Sasuke no decir que ya estaba en casa cuando llegaba. Pero estaba vez era algo diferente.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, y agudicé un poco más el oído. Los ruidos eran extraños, así que me acerqué a la entrada de la cocina para asomarme al pasillo y ver quien había en la entrada. Pero cuando me asomé, me di cuenta de que allí no había nadie.

Me comenzó ha acelrar el corazón a mucha velocidad, y rápidamente sin hacer ruido volví a acercarme a la encimera y apoderarme de un cuchillo, posicionándo la hoja en mi muñeca.

Salí de mi escondite sigilosamente, sin dejar de prestar atención a mis sentidos auditivos. Llegué a la mitad del pasillo cuando acabé aprisionada contra la pared de un fuerte empujón. Intenté de librarme de él con un puñetazo en su estómago, que resutó certero y así pude dirigirme a mi habitación para buscar a mi hijo y salir de allí mientras aquel sujeto que me atacó se retorcía en el suelo. Aunque sabía que no era el único que rondaba por allí.

Entré en mi dormitorio, y tras agarrar a mi pequeño salí por la puerta del jardín.

No me importó el frío doloroso que estaban sufriendo mis pies denudos al correr sobre la nieve, solo quería salir de allí y poner a mi bebé a salvo. Me adentré en el bosque esperando así despistar a los que venían tras nosotros, pero de nuevo sentí que me derrivaban y caía al suelo. Intenté incorporarme, pero algo o alguien me lo impedía y notaba como me arrebataba a mi hijo de mis brazos de un tirón.

Escuchaba como lloraba, y yo me estaba deseperando al no poder apartar al sujeto que me aprisionaba contra el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que hemos hecho una buena captura.—oí que decía una voz masculina grave, y pude ver a tres figuras oscuras. Una de ellas un poco rezagada sobandose el estómago y el que parecía que había hablado era el que tenía a mi hijo.

Volví a forcejear pero el que me tenía prisionera me tenía bien sujeta.

-Oye jefe, parece que quiere jugar.—sentí su asqueroso aliento contra mi oído.-¿No es así pequeña?

Sentí como me manoseba y lamía el cuello mientras me desgarraba las ropas. Con repugnacia le golpeé con una serie de patadas y golpes en los costados. Conseguí darle en la boca del estómago, e intenté incoporarme, pero volvió a tumbarme de un buen golpe en la cara. Volvió a desgarrarme la ropa, mientras que yo inutilmente seguía defendiendome. Me tenía bien sujeta.

Estaba deseperada, y pronto mi forcejeo se volvió más debil. Me desgarró la camiseta de un tirón y aproveché para golpearle en su asquerosa cara, pero me sujetó las manos sobre mi cabeza. No podía más, no podía defenderme, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y oír a mi pequeño llorar mientras aquellos hombres se mofaban de la escena.

De repente sentí un tirón hacia arriba, y noté que la presencia de aquel asqueroso hombre ya no estaba.

El bosque se había vuelto oscuro, y solo se oía unos forcejeos y gritos mezclados con lo gritos de mi hijo. Mi respiración era agitada, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba rezando para que mi hijo estubiera bien.

Los gritos cesaron, y de repente el bosque se fue iluminando poco a poco. Se oyeron algunos gritos que no sabía exactamente lo que decían, porque yo estaba más pendiente de la figura que iba apareciendo en la oscuridad frente a mi. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de mi, con el entrecejo fruncido mirándome. La claridad se hizo más intensa hasta el punto de molestarme un poco. Vi que alguien se le acercaba, y él le entregó a mi pequeño, para después acercarse a mi.

No podía apartar la mirada de él mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de sus ropas y me la ponía sobre mis hombros, para después cogerme en brazos y comenzar a caminar. Yo solo me limité a recostarme contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos respirado con tranquilidad. Todo había pasado muy rápido, y gracias a Dios que había pasado sin causar nada grave.

Abrí los ojos, y parpadeé al tener la vista algo nublada, y me fijé que el techo que veía era el de mi habitación. Me incorporé con algo de dolor en los brazos, y me encontré con la oscura mirada de Sasuke. Le miré, pero me fijé en que tenía a mi bebé en brazos y me acerqué rápidamente a él preocupada.

Tenía los ojitos casi cerrados por el sueño, mientras se entretenía con el chupete. Respiré tranquila, estaba bien.

-No le ha pasado nada, pero tu deberías descansar.—levanté la vista para encontrarme de nuevo con la mirada de Sasuke.

No le respondí, solo me eché hacia atrás y me dediqué a observarle como hacía que el bebé agarrase con su pequeña mano su dedo índice. Me fijé en su rostro, que estaba iluminado por la ténue luz de un candelabro que estaba cerca de él. Y ví que sus facciones estaban relajadas, y sus labios casi formaban una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Levantó la cabeza, y se fijó en que lo estaba observando, pero no dijo nada, solo se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta el otro lado. Lo seguí con la mirada, y ví que dejaba a nuestro hijo en una cuna de madera. Una cuna que no recordaba que estubiese ahí.

-Sasuke, ¿de dónde….?

-Te he dicho que te duermas.—dijo arrodilladose y empujándome contra el futón.

No volví a contestarle, poque me miraba tan fijamente que casi me estaba hipnotizando. Sentí que me acariciaba cerca de los labios suavemente, pero aún así sentí algo de dolor en aquella parte. Era el lugar en donde aquel individuo me había golpeado.

Entonces ví que en el rostro de Sasuke se formaba una mueca mezclada entre irritación y preocupación. Iba preguntarle, pero él se me adelantó.

-¿Llegó a hacerte algo?

-N-No.—le dije sorprendida. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción que tuvo después.

Soltó un suspiro, y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Al principio no supe qué hacer, pero pronto sentí que deslizaba y recorría mi cuello hacia arriba con la punta de su nariz, y pasaba por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi nariz. Nos miramos por unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que me moví lo suficiente y junté mis labios con los suyos. Solo era una caricia, pero fue correspondida por él haciéndola más lenta y un poco más pronunciada. Enredé mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca acercándolo más hacia mi, pero entonces escuché un ruido proveniente de la cuna, que hizo girarme al instante. Sentí que Sasuke se levantaba, y lo ví acercarse hasta la cuna quedando de espaldas hacia mi.

-Parece que solo está soñando.—dijo mientras lo arropaba mejor. Sus movimientos eran bastante delicados y tiernos.

Sin quererlo, una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro al ver la escena. Jamás pensé ver al Sasuke de ahora en el papel de padre.

-¿Has pensado que nombre vas a ponerle?.—me preguntó de repente, aún sin volverse.

-Tal vez, si te parece bien.—le dije, pero no conseguí respuesta por parte de él, así que continué.—Había pensado en llamarle Daisuke….

Seguía de espaldas sin decir ni una palabra.

-Sasuke….

-Si te gusta, así se llamará. Ahora ve a dormir.—dijo sin más. Yo sonreí al comprobar lo atento y tierno que se comportaba de repente( aunque a su manera claro).

Me tumbé de costado dándole la espalda a él también, sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

-Gracias por salvarnos en el bosque.—dije mientras cerraba los ojos.—Y por hacerle la cuna a Daisuke.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que la he hecho yo?.—preguntó tras estar unos segundos en silencio.

-La señora Okuda me dijo que ibas a visitara su marido, y pasábais la tarde en su taller, así que llegué a la conclusión de que fuiste tu.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Bueno, por eso y porque en tu ropa sucia me encontré restos de madera lijada….

Esperé que dijese algo en su defensa, pero se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que lo había pillado. Y la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se ensanchó un poco más.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí, ya lo echaba de menos T_T**

**Sé que habrá gente que le gustaría crucificarme boca abajo por tardar tanto y lo entiendo XDD**

**Pero este mes he estado a tope de exámenes, y encima mi profesor de Lengua se cree que el mes que viene empezamos con selectividad. En serio está obsesionadísimo, si por él fuera se iría a dar clases a la universidad. Y encima en Filosofía hemos empezado a dar lógica, que eso de Lógica tiene poco porque esto a mi me parece idioma alien( ¬q ^ r ) Pero para ella es lógico, normal porque se le va la pinza de la manera en la que se le va…. XDD Parece el señor Burns de los Simpson pero sin calva XDD**

**Bueno no os aburro con mi vida jajaja XP**

**Os agradezco los reviews, favoritos, alertas y todos los que leís el fic Gracias! (L) ^w^**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo a todos jeje =D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ;D**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no mia.**

* * *

_**-Capitulo 6-**_

Estaba tumbada boca abajo, en el suelo de la sala bajo los rayos de sol de la tarde que entraban por la puerta corrediza del jardín, mientras le echaba un vistazo a un libro de plantas medicinales.

Me encontraba tan relajada, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería estar allí acostada leyendo y comiéndome las pastas que estaban a mi lado. Parece que la Primavera me estaba afectando volviéndome realmente vaga….

Levanté la vista del libro un momento, para ver como por el pasillo se perdían unos diminutos pies.

Suspiré profundamente, y con pesadez me levanté para salir por la puerta de la sala e ir en busca del dueño de esa rebelde mata de pelo oscura y ojos verdes inocentes.

De repente se detuvo en su gateo, obligándome a mi también a parar a una cierta distancia de él. Giró su rostro redondeado de infante hacia mi, observándome con sus ojos llenos de inocencia, para luego parapadear varias veces.

―No te muevas...

Pero antes de que hubiese acabado la frase salió disparado gateando para más tarde incorporarse y salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

―¡Para, Daisuke!

Rápidamente corrí tras él para detenerlo, después de que hubiese logrado abrir la puerta y salir al exterior. No podía creer la distancia que me había sacado ya…

Entonces, de la nada, vi que Sasuke se interponía en su camino agarrándolo del filo del pantalón y acercándolo a su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

―¿Cuántas veces piensas dejar que se te escape?.―dijo con tono arrogante mientras me acercaba a él y recuperaba un poco el aliento.―Esta es la tercera vez esta semana…

Yo le ignoré, y le presté más atención a coger a mi hijo del agarre de su padre para cargarlo en mis brazos y llevarlo de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa.

―Sé un buen chico, Daisuke.¿Qué pasa si te pierdes en el bosque?

Llegamos a la cocina, y senté a Daisuke en su trona junto a la encimera, donde siempre lo colocaba mientras hacía la cena para tenerlo vigilado. Porque ya me estaba quedando bastante claro que la cuna la quería menos cada día, no hacía más que escaparse de ella…

Para tener unos 16 meses, Daisuke ya era bastante despierto para entender ciertas cosas.

―¿Te portarás bien?.―le pregunté, para solo recibir un confuso asentimiento por su parte.

A pesar de ser un bebé inteligente y espabilado, no dejaba de ser eso, un bebé.

Daisuke había sacado el color de mis ojos, pero por todo lo demás era muy parecido a su padre, aunque su cabello estubiese bastante alborotado. Por otro lado, era un bebé bastante callado, ya sabía pronunciar alguna que otra palabra, pero era raro oirle mencionar algo que no fuese mamá.

Daisuke pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo, desde por la mañana que nos levantábamos y nos íbamos al pueblo, hasta la hora de dormir. También pasaba algún rato con los señores Okuda, ahora que no tenía ningún problema por el embarazo, la señora Okuda me ofreció ser su ayudante, y aunque le decía que no necesitaba nada de dinero y que solo lo hacía para salir de la casa y mantenerme ocupada, ella insistió en darme por lo menos una pequeña cantidad que tuve que aceptar a regañadientes.

Empecé a preparar la cena, mientras oía el débil traqueteo de Daisuke al golpear con los pies su trona y se distraía jugando con una cuchara. Aún no sabía qué encontraba de divertido en ella, pero si así lo mantenía ocupado y no le daba de nuevo por escabullirse... Y eso que no era un chico travieso e hiperactivo, sino todo lo contrario, más bien era calmado y un poco curioso a descubrir más cosas del exterior. Cada vez que bajábamos al pueblo cada cosa que veía la señalaba para que le respondiera qué era y cómo se llamaba.

Tras llevar las cosas para la cena en la mesa de la sala, bajé a Daisuke de su trona para dejarlo a gatas en el suelo. Entró delante de mi a la sala, y vi que Sasuke ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

No alzó la mirada al notar nuestra presencia, sino que siguió comiendo como si nada, aunque nosé por qué espero que haga lo contrario. Estaba claro que mi intento de hacer que Sasuke abriese un poco su corazón había sido un verdadero fracaso.

Después del nacimiento de Daisuke, y de que de su parte saliese ese gesto cariñoso y paterno de hacerle una cuna a su hijo, lo poco que llegó a ver la luz el otro lado gentil de Sasuke desapareció fugazmente. De nuevo volvió a marcharse a quien sabe donde, y a su regreso comenzó su rutina diaria. Se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, creo que ni siquiera le daba tiempo a que saliera el Sol, para después salir por la puerta y verle por la tarde o casi caída la noche para tomar un baño, cenar y encerrarse en su habitación. No había día en que no rompiera ese circuito que el mismo parecía haberse impuesto a cumplir a rajatabla.

Cuando ya acabamos de cenar y de retirar las cosas, me quedé en la sala junto a Daisuke. Estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus piezas de madera.

―Mamá.

Me sobresalté un poco al oír su voz de repente, y ví que me miraba mientras tenía su mano extendida hacía mi con una pieza en forma triángular.

―¿Es para mi?.―le pregunté agarrando la pieza de su pequeña mano. Y entonces ví que desviaba su mirada y la dirigía hacia un lado mientras señalaba varias piezas rectángulares horizontalmente colocadas, y unas triángulares como las que yo tenía en mi mano se encontraban sobre ellas, dándole una forma de casas en miniatura.―¿Quieres que la ponga yo?

No obtuve respuesta, pero sabía que era lo que quería. Así que coloqué la pieza en el lugar en el que faltaba.

Me giré hacia él para ver su reacción, pero no apartaba la mirada de aquella pieza. Entonces de repente se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado, y tiró todas las piezas que estaban de pie que él había formado junto con la que él me había pedido que terminase.

Iba a preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, pero ví que empujaba cada pieza que encontraba a su paso hacia mi. Cuando las hubo acercado todas, cogió dos de ellas, y una me la entregó a mi, para luego colocarse entre mis piernas y sentarse apoyando su espalda en mi vientre.

No pude reprimir el deseo de inclinarme hacia delante y abrazar su pequeño cuerpo.

Quería que jugase con él.

―Casa.―dijo volviendo a señalar la figura.

―Sí, es una casa.―le dije con una sonrisa.

Oí unos pasos tras la puerta del jardín, y ví a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de ella. Iba a ignorarle como siempre pero no pude al oír su voz.

―¿Iras al pueblo mañana?

―Voy todos los días al fin y al cabo,¿por qué?.―le pregunté dirigiendo de nuevo mi atención a colocar las piezas.

―Compra algo de sake.

―¿Y por qué no vas tu?―le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No me gustaba que bebiese.―No voy a comprártelo.

Oí cómo chasqueaba la lengua, y como el sonido de sus pasos se perdían para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde para que Daisuke aún estuviera despierto, así que lo cogí en brazos y lo llevé hasta la habitación donde dormíamos juntos.

Tras cambiarle y ponerle su pequeño pijama, lo acosté arropándolo en su cuna. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Le di un beso en la frente de buenas noches, para luego ir hacia el armario para cambiarme e irme yo también a la cama.

―¿Por qué no me comprarás sake?

Me sobresalté al oír su voz rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, y de reojo ví que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Sabes?, la puerta no va a caerse…

―Responde a mi pregunta.―me cortó tanjante.

―No me gusta que bebas, eso es todo.―le respondí sin más, mientras seguía en mi proceso de desvestirme para cambiarme.

―Mmph.―respondió con su singular monosílabo.―Creo recordar que tampoco te gustaba desnudarte delante de mi.

―Y yo creo recordar que nunca me he desnudado frente a ti consentidamente, sino que cierto troglodita me arrancaba la ropa mientras intentaba defenderme como podía de ser violada por él.―dije acabando de ajustarme la camiseta del pijama y volverme para llegar junto al futón. Pero antes de que me diese cuenta, estaba sintiendo su respiración chocar contra mi nuca. Así que intenté darme la vuelta para empujarlo y apartarlo de mi, pero Sasuke fue mucho más rápido, y acabé siendo yo la empujada y presionada boca abajo sobre el futón.

―Sigues siendo demasiado lenta.―me estaba susurrando al oído, mientras sujetaba mis brazos en mi espalda con fuerza y echaba el peso de su cuerpo en mí para que no pudiera escapar ni forcejear.―Y déjame refrescarte la memoria, porque creo que te olvidas de la parte en la que me suplicabas y gozabas de que…

―¡Cállate!

―¿Qué pasa, no te gusta oír la verdad?.―intenté quitarmelo de encima como podía, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

No sabía a lo que venía todo esto tan de repente. Lo más cerca que hemos estado es a la hora de la cena y había una cierta distancia. Y ahora se me echaba encima y empezaba a comportarse de este modo…

―Sé muy bien cual es la verdad, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…

―Mmph.―sentí que el agarre y el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío desaparecía de repente.―Cómprame el sake mañana.

Y tras decir aquello, salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con unas ligeras marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de no haber podido dormir muy bien, ya que no cesé de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche.

Después de desayunar bajé al pueblo junto a Daisuke, el cual no se enteró de nada de lo de ayer al estar profundamente dormido.

―Buenos días, señora Okuda.―toqué antes de entrar a la casa para encontrarme a la anciana doblando unas sábanas junto a la mesa.

―Buenos días, Sakura y a ti también Daisuke.―se acercó hasta nosotros y le di a Daisuke para que lo cargara en brazos, así que yo aproveché para dejarme caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas.―Pareces cansada,¿estas bien?

―No he dormido muy bien…

Ví que la anciana se sentaba frente a mi aún con Daisuke en sus brazos.

―¿Habeis discutido otra vez?.―lo único que hice fue recostarme sobre la mesa y mirar hacia otro lado, pero para la señora Okuda fue una afirmación de que había dado en el clavo.―Creí que ya no os hablábais…

―¡Y no lo hacemos, pero cada vez que abre la boca me desquicia y me dan ganas de largarme!.―alcé un poco la vista para encontrarme con unos pequeños ojos como los míos.―Pero, Daisuke aún es muy pequeño como para llevármelo de viaje sin saber a donde ir.

―Sakura ya sabes que…

―Se lo agradezco señora Okuda, pero dudo que Sasuke se mantenga de brazos cruzados mientras viva aquí, además tampoco quiero molestarles.―ya había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que me había propuesto que fuera a vivir con ellos, pero aunque quisiera no podría…

―No digas eso, tu no nos molestas, Sakura.

Volví a recostarme en la mesa. Estaba muy agradecida a la señora Okuda, si no fuera por ella y por su marido no sabría que habría hecho.

―Oye Sakura,¿por qué no te tomas el día libre?

―¿Qué?.―alcé de nuevo la vista pero esta vez la posé sobre la anciana, la cual me devolvía la mirada junto a una cálida sonrisa.

―Ya me has oído. Date una vuelta por ahí con Daisuke, hace un día estupendo para que juegue con los demás chicos.

―Pero el trabajo…

―Venga, venga.―se levantó de golpe y cuando estubo a mi lado me empujó consiguiendo levantarme y conducirme hasta la puerta.―Olvídate del trabajo y pasa un día agradable con tu hijo.

Me entregó a Daisuke después de darme un último empuje y salir a la calle.

―No quiero verte por aquí en todo el día.―y tras decir aquello, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Miré a Daisuke que no apartaba su vista de la puerta que la señora Okuda acababa de cerrar. Suspiré, y resignada comencé a andar sin destino fijo, aunque quizas fuera al prado que había bordeando al pueblo. Allí siempre se encontraban los niños jugando, y ya había llevado muchas veces a Daisuke cuando terminaba antes el trabajo. Y aparte de los niños, se encontraban sus respectibas madres, un poco más mayores que yo aunque también había varios grupos de chicas de mi edad, pero ellas, aunque a veces jugaban con los más pequeños, solo iban para hablar o coquetear con los chicos que pasaban por allí o con los que ayudaban a sus padres con los cultivos o cualquier trabajo que desempeñasen.

Llegué allí, y observé un mar verde con diferentes tonos de colores de los pétalos de las flores que había por ahí. Encontré un lugar con sombra debajo de un gran árbol, y nos sentamos allí. Es verdad que Daisuke tiene que jugar y darle el sol, pero no era bueno que lo hiciese en exceso, aún era un bebé y no era muy bueno para su piel.

Daisuke se sentó frente a mi jugando y arrancando flores para después depositarlas sobre mi regazo, mientras que yo las iba recogiendo y trenzando para formar una corona de flores.

―¡Sakura!

Miré en la dirección donde escuché que pronunciaban mi nombre, y vi que se acercaban a donde nos encontrábamos un grupo de mujeres del pueblo y a las que conocía.

―¿Hoy no trabajas?

―La señora Okuda me ha dado el día libre.―le respondí.

Todas ellas eran estupendas, me ayudaron mucho y les encantaba Daisuke, tanto que las que tenían niñas cerca de su edad pensaban en que sería genial que comprometiéramos a los pequeños.

Al poco rato se acercaron algunas chicas para saludarnos y conversar un poco mientras se entretenían trenzando flores y colcándoselas a las pequeñas niñas como si fueran princesas, mientras que algunos niños no paraban de gatear de aquí para allá o algunos se dedicaban a deshacer las coronas que llevaban las pequeñas.

Estaba tan absorta conversando que no me percaté de que Daisuke se había ido un poco más lejos hasta casi llegar a la valla del pueblo donde un poco más hacia allá se encontraban los cultivos. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y lo traje de vuelta en brazos, aún sin que él quisiera. Eso me resultó bastante extraño, ya que Daisuke era muy obediente y no se irritaba por algo así, pero no paraba de decir _y _de señalar con el dedo hacia una dirección donde había gente pasando: "_Mamá casa, casa"._

No le presté demasiada atención, pero es verdad que últimamente no tenía otra palabra en la boca que no fuera _casa_, y a veces cuando paseábamos lo murmuraba, pero era muy común que los niños pequeños pronunciaran lo que veían y lo señalasen.

―Que extraño que Daisuke esté tan revoltoso.―dijo una de las madres, mientras yo intentaba calmarlo un poco.

―Si…

Llegó el medio día, y tras acordar que haríamos una especie de picnic entre todas, pasamos la tarde entre risas y charlas muy animadas y anecdóticas.

De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Daisuke, pero no se movía del lugar donde estaba, sentado en la hierba apartado de los demás niños y con la vista pérdida hacia el pueblo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme…

―¡No!

Oí la voz de Daisuke y ví que estaba forcejeando con otro niño un poco más mayor que él, por lo que me levanté rápidamente y separales.

―¡Basta, Daisuke!

―¡Ryo!

La madre del otro chico también vino a separarles, y tras hacerlo Daisuke seguía forcejeando violentamente entre mis brazos.

―¿Qué te pasa Ryo, no ves que es más pequeño que tú?

―¡Pero no paraba de decir que ESTO era su "mamá"!.―ví lo que Ryo le mostraba a su madre y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era una de las piezas de madera de Daisuke.―¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas extrañas?

―¿No te das cuenta de que es muy pequeño y no sabe lo que dice?―le regañó su madre antes de quitarle la pieza y extendermela hacia mi.―Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

―N-No te preocupes…

―Pídele disculpas, Ryo.

―Perdón.―se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

―Tranquilo, Ryo.―le respondí sonriédole y devolviéndole la pieza a Daisuke, que al instante se calmó.―Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Me despedí de todas ellas para después adentrarme de nuevo en el pueblo para poder subir la colina que nos llevaría a casa.

Lo estube observando en el viaje, y no despegaba su mirada de aquella pieza rectángular. No entendía por qué reaccionaba así por una simple pieza de madera, pero lo que estaba claro es que tendría algo muy importante para él. Puede que fuera porque es su juguete favorito, ya que los otros no los tocaba apenas, solo jugaba con aquellas piezas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde que le dio por decir _casa_ no había construido con ellas otra cosa que no fuera eso.

―Casa.

Cuando ya casi estábamos por subir la colina, Daisuke volvió a mencionarlo. Lo observé, y seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme tres personas sentadas en la hierba. Eran un hombre y una mujer, que reían muy animadamente mientras escuchaban lo que les contaba su hijo emocionado sentado entre ellos dos.

Sin entenderlo volví a mirar a Daisuke que no despegaba la vista de ellos. Entonces me fijé en la pieza que llevaba entre sus manos, la cual, según Ryo había llamado _"mamá"_ . Y de nuevo miré hacia aquellas personas, las cuales se habían levantado y agarrando la mano de su hijo fueron en dirección al pueblo.

Entonces mi mente empezó a procesar lo que había ocurrido ese día y el momento de anoche. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de lo que Daisuke estaba intentando decir…

Observé a aquellas personas que se alejaban, y ví en mi cabeza la pieza rectángular que sería la madre, la otra igual al lado de ella el padre, y la triangular en medio de ambas sostenida por ellas el hijo. Lo que Daisuke estaba intentando decir con la palabra _"casa" _en realidad era _familia_. Nos había representado en forma de piezas…

Unas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo salieron a la superficie deslizándose por mis mejillas produciendo que el nudo de mi garganta se incrementara mucho más.

―Lo siento, Daisuke.―abracé a mi pequeño sabiendo que el calor que él buscaba no sería comparable con el que yo estaba totalmente dispuesta a darle. Quiera o no siempre notará que algo le falta, y lo más duro es que lo que busca está tan cerca de él, que no se da cuenta de que en realidad se lo estan negando…

Llegamos a casa casi caída la noche, y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que Sasuke ya debía haber regresado. Entré y me dirigí hacia el baño, necesitaba quitarme el frío y la mala sensación que sentía en el cuerpo.

Tras darnos un largo rato de relajación bañándonos, dejé a Daisuke en la sala para que jugase un poco mientras yo hacía la cena, pero no conté con que Sasuke estubiese fuera de su habitación.

―Por lo que veo no has traído el sake, lo suponía.―estaba sentado cerca de la puerta del jardín que se encontraba abierta, y me fijé en que tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, cosa que me extrañó considerablemente.

―Supones bien.

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, pensando en que tal vez no debería haber dejado a Daisuke con Sasuke y que debía traerlo conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué pensaba de esa manera. Tal vez porque quiero protegerle del rechazo de su padre, o porque simplemente no quiero que lo mucho que ya se parece a él físicamente no quería que se similaran también en caracteres, que tal vez sea una mala influencia para él…

Llevé la cena a la sala y senté a Daisuke junto a mi sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke. Pero durante la cena no pude pasar por alto que algo no iba como siempre. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y por no decir algo torpes, parecía que le costaba mucho poder moverse. Y su frente estaba un poco humedecida por el sudor, y junto a ese pequeño rubor en las mejillas diría que podría tener algo de fiebre.

―¿Por qué no me has traído el sake como te dije?.―me dijo entre dientes después de que yo regresara de la cocina de lavar los platos, y me lo encontré recostado de lado contra la pared con el rostro bañado en sudor y temblando un poco.

―Si tanto lo necesitas, haber ido tu…

―¡Te lo pedí a ti!.―lo ví estremecerse y mostrar una pequeña mueca de dolor.

―Las cosas se piden por favor y no de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste.―me incliné para coger a Daisuke en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación y acostarlo.

―¡No me jodas, Sakura!

―Tranquilo, que ha eso no te gana nadie.―y tras decir aquello cerré la puerta. No tenía ganas de escucharle con el humor de perros que tenía ahora.

Dejé a Daisuke en la cuna, mientras yo me ponía el pijama oí unos pasos pesados en el pasillo y que entraban en la habitación, y no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar cansinamente.

―¿Te crees que puedes irte así…?

―Sasuke,¿qué quieres?.―le dije tanjantemente encarándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

―No quiero nada de ti,¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

―Has venido a mi habitación a pesar de que casi no puedes moverte por el dolor y la fiebre alta que tienes.―le contraataqué acercándome a él.

―No sabes lo que dices…

―¿A no?.―extendí un brazo hasta su pecho, y con un solo toque de mi dedo índice hice que cayera sobre el futón mientras que aullaba y se retorcía de dolor.―¿Por qué no me pides que te ayude si eso es lo que quieres?

―¡Cállate!

―Para eso me dijiste que comprara el sake, para hacerte el dolor más llevadero…

―¡QUE TE CALLES!

Hubo un enorme silencio en la habitación, en la cual solo se oía la agitada respiración de Sasuke junto al sonido de el roce de las sábanas al removerse.

Lo observé ahí, con la mandíbula apretada para no dejar escapar ningún gemido de dolor mientras arrugaba la tela bajo suya en sus puños. Se veía tan indefenso así…

Estaba realmente loca por lo que iba a hacer.

Salí de la habitación y llegué a la cocina, donde alcancé en unos muebles de abajo un botiquín de emergencia. Suspiré, de verdad que estaba realmente loca.

Volví a la habitación, encontrándome con un Sasuke en un intento en vano de levantarse, por lo que me arrodillé junto a él y lo eché de nuevo hacia atrás, para luego comenzar a rajarle con unas tijeras la camiseta oscura que llevaba mientras ignoraba sus quejas, las cuales no eran demasiadas.

Me fijé que su torso estaba vendado de forma inexperta y torpe, por lo que supuse que lo habría hecho él mismo. En su costado izquierdo había rastros de sangre seca, así que no esperé más a rajar también las vendas y darme cuenta de que la herida que tenía estaba empezando a infectarse.

―¿Cómo te has hecho esto?.―le pregunté mientras le echaba un vistazo a la herida para comprobar si era demasiao profunda, aunque si lo fuese no habría aguantado demasiado.

―¿Qué importa?

―Si quieres que te cure deberás decirme…

―¡No te he pedido que me ayudes!

Volvió a temblar de dolor, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada al comportarse de esa manera tan arrogante y estúpida que no me contube en apretar sobre su herida.

―¿¡Qué haces, bruta!.―aulló de dolor mientras volvía a retorcerse.

―¡No me importa en lo más mínimo cómo te has hecho esto, tu sabrás si quieres que te trate o no, pero te digo que de aquí no durarás ni una semana!

Estaba furiosa con él. Encima de que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por ayudarlo en vez de abandonarlo a su suerte y que en cualquier momento estirase la pata el muy desagradecido me reprochaba.

Me miró con rabia durante unos momentos, en los cuales yo sostube su oscura mirada hasta que él mismo deshizo nuestro contacto visual girando su rostro hacia un lado.

―Kunai…

Fue tan poco audible su susurro que me costó poder oírle aún estando a su lado.

Comencé a limpiarle la herida que no tenía muy buen aspecto, y la verdad es que dudaba que llegara tan solo a durar una semana. Al verla mucho mejor al recostarlo del lado bueno, pude apreciar que con un poco de suerte podría llegar al tercer día si no moría a causa de una fiebre alta por la infección. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Si no quería mi ayuda por lo menos podría haber ido a ver a la señora Okuda y dejar que lo curase ella misma en vez de dejarse esto como estaba.

Mientras lo trataba no paraba de temblar y de hundir el rostro contra la almohada para ahogar los sonidos que salían de su boca expresando el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando acabé de cerrarle la herida costosamente y de vendarle, lo dejé recostado boca arriba con la respiración jadeante mientras descansaba. Cogí el botiquín recogiendo las gasas y demás utensilios con la sangre de Sasuke impregnada en ellos, para llevármelos a la cocina para deshacerme de estos y guardar el malentín en su lugar. Mientras limpiaba mis manos pensé que Sasuke no podría ser tan torpe como para clavarse su propio kunai, y menos aún de esa manera…por lo que donde quiera que vaya durante todo el día debía de haberse metido en algún lío o algo así.

Regresé a la habitación con un cuenco lleno de agua y un paño para refrescarle y conseguir bajarle la fiebre. Si pasaba de esta noche y del día de mañana, no tendría problemas para recuperarse.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, en su frente algunos cabellos humedecidos al estar en contacto con el sudor, pero los aparté un poco para colocar el paño refrescado con el agua. Su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar agitadamente, y en su rostro alguna que otra vez se formaba una mueca de dolor al moverse inconscientemente al temblar de frío. Pasaría una mala noche, bueno, pasaríamos mejor dicho. Yo me estaba cayendo de sueño, que en cualquier momento me desconyuntaría el cuello de una cabezada.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada mirándole y secándole el sudor, pero cada vez los ojos me pesaban mucho más…

Había cerrado los ojos sin darme cuenta y los abrí desorientada. No me encontraba sentada, sino tumbada de lado con el rostro de Sasuke a unos centímetros del mío. Me sobresalté por aquella proximidad tan repentina, y sentí que mis mejillas empezaban ha arder.

Pensé que me había dormido un momento, pero me dí cuenta de que estaba bajo las sábanas, y eso no podría haberlo conseguido mientras estubiera dormida. Entonces miré de nuevo hacia Sasuke, y me topé con su oscura mirada que me observaba con ojos vidriosos a causa de la fiebre.

Se veía un poco más relajado, y por una extraña razón su mirada no me parecía fría y vacía como antes. Tenía algo que me producía sentir calidez en mi interior y que no quisiera apartar mis ojos de los suyos. No sabía como describirlo, porque ni yo misma sabía lo que era exactamente, pero me gustaba esta sensación, me gustaba que esos ojos me mirasen de esa manera… me gustaba Sasuke…

Sabía que era un error, y por ello me había obligado a mi misma a enterrar los sentimientos que sentía por él, y solo me centraría en cuidar a nuestro hijo para que no le faltase de nada y hacerme más fuerte. Y con tan solo una mirada, una simple mirada había bastado para derribar todo lo que llevaba construyendo desde hacía meses para que esos dolorosos sentimientos no volviensen a ver de nuevo la luz.

―¿Por qué me haces esto?.―dejé escarpar unas lágrimas sin importarme que él me viese, me daba igual.―Eres muy injusto y egoísta. No sabes el daño que me haces comportándote de esta manera para que luego vuelvas a ser el Sasuke frío y distante de siempre. Cuando dí a luz también me hiciste lo mismo.

No apartó su mirada tras haberme quedado en silencio después de decirle todo aquello. La verdad que esperaba que no dijese nada y que solo se limitase a volver a cerrar los ojos ignorándome, pero no fue que hablase lo que me sorprendió, sino lo que quiso decir.

―Si tanto daño te causo, esta era la opotunidad perfecta para acabar con ese sufrimiento y dejarme a mi suerte mientras escapabas de aquí.

Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza barajar esa posibilidad, ni me veía haciéndolo si quiera. Estaba más preocupada en curarle que en otra cosa, nada aparte de eso me cruzó por la mente en ese instante.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Buena pregunta, ni yo misma sabía por qué. Pero quizas es que aunque me negara y lo reprimiera, una parte de mi no estaba dispuesta a dejarle morir, y solo actué inconscientemente por voluntad de aquel pedazo que se resistía a desaparecer por más que yo deseara.

―No te entiendo. Estos últimos meses te he dejado infinidad de ocasiones para que desaparecieras, y lo único que te importaba era llegar a casa para hacer la cena, no solo para ti o para el bebé, sino para mí también,¿por qué te preocupas por mi si lo único que hago es causarte dolor?

No sabía qué contestarle. Sus palabras estaban comenzando ha afectarme, produciendo que reviviese a cámara rápida todos estos meses que habíamos vivido. Y me dí cuenta, de que aunque no hablásemos el uno con el otro o con las veces que discutíamos, mis ojos le seguían, lo observaban por donde quiera que iba sin siquiera darme cuenta. Y no fui consciente de ello hasta ahora, de que había dejado que mi vida girase entorno a él. Me atraía como un imán sin percatarme de ello, como un agujero oscuro que lentamente te va enguyendo hasta que llega un momento en que te das cuenta de que no puedes escapar.

No llegué a pensar que esto podría pasar, porque si lo piensas, es ilógico. Es ilógico que ocurriese esto con una persona que no cruza ni tres palabras seguidas contigo, que se abstenga de relacionarse con su propio hijo o que simplemente os rechaze a ambos. Por alguien así no merecía la pena esforzarse. Pero como bien ha dicho, le preparaba la cena, lavaba su ropa… cosas insignificantes que no tendría por qué hacerlas, pero era el caso contrario. Puede que lo hiciese simplemente para sentirme más cercana a él…

―No puedo entender que te importe tanto como para que olvides tu propia libertad.

―Tu tienes la culpa de todo.―giré dándole la espalda y cerré los ojos con fuerza en un intento de frenar las lágrimas que no paraban de descender.

Era lo único que había conseguido responderle.

Pasaron los días, y Sasuke iba recuperándose mientras seguía recostado en mi habitación. Habíamos recibido la visita de la señora Okuda, que estaba un poco preocupada al ver que no bajaba al pueblo. No podía dejar a Daisuke solo con Sasuke, porque era incapaz de moverse.

Después de la conversación que mantubimos aquella noche, sentía que mi cabeza no estaba en lo que tenía y debía estar. Me encontraba muy ausente y distraída pensando en todo aquello. Y el hecho de que Sasuke y yo durmiéramos juntos por las circunstancias no ayudaba mucho.

―Pronto podrás moverte con normalidad.

Estábamos en la habitación para cambiarle las vendas por otras limpias. Y aunque ya podía incorporarse, no debería hacer ningún movimiento brusco por precaución a que se le vuelviera a abrir la herida hasta un poco más de tiempo.

―Estoy harto de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

―Tendrás que aguantar un poco más. Ten, tómatelo.―le entregué el pequeño sobre que contenía la medicina que debía tomarse, la cual odiaba porque el sabor era poco delicioso.―¿Podrás aguantar tu malhumor mientras hago algo de comer?

―Tsk…―suspiré profundamente antes de incorporarme y salir de la habitación mientras él se tomaba el medicamento.

Era ya pasado el mediodía, y acababa de levantarse. Pensé que dormiría un poco más, por lo que no le preparé nada cuando hice el almuerzo.

Cuando terminé de hacerle la comida regresé al cuarto encontrándomelo en la misma posición en la que me fui. Iba a entregarle la bandeja con el cuenco de arroz que le había preparado, pero me llamó la atención que estaba observando algo que tenía en su mano derecha. Me fijé en que era una de las piezas de madera de Daisuke, las cuales estaban esparcidas en el espacio que separaba la cuna del futón. Por lo que habría estado jugando antes mientras Sasuke dormía.

―Le gusta jugar con estas piezas.―le dije mientras hacía la bandeja a un lado para arrodillarme a su lado.―Que raro, normalmente las suele guardar después de jugar con ellas,¿dónde se habrá metido?

Tan pronto como dije aquello, un bulto comenzó a remoberse bajo las sábanas y ascender para dejar ver una revoltosa cabellera azabache y unos pequeños ojos verdes somnolientos.

―Mamá.―dijo con voz adormilada mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojitos con sus diminutas manos.

―¿Te has quedado ahí dormido?.―lo cogí en brazos para sentarlo sobre mi regazo, pero de repente se deshizo de mi abrazo para llegar gateando y sentarse junto a Sasuke, el cual lo observaba con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

Al tenerlo de espaldas a mi no pude ver que es lo que le sucedía, pero al poco rato se incoporó para después acercarse e inclinarse ha recoger unas de las piezas derramadas por el suelo de la habitación. Volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba, para luego quitarle de la mano de Sasuke la pieza triángular que él poseía sustituyéndola por una rectangular que había recogido. Se volvió hacia mi, y me extendió otra igual a la de Sasuke, quedándose él con la triangular que momentos antes tenía su padre.

Nos miró a cada uno antes de fijar su mirada en su pieza, y sonreir como nunca antes lo había visto hacer.

―¡Casa!

Lo veía feliz. Feliz de tener lo que llevaba tiempo intentando encontrar. Era la primera vez que veía a Daisuke de esa manera. La primera vez que estaba tan cerca de su padre desde que nació.

Sonreí al verle tan contento.

Tras llegar la tarde, Daisuke y yo salimos al jardín a jugar, se notaba que estaba de muy buen humor, y eso me hacía feliz. Nunca había sido capaz de acercarse a su padre hasta ahora. El cual, no paró de observarnos desde la habitación en toda la tarde.

No dijo nada después de la reacción de Daisuke, pero estaba segura de que no lo pasó por alto. Aún sostenía en su mano la pieza que su hijo le había entregado, y eso debía significar algo.

Al acabar de cenar Daisuke se escabulló bajo las sábanas del futón recostándose junto a Sasuke, el cual miró al pequeño con algo de confusión por la acción que había hecho. Estaba irreconocible. Tenía un brillo particular en los ojos y un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, además de que no paraba de sonreír y de aferrarse a su pieza de madera.

Me recosté a su lado devolviéndole la sonrisa que conseguía contagiarme.

No hubo ninguna queja por parte de Sasuke al dejar a Daisuke dormir entre los dos, y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos tras haber apagado la luz. No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces que Daisuke cayó en un profundo sueño, el cual yo me aseguraba de que nada lo interrumpiera mientras acariciaba sus cabecita alborotada.

―¿Qué significaba todo aquello?.―oí la voz de Sasuke susurrando en la oscuridad, aunque si bien me lo estaba preguntando a mi parecía que lo estubiera haciendo con él mismo.

―¿Te refieres lo de Daisuke?.―No obtuve su respuesta, pero estaba claro que era a eso a lo que se refería.―Hace poco me di cuenta de que estaba muy empeñado en construir casitas con esas piezas…

―¿Por qué?

―Porque Daisuke ha llegado ha asociar la palabra _casa_ con familia. Hace tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, pero me percaté de ello hasta hace unos días.―estaba algo sorprendida de que Sasuke me estubiera preguntando esto directamente.―Relaciona cada pieza con cada miembro que forma una familia, dándoles la forma de una casa. Las rectángulares sostienen a la pequeña triangular, que sería el tejado de un hogar con una familia, la cual sostiene y mantiene a su hijo. Aún no entiendo como un niño tan pequeño ha podido llegar a una conclusión así.

Me gustaría poder ver el rostro de Sasuke tras haberle contado todo esto, porque no volvió a decir nada más. Pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a alzar la vista del rostro de mi pequeño durmiente. Aún así quise decirle una última cosa antes de que el sueño se apoderase de mi.

―Sé que quizás no le des demasiada importancia, pero estoy segura que Daisuke quiere que conserves esa figura.

Después de mencionarle aquello cerré mis ojos sumergiendome en un profundo sueño.

Volvieron a pasar los días, y notaba que Sasuke pasaba más tiempo junto a Daisuke, o simplemente se limitaba a observarle mientras encontraba oportunidad. Lo que me alegró de sobremanera porque hacía al pequeño realmente feliz, no había más que verle el rostro. Aunque por parte de Sasuke, se mantenía firme en su línea de no expresar ninguna emoción. Pero bueno, había hecho un gran avance al abrir un poco su duro caparazón y hacerle un pequeño hueco a su hijo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no dejaba de dormir en mi habitación, cosa que me extrañó porque ya podía moverse con total libertad y aún así no regresaba a su dormitorio. Pensé que podría ser por el hecho de que estaba tan apegado últimamente a Daisuke. Pero una noche dejó caer como el que no quiera la cosa de que debería dormir en una habitación a parte para que no se malacostumbrara. Ese comenterio me pilló con la guardia baja, y casi acababa atragantada por un trozo de carne. Pero tal como dijo, trasladó la cuna de Daisuke hasta la habitación que técnicamente era suya, porque tenía pensado llevarla hasta el piso de arriba donde habían otras habitaciones, pero le insistí en que aún era muy pequeño para que bajara escaleras el solo, y gracias a Dios recapacitó, ya que estaba empeñado en subirla.

No quise o más bien no me atrevía a preguntarle razones por si volvía ha cerrarse de nuevo en su caparazón, así que dejé que hiciese lo que quisiera para que poco a poco se abriese un poco más mientras transcurría el tiempo.

Una noche de esas en las que se quedaba sentado contra el marco de la puerta del jardín de la sala, me pareció ver la escena más conmovedora que había recordado que estubiese implicado Sasuke. En su pecho reposaba hecho un obillo un Daisuke en su séptimo sueño, mientras que su padre lo observaba acariciándole la espalda con su dedo pulgar de forma casi ausente. No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreir ante el cuadro tan tierno que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Y es que aquella noche, fue algo especial.

No supe cómo, pero cuando nos fuimos a dormir yo apenas podía conciliar el sueño, y en un movimiento de cambiar de posición para hacer desaparecer mi insomnio, me encontré a un palmo del rostro de Sasuke, el cual estaba tan despierto como yo. Y lo que ocurrió después no entendía como llegó a pasar. Solo que de un instante a otro me encontraba bajo su cuerpo y sus labios aprisionando fuertemente sobre los mios, añadiendo un que otro mordisco en mi labio inferior para luego ser sustituido por su lengua, la cual no tardó en buscar la mía. Me dejé llevar, sin pensar en nada, tan solo me concentraba en sentir, porque era lo único que mi cerebro se podía permitir en ese momento. Y ahí fue cuando pude darme cuenta que aunque pareciese una locura, le había extrañado.

Esa noche ambos nos dejamos llevar, y aunque a la mañana siguiente esperaba que mi conciencia haría que me sintiera culpable, la verdad es que no fue así. Me desperté de buen humor, y aunque no estaba muy segura, Sasuke también se sentía así, pero a su modo claro está.

Después de aquello me llegué a sorprender a mi misma por como reunía el valor para robarle algún que otro beso cuando bajaba la guardia mientras estaba con Daisuke, algo que conseguía chincharle y que a este último por alguna razón le gustaba ver ese gesto, por lo que a veces, las cuales no eran pocas, hacía la señal de tocarse los labios con su dedo índice para que besara a Sasuke. Pero llegaba un punto en que eso no era suficiente, y me veía por las noches buscándolo e incitándolo, aunque la mayoría de las veces era él solito el que venía buscándome después de hacerse el gruñón por aquellos pequeños besos.

Y así comenzamos a vivir desde hace un tiempo…

―Estarás contenta.

La señora Okuda y yo paseábamos por el pueblo mientras nos dirigíamos a la colina donde me despediría de ella y regresar a casa después de haber estado trabajando.

―Sí, mucho.―le respondí con una sonrisa.

―Me alegro. La próxima vez trae a esos dos, ya hace tiempo que no los veo.

―Claro.

Me despedí de ella. Estaba algo ansiosa por volver.

Llegué a casa, y escuché la voz de Daisuke algo lejana al percatarme de que provenía desde el jardín, y así era. Se encontraba jugando en el césped persiguiendo a unos pájaros, mientras era observado por su padre que estaba sentado en el porche.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él, con el fin de darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque sabía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia no movió un músculo cuando posé mis labios sobre su piel para después sentarme a su lado.

―Estas de buen humor para haber venido de trabajar.―dijo sin apartar la mirada de Daisuke.―¿Algo interesante?

―¿Te interesa?.―le insistí sonriendo esperanzada.

―La verdad, no.

―Entonces,¿para qué preguntas?.―le reproché aunque volví a contraatacarle.―Pero creo que tal vez sí que debería.

―¿Por qué?.―conseguí que me prestara atención aunque solo me estubiese mirando de reojo.

―Creí que no te importaba.―ví que fruncía el ceño en una señal de que no estaba para bromas. Pero la verdad es que por una vez me alegraba de que insistiese, y con una sonrisa se lo dije.―Estoy embarazada.

Observé su reacción, pero lo único que hizo antes de volver a observar a Daisuke fue parpadear lentamente y soltar un leve _"ah"_ por la boca.

―¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir?.―le reproché furiosa por tal pasividad.

―¿Quieres que me ponga a dar botes como un idiota?

―No, pero un poco de efusividad no vendría mal.―dije mirando hacia el suelo algo deprimida, ya que esperaba otra reacción de su parte. No precisamente que se subiera por las paredes pero no una así.

Entonces lo que ocurrió a continuación no lo ví llegar y me sorpendió notar los labios de Sasuke presionar mi mejilla cerca de mi ojo derecho, para después oír su voz en un susurro a poca distancia de mi oído.

―Descansa aquí con Daisuke mientras hago la cena.

Y tras decir aquello se adentró en la casa en dirección a la cocina, dejándome allí con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Experesaba sus emociones a su estilo.

Durante la cena le estube insistiendo sobre qué le haría más ilusión, si que naciera una niña u otro niño. Pero no sé por qué ya sabía su respuesta antes de que la pronunciase. Por lo que recordaba Sasuke casi nunca ha llegado a entender a las chicas, y si llegara a nacer niña no sabría cómo reaccionaría, ya que con Daisuke, aun siendo varón le costaba, no quería ni imaginarme si era chica. En cuanto a mi no me importaba de qué sexo sea, lo único que deseaba era tenerlo ya entre mis brazos. Aunque la verdad es que aún tendría que esperar un tiempo para que eso suceda.

* * *

**Yo! Cuanto tiempo -^w^-**

**Bueno espero que este capitulo os guste y que vuestra paciencia a que subiera haya merecido la pena ^_^**

**Puff, me ha costado escribirlo, lo empecé ya casi para terminarlo pero no acababa de convencerme y al final lo borré entero para escribirlo de nuevo. Así que mientras se me ocurrían otras ideas que le dieran importancia a la historia para más adelante, comencé una nueva historia. Claro que es un ****SasuNaru,** **por lo que habrá personas que no les guste esta pareja, pero para los que os guste leer mis historias y seaís fans de este dúo os animo a que paseís y la leaís si os apetece. Se titula: **_**"Un día, tres gracias cambian una vida". **_

**Summary: **_**Era mi primer año en la Secundaria Elemental, y lo que más deseaba era dejar mis malos recuerdos atrás. Solo quería encontrar buenos amigos y sentirme querido por una vez en mis doce años de vida. Pero nunca pensé encontrar la felicidad en esa persona...**_

**La historia tratará sobre Naruto y cómo irá encontrando un lugar para él en el mundo rodeado de amigos que aparecerán en su vida, y uno de ellos será Sasuke, el cuál estará por terminar su último año de instituto, por lo que le sacará casi tres años a Naruto. Y este con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que algo pasa cuando está tan cerca de su arrogante y frío amigo.**

**Bueno así por encima ^^**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y aquellos que leen mis historias :3**

**Nos veremos de nuevo, cuidaos mucho ;D**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**-Capítulo 7-**_

Bajé silenciosamente por las escaleras, procurando que la madera bajo mis pies no emitiera ningún sonido.

El sol apenas comenzaría a salir, así que debía darme prisa.

Deslicé unos pocos centímetros la puerta. Lo justo para echar un pequeño vistazo al interior. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y acompasadas; todo parecía estar en orden.

Volví a cerrar la puerta, con suavidad, antes de encaminarme hacia la entrada y salir de casa.

Corrí adentrándome en el bosque. La mañana se presentaba fresca, y era una buena forma para ir calentando; salté de árbol en árbol, esquivando ramas y algún que otro pájaro que acababa de despertar.

Apenas sentí que entré en calor llegué al pequeño claro. El sol ya había comenzado a bañarlo con sus primero rayos de sol, y las gotas de rocío brillaban por todo el lugar, volviéndolo mágico. Por eso me gustaba levantarme tan temprano. Merecía la pena verlo.

Me acerqué al río y me lavé la cara. Estaba helada. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

Después de varios ejercicios de estiramientos decidí empezar por practicar el lanzamiento con el shuriken. El árbol que usaba como diana estaba repleto de marcas, unas más señaladas que otras, ya que, con el tiempo, fui afinando la puntería hasta querer lanzar justo donde a mí me parecía. Normalmente iba variando la distancia y los diferentes ángulos, pero pensé por una larga carrera, movimientos para el esquive con lanzamientos a distancia y un ataque directo a la corteza para el final. Y eso hice, o más bien pensaba hacer cuando vi una sombra salir de entre los arbustos y dirigirse hacia mí con rapidez. No tuve tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo como quería, y sólo pude bloquear el golpe que acabó por desequilibrarme y hacer que rodara unos metros.

―¡Traidor!―gritó señalándome con un dedo acusador.―¡Te has ido solo cuando dijiste que ibas a esperarme!

―¡Te he llamado como veinte veces para que te despertaras, pero seguías con la baba colgando!

―¡Mentiroso!―contraatacó.―¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres que deja atrás a su hermano pequeño?

Para darle más teatro a sus lloriqueos añadió alguna que otra lagrimilla de mentira.

―Si anoche te hubieras dormido temprano como te dije, esto no habría…

―No voy a perdonártelo, Daisuke, ¡lo vas a pagar!― amenazó mientras hurgaba en la pequeña mochila que había traído consigo. Yo por mi parte, me preparé para la lucha, pero lo que sacó, que yo pensaba que sería algún arma, en realidad era un simple bento.― ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Qué me parece qué?

―¿Dónde está el tuyo?

―Pues está en mi… ―me di media vuelta en busca de mi mochila, pero recordé que no había traído nada. Con las prisas por salir me lo había olvidado todo.

Miré su cara con aquella estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual, se hizo más amplia cuando mi estómago comenzó a rugir requiriendo atención.

―Je, je, siempre puedes volver a casa a por él.―dijo intentando tentarme, pero no iba a caer en eso.

―Puedo pasar un día entero sin comer.―murmuré hacia otro lado más para convencerme a mí mismo que otra cosa.

―Como quieras.―se sentó en la hierba dispuesto a empezar a comer.―¡Buen provecho!

Como si nada me levanté e intenté seguir con mis ejercicios de lanzar el shuriken, mientras, oía como masticaba y hacía ruidos al comer a propósito. No caería en su trampa.

―¿De verdad que no quieres, Daisuke?

―¡Cállate! ―al interrumpirme fallé en el tiro.

―Si que estás susceptible por las mañanas.

No pude hacer nada cuando mis ojos se posaron en la comida. La boca se me hizo agua, y él lo supo, pero me recompuse como pude.

A los pocos minutos mis tripas resonaban por todo el claro.

―¿Qué?―su sonrisa astuta estaba adornada por pequeños granos de arroz que se le habían quedado pegados a la piel mientras engullía.

Enfurruñado y avergonzado se lo pedí:

―Dame un poco.

―Vale. Pero antes debes decir que yo tenía razón y que eres un traidor por dejar a tu querido hermano atrás.

Respiré hondo y me lo tragué todo para dentro.

―Tenías razón… soy un traidor por dejar a mi querido hermano atrás.

―Ahora di que yo soy el mejor, y que tú eres más inferior que el más pequeño de los insect…

Antes de que terminara le planté el pie en mitad de la cara.

―Eso es humíllate.

―De eso se trata.―y lo empujé para que cayera hacia atrás.

―No quiero tu comida.

Da igual lo que le dijera, se estaba partiendo de risa él solo. Sentía que la cara me ardía, y lo único que pensaba era en callarlo de cualquier forma. El muy burro estaba gritando tan fuerte que espantó a una bandada de pájaros del bosque, aunque no me parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Entonces oí unos pasos de alguien que se disponía a salir del bosque, y al parecer, Takara también, porque cesó de cacarear.

Ambos nos tensamos, a la espera, y vimos en las sombras una silueta que los dos conocíamos muy bien. Y lo primero que hicimos fue echar a correr hacia el otro extremo del bosque.

Nos movíamos a la mayor velocidad que podíamos, zigzagueando, cambiando de rumbo de improviso, lanzándonos a los árboles, pero aún así, siempre lo sentía en la nuca. Lo peor de todo es que era tan silencioso como mi propia sombra, y eso era lo que me daba auténtico pavor.

Miré a Takara, y suponía que veía en él mi propio reflejo. Los dos nos hicimos señas y nos dividimos por caminos separados.

Corrí una distancia larga más, hasta que encontré un buen lugar donde ocultarme, bajo una pequeña pendiente llena de frondosos arbustos. Con suerte pasaría de largo.

Podía escuchar el bombear de mi corazón retumbarme los oídos, y el sudor frío que me cubría la frente hasta la nuca. Me sentía tan débil e inferior que un insecto.

El aullido de Takara tronó por todo el bosque. Lo había atrapado.

Mis piernas temblaban como barritas de gelatina, ¿cómo podía ser tan cobarde?

Me golpeé en la mejilla para intentar calmarme, y más o menos lo conseguí, lo suficiente para salir de allí y empezar a moverme de nuevo y encontrar otro lugar en el que estar seguro.

Poco me duró ese pensamiento cuando sentí sus ojos clavarse en mi nuca, casi perforándome como a una presa indefensa, observando mis movimientos para abalanzarse sobre mí a la menor oportunidad. Era asfixiante, y humillante.

Quería demostrarle que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, que podía darle algo más de lo que había demostrado.

Me dispuse a encararlo y poder asestarle un golpe. Pero en cuanto lo hice, creí sentir mi propio golpe en la boca del estómago, y no pude hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas y quedar inconsciente ante él.

Era patético.

Poco a poco fui captando varias formas distintas y colores frente a mis ojos.

―Buenos días.

Takara estaba en su otro brazo, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro que intentaba ocultar con algo de humor, del cual yo carecía en ese momento, y no quería pagarlo con él, sino con el que nos llevaba como si fuéramos unos sacos de harina. Aunque en realidad, era así como me sentía.

No supe que habíamos llegado a casa hasta que vi las baldosas de piedra de la entrada recubiertas de pétalos de cerezo. Y allí, en la entrada, se encontraba mamá de brazos cruzados y echando chispas.

Takara y yo nos tensamos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos caímos a sus pies y fue cuando nos echamos a temblar.

―Los dos dijisteis que ibais a ir a ayudarme, y cuando me levanto resulta que ninguno de los dos estáis en la cama.―Su dedo subía y baja constantemente, al mismo ritmo que el pulso de la vena que le estaba empezando a sobresalir de la frente.―¿Dónde os habéis metido?

―Pues fuimos a…―mamá le lanzó una mirada furiosa entrecerrando más los ojos.― …¡Daisuke tiene la culpa de todo, mamá! Me obligó a levantarme temprano para que fuera con él o dijo que me quitaría el almuerzo sino le obedecía.―se acercó gateando hasta la pierna de mamá y se arrimó a ella lloriqueando.―Es malo, mamá.

No sabía si reírme por lo estúpido que estaba siendo o por la bronca que le iba a caer encima.

Mamá respiró profundamente antes de agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él dirección al pueblo.

―¡No! Mamá, ya te he dicho que fue Daisuke, no yo.

―¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?

―¡No quiero ir!―intentaba zafarse del agarre de mamá con desesperación.―¡No quiero quitarle los callos de los pies a un tipo maloliente!

―Será mejor que te calles o será peor. ¡Vamos, Daisuke!

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me resigné a seguirles, pero sentí un dolor justo en el lugar donde recibí el golpe, y eso solo consiguió enfadarme más. Le lancé una mirada; Tan alto, imponente, orgulloso, fuerte, hábil, sigiloso… inalcanzable. Ni siquiera pude presentarle batalla. Me aplastó con una sola mano.

―Corre, tu madre te está esperando.―se dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero antes de eso murmuró: …eso se te da bastante bien.

Y fue cuando cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Estaba ardiendo de rabia. Notaba como las uñas de mis dedos se hundían en las palmas de mis manos e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas apretando los dientes, para que estas no saliesen de su lugar.

No iba a darme por vencido. Seguiría entrenado sin parar hasta estar a su misma altura. Conseguiría ser mejor que él.

―¡Puaj, que asco! Creo que aún me huelen las manos a pies.―se quejó Takara, que llevaba más de diez minutos sin separarse del jabón y el lavabo.―El olor era tan fuerte que ha infectado mis manos.

―Te has lavado las manos sin parar desde que ese pobre hombre salió por la puerta, y eso que llevabas guantes. Tal vez solo sea tu imaginación…

―Sí, lo más probable es que te haya infectado el cerebro.

―¡¿Qué?

―¡Querido!

―Solo era broma.

―Deja de meterle cosas raras en la cabeza al pequeño.

Omití la conversación o discusión de Takara con los abuelos sobre que podría derretírsele el cerebro, y me concentré en la montaña de vendas deshechas que debía enrollar.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y empezar a entrenar en serio.

―¿Te ayudo?

Levanté la vista, encontrándome con los ojos verdes de mi madre, los cuales me miraban con una cierta tristeza que me hizo sentir culpable y a volver a agachar la cabeza.

No le respondí, pero igualmente ella me ayudó en la tarea en silencio. No había vuelto a comentar nada de lo de esta mañana, al igual que tampoco lo hizo de camino al pueblo. Al único que se oía era a Takara refunfuñar, y en el transcurso del día no encontré el valor para decirle nada, o más bien no quise hacerlo.

―¿Sigues enfadada?

No contestó, y pensé que me lo tenía merecido por no haberlo hecho yo antes, pero tras unos momentos lo hizo:

―No, no lo estoy. Más bien estoy algo disgustada o decepcionada contigo. No lo sé.

―Eso es peor―ahora el puñetazo que había recibido de mi padre en el estómago no me parecía nada comparado con aquello.

―No creo que sea peor. Pero no debiste pedirme que te dejara ayudarme si luego no ibas a querer venir.

―No es eso, mamá. Me gusta ayudarte y que me enseñes a curar a las personas.―mamá tenía un excelente control del chakra, y sabía que podía ayudarme a aprender muchas cosas observándola y atendiendo a sus explicaciones, pero solo eso no iba a hacerme más fuerte.

―Hay un pero, ¿verdad?―me sonreía. Me encantaba que mamá sonriera, pero no con tristeza.― Daisuke, si algo te preocupa puedes contármelo…

―No me preocupa nada, así que olvídalo.―me bajé de un salto de la encimera donde estaba sentado y me dirigí con rapidez hacia la puerta.―Ya he acabado, así que me voy a dar una vuelta, no tardaré.

Y sin más me fui de allí corriendo.

Lo último que quería era que mamá se preocupara por mí.

Para mí, ella es como un ángel que nos protege a Takara y a mí, e incluso a papá, aunque nunca llegue a reconocerlo. Pero a veces, un ángel también puede sentirse herido y necesita a alguien que lo proteja. En eso entra papá, pero ya hubo veces, en las que yo era más pequeño, que se fue, o eso le oí hablar a mi madre con la abuela. Me cuesta creerlo. Yo admiro a papá, y es mi modelo a seguir y superar para proteger a los que me importan. Pero parece que él no siente lo mismo. Nunca ha demostrado que esté orgulloso de mí como yo estoy de él de ser su hijo.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro al chocar con alguien.

―Lo siento.―me disculpé, aunque me arrepentí de haberlo hecho tras ver a quien se lo había dicho.

―De lo siento nada, bicho raro. Para pedirme a mí disculpas te tienes que arrodillar a mis pies, ¿verdad, chicos?―sus dos amigos asintieron como dos idiotas sin cerebro.

―Déjame en paz, Ryo. Ya te he pedido perdón…

―¿Es que estás sordo? Arrodíllate ―insistió. Pero al ver que yo me quedaba inmóvil le hizo unas señas a sus amigos, y entre los tres me rodearon.―Nos vamos a divertir un rato contigo, bichito.

Los esquivé como pude, pero no conseguí librarme de ellos. Uno de los amigos de Ryo me agarró del brazo cuando otro se disponía a asestarme un buen golpe. Reaccioné rápido para saltar hacia atrás y que no pudiera cambiar la dirección de su puño, que estrelló en la cara de su amigo; yo aproveché la caída a pisé la cabeza del otro para que cayese de bruces al suelo. Ryo fue más rápido, y me golpeó en el estómago antes de que tocara el suelo. Era la segunda vez en el día que recibía en ese mismo punto.

Salí despedido unos metros, y me intenté incorporar dolorido para esquivar los siguientes golpes que vinieron.

―¡Daisuke!

Cuando oí la voz de mi madre me desconcentré y Ryo se aprovechó dándome en la cara, aunque yo no me quedé sin hacer nada y se lo devolví.

―¡Chicos, basta!

―¡Estaos quietos!

No me había dado cuenta de que la calle se había empezado a llenar de gente hasta que vinieron a separarnos. Aún así, ni Ryo ni yo nos detuvimos en nuestro intento de seguir la pelea. Quería demostrarle que podía con él, que no le tenía ningún miedo. Quería demostrárselo a mi padre.

Sentí cómo tiraban de mí y me sacaban del cúmulo de gente hasta un lugar totalmente desierto.

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

La oí pero no la veía. Estaba demasiado excitado y acelerado como para prestar atención a sus preguntas. Lo único que quería era acabar con esa pelea.

―¡Daisuke!―me zarandeó por los hombros, y la decepción que vi en sus ojos me devolvió a la realidad. Le estaba fallando, o más bien, le había fallado.―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―¡Empezó él, yo no hice nada!

―¡Me da igual quien haya empezado, estás castigado, y no vuelvas a levantarme la voz! ¿Me oyes?―no dije nada. Temblaba de pies a cabeza de rabia e impotencia.―Vete a casa y espérame allí.

Sin más salí disparado como una flecha, sin darle la opotunidad de que me dijera nada más; corrí tan rápido que me ardía los pulmones, pero no me importó, no me detuve, ya que era una buena forma de desahogarme. Dejé a mis lágrimas perdese libremente tras mis pasos. Me oculté hasta la cabeza y lloré bajo la almohada en silencio lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que cerré los ojos de cansancio.

No soñé nada, pero sentía mi cuerpo pesar una tonelada, al igual que mis párpados.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras; ya era muy entrada la noche, y supuse que me habría perdido la cena. No tenía hambre, más bien una sequedad que me raspaba la garganta.

Con pesadez me incorporé de la cama para llegar a la cocina. Lo único que iluminaba al pasillo era la leve luz del piso inferior que llegaba de las escaleras.

Si bajaba, tal vez mamá volvería a regañarme y, esta vez, lo más probable es que fuera en compañía de papá. En tal caso me plantearía la idea de regresar a mi cuarto y esperar un nuevo día. Pero sabía que mi garganta no resistiría toda la noche.

Bajé cada escalón con la cautela de pasar desapercibido. Con suerte, conseguiría calmar mi sed mientras mis padres segurían creyendo que seguía encerrado en mi habitación.

Casi había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando oí algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Papá y mamá estaban hablando con tono bajo y serio.

Deduje que Takara estaría jugueteando por la sala.

―… siento como si ocultara cosas, como si se encerrase en sí mismo o algo así…

―Creo que te lo estás tomando muy en serio.

―No sé, ¿tú no lo notas más distante?

―No. Sigo diciendo que son imaginaciones tuyas y que todas esas amiguitas que tienes en el pueblo te están comiendo la cabeza con sus tonterías. Supongo que la pelea de esta tarde les habrá servido para tener un nuevo tema para que puedan ponerse a despotricar.

―Que digan lo que quieran. No lo conocen en absoluto…

―No les hace falta, además, tú tampoco lo arreglas preocupándote por tonterías.

―¡No son tonterías, me preocupo por él porque quiero que esté bien! ¿Acaso es malo?

―Sí, cuando lo haces sin necesidad. Lo único que conseguirás será mimarlo más de lo que está. Es un debilucho que sólo depende de su madre.

―Es sólo un niño, Sasuke.

―Mmph.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, y yo no sabía si entrar y enfrentarme a mi padre o permanecer callado y escondido como estaba.

―Voy a mandar a Takara a la cama. Tú no tardes en acostarte.

Subí con rapidez las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación.

Creía en un principio que mamá se presentaría junto a Takara, pero apareció solo con su habitual mal carácter por no querer dormir tan temprano. Se metió en su cama en silencio, y al cabo de unos minutos lo invadió un sueño profundo, como siempre.

Volví a bajar a la cocina cuando todas las luces de la casa estuvieron apagadas. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en la mesa, pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño que me hiciera volver a la cama.

No entendía que lo que le había oído decir a mi padre me afectara de esa manera. Ya sabía lo que opinaba de mí en ese aspecto, así que no comprendía por qué me sentía tan deprimido. Tal vez tenía la vaga esperanza de que en el fondo estuviera orgulloso de mí. Y con respecto a lo demás, bueno, no era un ignorante para no saber lo que un grupo de habitantes del pueblo decían de mí, Ryo lo había dejado bastante claro aquella tarde al llamarme «bicho raro».

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno parecía un funeral. Nunca había ido a uno pero, debían de tener una similitud más o menos. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro abría la boca sino era para comer. Me atreví a levantar un poco la mirada de mi plato, encontrándome con los oscuros ojos de mi hermano, que saltaban inquietos de mí hacia papá y mamá.

Sabía que este silencio lo estaría matando.

―Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy?―preguntó observando ceñudo su cuenco de arroz.

―Tu hermano sigue castigado así que no podrá salir de casa.―anunció mamá.

―¿Por qué?

―Acabo de decírtelo, Takara.

―Le castigas por defenderse. Eso es injusto. Si yo fuera Daisuke habría hecho lo mismo que él.

―Pero tú no eres él así que vale ya.

―Pues entonces castígame a mí también porque iré ahora mismo a pegarle una paliza.

―Quieres callarte y dejar de decir tonterías.

―¡No, quiero que me castigues!.―dio un golpe en la mesa y se subió en la silla. Era tonto de remate.―¡Castígame, castígame, castígame!

―Esta bien, estás castigado.

―¡Sí!―gritó triunfante―Es genial, Daisuke. Jugaremos a construir una fortaleza en la sala.

―Tu castigo será venir conmigo.―intervino mamá.

―¡¿Qué?

Tras aquel acto «heróico» de Takara, él y mamá se marcharon al pueblo. Poco tiempo después papá también se fue a su propia sesión de entrenamiento. Yo me quedé recluido en mi habitación, golpeando una pequeña pelota en la pared, recogiéndola y así sucesivamente pasé el resto de la semana, amargado en mi prisión.

Cuando me retiraron el castigo tuve que estar constantemente ayudando a la abuela y a mamá con sus pacientes, aún queriendo estar entrenándome como ansiaba hacer no me dejaron. Por ello estaba enfadado, y parecía que se lo estuviera contagiando a Takara, ya que él también tenía un humor de perros. Aunque lo suyo era más por ir a jugar que otra cosa. Ese día mamá se lo llevó a hacer algunas compras y así se tranquilizaba un poco.

―Estos días has estado muy callado.―dijo de repente la abuela. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros―¿Es por el castigo? Si es así no tienes por qué estarlo. Lo que hiciste no fue lo más correcto, aunque creo que a ese chico no le vendría nada mal un buen escarmiento.

Me sacó una pequeña sonrisa después de muchos días.

―Tus padres deben de haberte dado una buena regañina, ¿no?

―La verdad es que no. Sé que mamá está enfadada pero a mi padre parece que le da igual.―confesé sin pensar.

―No lo creo. Solo tiene un carácter diferente y le cuesta expresar sus emociones… o eso es lo que dice tu madre.― respondió riéndose un poco.―Es cierto que Sasuke es muy difícil de tratar.

Nos quedamos unos momentos sin decir nada. Y yo no hacía más que darle vueltas si preguntárselo o no, ya que no sabía si estaría bien hacerlo, pero me arriesgué. Necesitaba saberlo.

―Oye abuela…―hice una pausa para elegir unas palabras para que no sonara tan mal.―Verás… ¿Es cierto que una vez… papá se marchó… y dejó a mamá?

Por su reacción supe que no debía saber aquella información y, que había sido cierto. Sentí como si algo pesado cayera en mi estómago y empezara a arder con más fuerza.

―¿Quién te ha dicho eso?―quiso actuar como si no supiera nada pero no me engañó.

―Te oí hablar con mamá hace tiempo. Dijo que tenía miedo de que volviera a ocurrir, que no se sentía segura…

―Eso fue hace tiempo, Daisuke.―pero se suponía que era mi padre, el que siempre estaría junto a mamá para ayudarla y apoyarla, que podía confiar en él.―Ahora es diferente…

―No veo en qué.

No dije nada más porque mamá y Takara aparecieron por la puerta. Aún así, la abuela me lanzó una mirada significativa para que no mencionara nada de lo que habíamos hablado, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Al llegar a casa, Takara y yo preparamos la mesa de la sala para la cena, mientras mamá hacía la comida. Papá tardó en regresar, y cuando lo hizo se fue directamente a dar un baño; al entrar en la sala no pude dejar de pensar en cómo debía de haberse sentido mamá sin él. ¿Acaso no supo que sufriría? Si era así, no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

La comida estuvo lista, y todos empezamos a comer mientras Takara comenzaba a hablar de lo bien que le había salido uno de los vendajes que había realizado esa mañana, y por el cual lo felicitó la abuela. Yo estaba debatiéndome internamente y reuniendo valor y fuerzas de donde fuera para poder hablar sin que me temblara la voz. Así que cogí una buena bocanada de aire y suspiré profundamente.

―Papá.―lo llamé para captar su atención, pero no me miró, aunque sabía que me había oído perfectamente siguió comiendo. Apreté los puños contra mis muslos intentando controlarme. ―Quiero que me lleves a entrenar contigo.

Supe que lo que pedí no le sorprendió a Takara; sabía muy bien cuanto deseaba estar a la altura de nuestro padre más que nada en el mundo. La que sí lo hizo fue mamá. Sus labios quedaron algo abiertos por la noticia pero también estaba algo nerviosa por la respuesta que me daría papá.

―No.―se negó como el que no le apetece más comida de la que ya tenía. Como si no fuera nada.

―¿Por qué no?

―Serías un estorbo.

Me dolió. Me dolió que me lo dijera directamente a la cara sin ningún tipo de pudor por mis sentimientos.

―Sasuke…

Di un golpe seco en la mesa antes de incorporarme hecho una furia.

―¡Pruébame! Te demostraré que no seré ninguna molestia.

―No creo que puedas hacer más de lo que ya he visto. Sólo eres un bebé mimado que se cree especial, pero en realidad, lo que eres es un bebé miedica.

―¡Te equivocas!―contraataqué. Aún no se dignaba a mirarme a la cara y eso me enfureció aún más.

―Cálmate, Daisuke.―sentí su mano tocar la mía, pero la retiré. No podía escucharla, sólo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de mi padre.

―¡No quiero! ¡Voy a enseñarte a no menospreciarme!―señalé en dirección al jardín para que quedara bien claro lo que quería―: ¡Te enfrentarás conmigo en el bosque, y si gano tendrás que entrenarme te guste o no! ¡No voy a parar hasta verte tirado en la hierba como un gusano!

Eso pareció despertarlo, porque fijó su mirada en mí duramente. No iba a dar marcha atrás aunque se cabreara en extremo.

―Mmph. Por una vez seré compasivo y te daré cinco minutos de ventaja.

―¡No los necesito para nada!―grité furioso ante su desprecio.

―¡Yo quiero ir!―saltó de repente Takara.

―De eso nada, no vas a ir ni tú ni nadie, ¿me oyes, Sasuke?―mamá intervino nerviosa mientras se acercaba a papá y lo retenía por el antebrazo―: Deja esto aquí antes de que salga malherido, por favor.

―No te metas, Sakura.―se levantó ignorando a mamá.―Ya es hora de que abra los ojos y se conciencie de lo que hay.

Quise abalanzarme sobre él y asestarle un primer golpe allí mismo pero, me lancé como una flecha hacia el jardín e internarme en el bosque. Había entrado en cólera.

La visibilidad en el bosque no era muy favorable por la noche, pero al menos, la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para encontrar el camino del lugar de entrenamiento.

Me detuve en mitad del claro; estaba oscuro y sólo se oía mi respiración agitada y temblorosa en los alrededores. No me di cuenta de que temblaba hasta que lo tuve delante en la penumbra de la noche.

―No creí que serias tan loco como para retarme.―iba a responderle, pero me tiró algo a las manos que deslumbró en la oscuridad. Lo atrapé un poco trasto al vuelo, y de inmediato me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber de qué se trataba: un kunai. Mi cara debía reflejar auténtico desconcierto―: ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Es… de verdad?

―Claro que es de verdad. Pensaba que habías dicho que irías en serio, ¿o ya te estás echando atrás?

―¡Ni hablar!

―Ya veremos. Bueno, de todas maneras, no llegarás ni a hacerme un rasguño con ese kunai.

Antes de poder pensarlo dos veces y hacerme ver atacar a mi propio padre con un arma afilada y puntiaguda, ya lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que para derrotarle no debía contenerme en lo más mínimo con él, pero aún así, conseguía esquivar como si nada todos mis ataques. Era realmente frustrante. Y más aún si eres tú el único que recibe a pesar de tus esfuerzos por dar.

Creo que ni siquiera pasaron unos cinco minutos de mi puesta en escena en la sala y ya estaba encorvado en el suelo dolorido. Me estaba dando con más fuerza de la habitual; si seguía así no duraría mucho más. Necesitaba recuperarme e intentar atacarle por sorpresa, pero, ¿cómo?

Antes del siguiente ataque me escabullí entre la espesura de los árboles. Debía de ocultarme lo más rápido posible.

Encontré un hueco en la corteza de un árbol viejo. Por suerte era de mi mismo tamaño y podría pasar desapercibido.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de sorprenderle, de encontrar algún punto débil que me ayudara a tomar ventaja, pero dudaba que papá tuviera algo de eso. Tal vez, si fabricara una trampa… Había probado a hacer unas cuantas por esa misma parte del bosque semanas atrás. Aunque la pregunta era si seguirían allí o tendría que volver a construirlas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de descanso y de asegurarme que estuviera todo despejado salí de mi escondite hacia la trampa más cercana.

Seguía allí, intacta, tal como la dejé. Era un golpe de suerte que debía aprovechar. Aún así, hice el esfuerzo de camuflarla lo mejor que pude esparciendo más hojas por el perímetro de lo que era un gran y profundo agujero.

Me escondí tras unos arbustos a la espera. No tardaría mucho tiempo en rondar por aquella zona en mi busca, y entonces, se toparía de lleno con la trampa y quedaría atrapado.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Me sobresalté y se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca al oí su voz susurrarme al oído. Estaba justo detrás de mí. Su figura oscura amenazante.

Tuve que escapar hacia la siguiente trampa pero, esta vez, él vino detrás de mí, y no tuve otra opción que arriesgarme a ser herido por mi propia estrategia. Corté el fino hilo y un puñado de shurikens salieron a mi paso. Logré esquivar algunos, pero los otros consiguieron hacerme varios rasguños en las mejillas y el resto del cuerpo. No me importó mientras lograran alcanzar su objetivo, pero cuando fijé la vista hacia atrás, mi padre seguía sobre mis talones sin un arañazo.

Derrapé sobre mi pierna izquierda para así cambiar de rumbo y regresar hacia atrás, justo frente a él, cara a cara. Lo siguiente que hice fue sacar de mi bolsillo los hilos de acero e intentar una maniobra de captura por mi cuenta. Me deslicé por debajo de sus piernas y pasé los hilos tras su espalda y brazos. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta me asestó un buen codazo en la mejilla que me dejó tambaleándome.

―¿Por qué no lo dejas? Ya has visto que es inútil.

―¡No!―volví a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era inútil, sólo era un juguete para él.―¡Sólo un golpe, maldita sea!

Fui empujado con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, y quedé allí atrapado por la presión de su brazo en mi cuello. Pataleé en el aire e intenté hacer su agarre a un lado para poder escapar.

―Déjalo de una vez.

―¡No!―quise alcanzar su brazo con mis dientes pero tampoco pude.

―Mírate. Estás atrapado y no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí, ¿no lo entiendes?

Las lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por mis mejillas.

Claro que lo entendía pero, no quería rendirme, no quería ser tan débil ni insignificante.

―Yo… yo sólo quiero que no esté triste. Que lo primero que vea por las mañanas sea su sonrisa. Y pensé que iba a ser así para siempre pero… quería ser como tú. Siempre te he visto con respeto y como un referente a seguir tus pasos. Con tu sola presencia ya nos dabas seguridad, pero, llegué a pensar en qué pasaría si algún día faltases… Nunca creí que de verdad eso llegara a pasar, y que siempre estarías con nosotros, junto a mamá para hacerla feliz pero… un día supe que la abandonaste.―lo miré a los ojos con rabia, aunque las lágrimas me impidieran verle con claridad.― ¡La dejaste sola cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido quererte! Ni siquiera te importaron sus sentimientos a la hora de marcharte, ¿verdad? Por eso me propuse hacerme más fuerte, para poder proteger a mi madre y a mi hermano en el caso de que desaparecieras de nuevo. ¡Llegaría a ser más fuerte y nunca los abandonaría como tú! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?

Tenía que saber su respuesta, pero en realidad me daba miedo oírla. Si se fue porque en realidad no quería a mi madre no sabía qué iba a hacer. Todo lo que había vivido dentro de aquella casa habría sido mentira.

―Es cierto que una vez me marché, y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones salvo que regresé. Con eso debería bastarte.―de repente me soltó, y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me llevé la mano al cuello dolorido.―Ahora, te daré una segunda y última oportunidad. Así que intenta aprovecharla como puedas y olvídate de tus estúpidos juegos.

Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga sucia de mi camiseta antes de ponerme en posición, pero papá desapareció de mi vista. Tenía que concentrarme y no fastidiarla o todo abría terminado.

No me dio tiempo si quiera a reaccionar cuando sentí algo moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpeándome por todo el cuerpo. Intenté moverme pero me hacía retroceder. Cada golpe venía de una dirección totalmente diferente a la anterior. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme, no podía atacar algo que no era capaz de ver. Era imposible que pudiera moverse a aquella velocidad.

Aguanté allí de pie intentando poder anticipar algún movimiento que hubiese repetido con anterioridad, a la espera de que se cansara y bajara la intensidad.

El bosque adquirió unos toques anaranjados. Señal de que ya estaría amaneciendo, y eso tal vez me ayudaría. Al menos podía ver un borrón negro moverse después del golpe, o tal vez sólo fuera mi imaginación. Entrecerré los ojos y allí estaba el borrón. Probé a moverme otra vez, pero nada, tendría que seguir esperando. No podría durar mucho más, estaba empezando a marearme y el sudor de mi frente caía en mis ojos y me escocían.

Escuché el toque de sus zapatos en la madera al tomar impulso. Seguiría aquel sonido sin apartar los ojos de aquella borrosa pista. Estaba cerca. Ya casi lo tenía…

Hasta que lo vi.

Supe en qué dirección iba a realizar el golpe y me daba un tiempo escaso a anticiparme, pero lo aproveché. Me lancé contra él con el kunai por delante. Era como si lo viese todo a cámara lenta. Pude percatarme de que no me esquivó hasta el último momento y por ello rasgué su camiseta.

Derrapé cuando toqué suelo y rápidamente me encaré para un nuevo ataque, pero mi padre se detuvo. Me extrañó que estuviera allí plantado, sólo mirándome fijamente, así que no bajé la guardia por si se trataba de una trampa.

Ya estaba clareando y el sol ya iluminaba el bosque con sus primeros rayos de la mañana.

Se acercó con paso seguro, aún sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Yo en cambio tenía el kunai preparado.

Su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, alborotándome el cabello con suavidad. Aquello me desconcertó, y aún más lo que salió de su boca:

―Lo has hecho bien.

No vi ninguna sonrisa cruzar por su rostro en ese momento, tan solo estaba calmado y serio como siempre. Pero aquellas simples palabras significaban mucho para mí. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin querer.

Lo había conseguido.

―Vámonos a casa.―asentí. Estaba dispuesto a seguirle cuando todo comenzó a tambalearse a mí alrededor y papá tuvo que subirme a su espalda.―Intenta no dar más problemas.

No le presté atención, estaba demasiado cansado y por otro lado muy feliz de estar sobre la espalda de mi padre. Se sentía muy bien estando allí. No dejaría que papá se fuera a ningún lado.

Al regresar a casa, mamá nos estaba esperando. Lo primero que hizo fue estrecharme entre sus brazos preocupada. Me llevó hasta mi cama, donde curó mis heridas. No sé exactamente si lo soñé o no, pero creo que le soltó una buena regañina a papá por eso.

Tiempo después, Takara fue a verme, aunque ya estaba quedándome dormido.

―¡Ese es mi hermano mayor! Sabía que podías hacerlo, Daisuke.

Dormí tranquilo. Como si me hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima.

Mi mente estaba tan relajada que apenas hizo esfuerzos en recordar algún sueño, si es que soñé algo.

Un dolor delicioso hizo que me rugiera la barriga. Estaba muerto de hambre, y no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido pero, a pesar del cansancio, pude abrir los ojos para localizar aquel aroma.

Allí estaba mi madre observándome.

―Ho… la.

―Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?―paseó su mano suave para apartar algunos cabellos de mis ojos.

―Bien.―intenté incorporarme para dar mayor credivilidad a esa mentira, pero mi cuerpo no me dejó; al final mamá tuvo que echarme una mano.

Me pasó un cuenco humeante de arroz. Olía muy bien, y la boca se me hacía agua. Me algré de que pudiera apañármelas yo solo para comer. Mis días en los que mamá me hacía caras y muecas raras mientras fingía que la cuchara iba a gran velocidad los había dejado atrás, y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a retomarlos.

Momentos después, mamá me cambió los vendajes con mucha dulzura y delicadeza. Era médico, y técnicamente ése era su trabajo pero, su tacto era tan suave y cálido como una pluma.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaría de pie junto a la puerta, pero papá estaba allí observándonos a los dos. Por alguna razón me pareció que estaba de buen humor, aunque su cara demostrara su habitual seriedad.

―Estaba preocupado por ti. No paraba de insistirme en que te despertara y te trajera algo de comer.―confesó de pronto mamá intentando contener la risa. Por el contrario, papá frunció el ceño ante eso y miró hacia otro lado.

―Déja de decir tonterías, Sakura.

De detrás de papá aparació la cabeza revoltosa de Takara, quien me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

―Me alegro de que ya estés mejor. Has pasado un día entero durmiendo como una marmota.

―Es normal, Takara. Está muy cansado…

―Ya, pero me he aburrido mucho, ¡así que tienes que compensarme por ello!―saltó entusiasmado.

―No.―me miró muy seriamente, y no pude evitar tragar pesado.―A partir de ahora estarás todo el día conmigo. Si de verdad quieres entrenarte enserio tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga.

Asentí obediente. Eso era lo que esperaba desde hacía mucho.

―¡Tsk, qué rollo!―dijo Takara con fastidio llevándose las dos manos tras la cabeza. Pero la dura mirada de papá pareció intimidarle y hacerle palidecer.―Cre…creo que disfrutaré de mi infancia mientras pueda.

―Mmhp.

No sabía si reirme o sentir pena por él. La mirada de papá no me gustaba ni un pelo. Tendría que pasar menos de unas veinticuatro horas con él a solas bajo sus órdenes, y lo que me esperaba a mí también tendría que ser para Takara en un futuro cercano. Aunque intentara retrasarlo no conseguiría huir de papá.

_**Chika-midori**_


	8. Capitulo 8

―¡Wuah...! Oye, abuelo...

―¡Ssh!

―Pero...

―Sólo un poco más.― eso mismo dijo media hora antes y seguía sin pasar nada.― Ya casi está...

Takara volvió a bostezar sonoramente con ojos lagrimones por el sueño y el abuelo agitó la mano para que se callase, pero a estas alturas no lo culpaba, pescar no era su fuerte; el hecho de estar sentado esperando sin hacer nada no le entusiasmaba nada a Takara, y he de decir que a mí tampoco, pero el abuelo insistió en pasar el día con nosotros de pesca. Aunque, por otro lado, me alegraba estar fuera de casa por unas cuantas horas... Mamá estaba de un humor extraño con los últimos meses de embarazo.

De repente, la caña de Takara tembló y él y el abuelo se incoporaron, reaccionando rápidamente a la señal.

―¡Agárrala fuerte, Takara! ¡No la sueltes, chico!

―¡Sí!

Takara tiró con fuerza pero parecía que el pez no quería rendirse fácilmente y nadaba con fuerza, chapoteando descontroladamente en el agua.

―Es grande... ¡Tira, Takara!― lo animaba el abuelo con ahínco, entusiasmado.

―¡Estoy tirando!

―¡Tira más fuerte!

―¡Ya lo intent... Aah!― perdió el equilibrio y se zambulló en el río con la caña en la mano, pataleando y gritando como un loco. Supiré con pesadez al ver la escena que estaba montando mi hermano pequeño―: ¡Ayudadme, no sé nadar! ¡Abuelo, Daisuke, me ahogo! ¡Socorro, socorro!

―¿Por qué no intentas ponerte de pie?

―¿Eh?― un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su error al incorporarse como le dije.

―¡Mira, Takara!― ambos observamos atentos hacia donde señalaba el abuelo y vimos a un gran pez medio inmóvil atrapado en el sedal de la caña de Takara, quien sonrió triunfante.

...

Suspiré satisfecha después de haber tomado un largo y relajante baño. La casa estaba tan tranquila sin la presencia de los chicos que no se oía nada, salvo por el ruido de la naturaleza del exterior. El señor Okuda se los llevó de pesca por la mañana temprano y no volverían hasta el anochecer. Me pregunté si pescarían algo o si no vendrían demasiado cansados que irían directamente a la cama; últimamente no pasaba el tiempo que me gustaría con Daisuke, que se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el bosque con Sasuke y, el único rato donde podía interactuar con él era en la cena, y apenas podía sujetar bien los palillos de lo agotado que volvía a casa, acompañado de múltiples rasguños. Sasuke le estaba exigiendo demasiado y es por eso que me alegraba que se hubiese ido a pescar, así podría despejarse y descansar de la presión que seguramente le inducía su padre. Sabía que estaba enfurruñado y no lo había visto desde que los niños se fueron. A saber dónde estaría.

Me serví un vaso de zumo fresco. Estaba delicioso, y yo muerta de sed tras el baño.

Fui hacia la sala y allí me lo encontré, sentado en el porche. No quise acercarme e ignoré completamente que lo había visto. Me resultaba más interesante la lectura del libro que llevaba a medias que entablar una conversación con Sasuke. Pero mis hormonas no estaban del todo de acuerdo conmigo. No podía remediarlo, pero me negaba a ir en su busca; tenía un comportamiento muy esquivo, más de lo normal, sobre todo conmigo. No sé qué mosca le habría picado. De todas formas, ese nuevo embarazo no vino por sí solo ni lo trajo una cigueña, no entendía por qué ahora se alejaba tanto cuando antes apenas me dejaba dormir por las noches.

No cruzamos palabra durante toda la tarde hasta que me aislé en la cocina para preparar la cena. Nunca llegaría a entenderle, creía que estábamos "bien", sin embargo, nuestra pequeña y extraña relación se fue enfriando contra más meses acumulaba de embarazo y más entrenamientos realizaba con Daisuke. Tal vez fue por la pelea que tuvimos por eso, o no, quién sabría decirlo. La mayoría de las veces Sasuke era muy impredecible, hasta el punto de deprimirme.

―Deberían haber vuelto ya; el cielo hace rato que se ha oscurecido.―apareció de repente por la puerta como una exaltación. Yo, en cambio, ni me digné siquiera en mirarle. Lo más seguro es que hubiesen ido a enseñarle a la señora Okuda lo que habían pescado.―Sakura, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho? Oye...

―¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?―dije al ver que no iba a dejarme en paz.―Si tan preocupado estas sal a buscarlos.

―Yo no estoy preocupado. Les dije que estuviesen aquí en cuanto oscureciese y...

―¡Ya estamos aquí, mamá!― oí la voz de Takara, que entraba casi derrapando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiré aliviada al ver que había disfrutado pescando.―Mira lo que he pescado, ¡es gigantesco!― y me enseñó el pez que traía en la cesta de mimbre.

―Sí, vaya... lo usaremos para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Genial! Te ayudaré a hacerlo.― antes de que pudiera decirle nada ya iba corriendo a ponerse el delantal que le quedaba excesivamente grande.― Daisuke también ha pescado algo.

Llevaba consigo su mochila y la de Takara cargada también al hombro, junto a una cesta parecida que puso en la mesa.

―Son sólo unos cuantos. No son tan grandes como el de Takara.

―¡Me los comeré todos!.―exclamó entusiasmado subido a una silla al lado de la encimera, regalándole a su hermano una de sus grandes sonrisas.

―No si yo me los acabo antes.―intervení sacándole la lengua burlonamente. Takara arrugó el ceño, divertido, mientras que Daisuke sonrió uniéndose y ayudándome a hacer la cena, aunque realmente, se pasaba más tiempo vigilando a su hermano pequeño de que no se quemara ni se cortara un dedo. Sasuke había desaparecido de la cocina; daba gracias a que ninguno de mis hijos hubiese sacado el carácter de su padre, aunque ambos fuesen muy diferentes respecto al otro, salvo por el físico, claro, en eso habían heredado casi todo de Sasuke.

―¡Que aproveche!

―Come más despacio, Takara.

La cena trancurrió entre anécdotas que recordaban entre ellos dos y me las narraban ilusionados mientras yo escuchaba cada palabra que decían con verdadero interés. Me encantaban esos momentos que pasaba con mis hijos charlando y riendo despreocupadamente, disfrutando de la comida, y pronto tendría a otro de ellos a quien querer por igual. Todo sería maravilloso si fuésemos una auténtica familia; quería a mis hijos como nada en el mundo, pero sabía lo que era aun cuando tratase de esconderlo en lo más profundo de mi mente: seguía siendo la rehén de Sasuke. Daisuke y Takara no lo sabían, ni pensaba decírselo, les partiría el corazón si descubrían que su propio padre me mantenía cautiva, y Daisuke... ¿cómo iba a explicarle que vino al mundo porque Sasuke me forzó? Lo tenían puesto en un pedestal, los dos. Ambos querían a su padre, como cualquier niño, pero aquella era la realidad, así que, en cierto modo entendía por qué Takara se nos quedaba mirando a Sasuke y a mí muchas veces, sin comprender ciertas cosas, como si estuvira perdido en su propia casa. Suplicaba porque se diera prisa y lo acabase aceptando pronto, como lo hizo su hermano mayor. Se me encoje el corazón cada vez que me observa con esos ojos llenos de ansiedad y tristeza.

―Estaba bueno el pescado, ¿verdad, mamá?―murmura medio dormido después de haberse metido en la cama.

―Sí, sí. Ahora duermete.

―Te traeré más y así... mi hermanito nacerá guapo y...fuerte, como su hermano mayor.

―Claro.―le sonreí con cariño aunque estuviese ya profundamente dormido― Buenas noches, hermano mayor.―me incliné y le acaricié el cabello oscuro antes de besarle la sien. Me giré, esperando encontrarme con los ojos aún despiertos de Daisuke, sin embargo también se había quedado dormido. Lo arropé mejor y le dí un beso de buenas noches. Apagué la luz de la habitación y cerré la puerta, echándoles un último vistazo al salir.

Bajando las escaleras ví a Sasuke entrar a la habitación. Todas las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas, excepto por la del dormitorio que ambos compartíamos. Los dos dormíamos a la mayor distancia que nos permitía el futon del otro. Hace unos meses era exactamente lo mismo, sólo que en diversas ocasiones pasábamos de ese territorio invisible que ambos habíamos trazado, aunque no por las mismas razones. Cada uno satisfacía sus propias necesidades del otro, pero yo nunca encontré consuelo. ¿Cuántas veces era capaz una persona de tropezar con la misma piedra?

A la mañana siguiente no hayé a Sasuke en la cama, ni tampoco a Daisuke en el desayuno. Llevé a Takara conmigo al pueblo porque tenía que trabajar. Rechazaba la idea de quedarme encerrada en casa sin hacer nada. Mientras trabajaba me aislaba de los problemas y, por otro lado, Takara pasaba el día jugando con sus amigos sin que se sintiera solo por la ausencia de su hermano. No lo mostraba con palabras porque no quería que Daisuke se sintiera triste, pero lo echaba mucho de menos. Ayer estaba pletórico después de haber pasado todo el día junto a él, y esa mañana en cambio estaba más callado, distraído.

―¿Sabes, mamá? ¡Van a hacer un festival, con fuegos artificiales y todo!―volvíamos a casa y el cielo anaranjado del atardecer se extendía sobre nuestras cabezas.―Haruhi me ha dicho que su padre está ayudando con los preparativos y que le deja a él también hacerlos. Será dentro de cuatro días así que, me preguntaba... si podríamos ir.―el entusiasmo de su voz fue desapareciendo cuanto más continuaba la frase, y a mí se me heló dolorosamente el corazón.― ¿Iremos a ver los fuegos?

―Claro. Iremos.― le sonreí como pude y por un momento creí que iba a decir algo pero tan solo sonrió y salió corriendo colina arriba como solía hacer cada día, y yo lo seguí con un peso desagradable en el estómago. Incoscientemente me llevé una mano a mi abultado vientre.

Hicimos la cena y aun así estuvimos un rato esperando a que Sasuke y Daisuke volviesen, pero no lo hacían. El ruido del las manecillas del reloj de la estantería me molestaba y Takara juqueteaba ausente con los palillos, por lo que desistí y ambos comenzamos a comer; Takara sacaba cuelquier tema de conversación para intentar hacer más amena la cena y hacerme olvidar aquel doloroso silencio que había a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era un incesante tic-tac que contaba los minutos.

Dejé la comida que sobró en el frigorífico y mandé a Takara a la cama cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde para que siguiera despierto.

―¿Crees que papá querrá ir al festival con nosotros?.―preguntó cuando lo ayudaba a taparse.

―Tendrás que preguntárselo a él, Takara.

―Mmm...―no dijo nada durante unos momentos en los que permaneció con la mirada perdida. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviera pensando quería que dejara de hacerlo.

―¡Venga, a dormir!―dije mientras le alborataba la cabellera revoltosa y conseguí que riese despreocupado. Me incliné y le besé en la mejilla.―Hasta mañana.

Apagué la luz y tenía la mano en la puerta para salir.

―Papá nos quiere, ¿verdad, mamá?

Respiré hondo y me dí media vuelta con una sonrisa.

―Por supuesto. Papá nos quiere muchísimo.― mi respuesta pareció bastarle para hacerle feliz.― Ahora a dormir.

―¡Buenas noches, mamá!

―Que descanses.― y cerré la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras, apagué las luces y me metí bajo la manta de mi cama. No llores, no llores, maldita sea, no llores, me decía una y otra vez pero el dique ya estaba a rebosar y no podía contener las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Me dolía, me dolía mucho. Como si me rajaran el pecho. Deseé marcharme lejos, abandonar aquella casa que solamente fabricaba espejimos que se escurrían de mis dedos como el humo, desapareciendo en la nada. Lo único que me importaba eran mis hijos, su felicidad, aunque fuese a costa de la mía. A pesar de que no significase nada para Sasuke salvo un recipiente para llevar a sus hijos... aún así... Tuve que deshaogarme hasta que me venció el sueño, un sueño bastante agitado, que me despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La habitación seguía a oscuras. Oía la lenta respiración de a mi lado. Habían regresado, pero, ¿hacía cuánto?

Me levanté con un poco de dificultad, ya que me sentía mareada. Cuando salí al pasillo ví que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y allí encontré a Daisuke, trastabilleando con el botiquín de medicinas.

―Daisuke, ¿qué haces?― pegó un brinco, sorprendido de que lo hubiese pillado.

―N-Nada.― le agarré del antebrazo para que se volviese hacia mí y observé su pequeño cuerpo magullado. Tenía heridas por todas partes. Me di cuenta de que me observaba expectante, tal vez porque esperaba que le dijera que estaba en contra de la forma de entrenar de Sasuke pero sabía que, dijera lo que dijese, Daisuke siempre salía en su defensa, así que tragué y me dispuse a tratarle las heridas sin decir nada.― ¿No estás enfadada?

―¿Quieres que me enfade?

―No, pero me gustaría que dejaras de preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien, mamá...

―No se te ocurra decirme que estas bien. ¿Es que no te has visto?.― el tono de mi voz aumentó y se estranguló al final. Ahora era él quien me miraba preocupado y sorprendido.

―Esto es lo que yo elegí, mamá, lo que quería; sé que papá es muy exigente entrenándome pero me está enseñando muchas cosas, de verdad. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿vale? Solo quiero que estes orgullosa de mí.

―Ya lo estoy, Daisuke.

―Pero mucho más.― rió divertido. Era algo que había aprendido de Takara a pesar de ser bastante maduro e independiente para su edad. En ese aspecto me entristecía que creciese tan rápido y que apenas me necesitase.

―De acuerdo.

―Bien. Pronto te enseñaré lo mucho que estoy progresando. Ya lo verás.

Terminé de curarle y le dije que se fuera a dormir si mañana volvería a irse temprano. Guardé el botiquín, y al volver al dormitorio sentí una fuerte punzada en el vientre que tuve que buscar apoyo en la pared. Gemí cuando volvió a repetirse con algo más de agudez hasta transformarse en algo leve. No había sido una patada. De hecho, no había sentido algo así en los dos últimos embarazos... Un escalofrío ascendió desagradablemente por mi columna.

...

Caí de espaldas, jadeando intentando rellenar mis pulmones de aire, casi tenía la lengua fuera y sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Papá se acercó a mi y me vertió agua en la cara. Por un segundo reaccioné a la sensación fresca pero la agradecí de inmediato y abrí más la boca para calmar mi sed.

―Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.― dijo acucliyándose. Me echó también en el pelo antes de alborotármelo con una toalla.― Descansa un rato antes de que volvamos.―y me pasó la cantimplora.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, en los que le observé sin que se diese cuenta: creo que estaba en su mundo, tenía la vista perdida hacia el horizonte, parecía que le estuviese dando muchas vueltas a algo. Quise preguntarle, porque estaba seguro de que se trataba de mamá. Yo no era el único que le notaba algo raro. Takara me contó que la veía cabizbaja y triste casi todo el tiempo, a veces sonriendo sin querer hacerlo... Papá tenía que haberse dado cuenta también. No está en casa como un poltergeist, como piensa mamá; tal vez fuera ese el problema, que trataba de comprenderlo desde su perpectiva. Yo, en cambio, había descubierto algo durante estos meses de entrenamiento, y era precisamente eso, que no lo entendía. Así de sencillo. Y lo acepté, era una pérdida de tiempo darle vueltas, tan sólo esperé, y esperé... Ví que mi padre se fue acostumbrando a estar conmigo y, a su manera, se acercaba a mí. Eso era lo había que hacer, dejarle espacio y esperar pacientemente a que se amoldase a la otra persona. Por otro lado, pienso que era demasiado orgulloso respecto a mamá y sus propios sentimentos, y estaba dejando demasiado espacio del necesario en casa con mamá.

Se dio cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo y bajé la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Si ya has terminado volvamos.

Corrí hasta quedar junto a él. Me moría de hambre, deseaba volver a casa y pasar un rato jugando con Takara y mamá.

De repente, más allá, de las copas de unos árboles, salieron volando una bandada de pájaros asustados hacia el cielo casi ennegrecido de franjas aún rojizas. En ese momento noté en el estómago un pellizco de angustia al ver que provenían cerca de casa.

Miré a mi padre, que también se había detenido y observaba fijamente hacia aquella dirección con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Vamos.― y reanudó la marcha.

No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero debía de tener el mismo mal presentimiento que yo sentía en ese momento porque, cuanto más nos acercábamos a nuestra casa más incrementaba el ritmo de sus pasos, hasta que, al fin, vimos el final del bosque y la vaya del jardín y, en la puerta de entrada estaba Takara hecho un obillo. Por unos segundos, el corazón se me paró en mitad de un latido y era como si todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor se moviese a cámara lenta: mi padre se adelantó, llegando junto a mi hermano quien lloraba desconsoladamente, le apartó sus pequeños brazos de la cabeza y me dí cuenta de que los tenía manchados de sangre.

―...suke.

―¡Daisuke!

Oí la voz de mi padre amenazada por el pánico, llamándome. Dijo algo más, pero no lo escuchaba, sino al grito desgarrador que provenía del interior de de la casa. Era mamá. Inmediatamente mi padre despareció, dejando a Takara sollozando con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y piernas. No supe cómo llegué a su lado pero me agaché y estreché su cuerpo contra el mío; era una bola temblorosa que no hacía más que repetir, una y otra vez entre sollozos: mamá, mamá, mamá. Me estaba abrasando el nudo que notaba en la garganta al ver que la sangre que impregnaba sus brazos no era suya. Muchas imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento y, por una parte, quería entrar en casa y ver lo que ocurría, pero, por otro lado, me daba terror averiguar la escena de mi madre, inerte encima de un charco de sangre. Me negué a pensar en eso, pero...

Se oyeron ruidos y voces de dentro, y ví cómo el abuelo forcejeaba arrastrando y empujando a mi padre para que saliese.

―¡Déjalo, muchacho, y sal de una vez!

―¡Sakura, Sakura!― papá estaba fuera de sí. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y me asusté.― ¡Suéltame, déjame ir maldito viejo! ¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

En un segundo el abuelo le plantó el puño en la mejilla y mi padre cayó de espaldas al suelo.

―¡Cálmete, Sasuke!― gritó jadeante.― ¡Maldita sea! Yuri está haciendo todo lo posible, si te quedas ahí sólo serás una molestia... lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, por doloroso que sea.-se giró y vino hacia nosotros. Se encontraba pálido como la cera y tenía la frente sudorosa pero aún así sonrió.― Voy a volver dentro. Cuidarás de tu hermano, ¿verdad―. asentí obedientemente y él acarició la cabeza de Takara que ocultaba pegada a mi estómago. Quise preguntarle qué le pasaba a mi madre, pero temía que si habría la boca las lágrimas iban a ceder a su voluntad, y no quería derrumbarme delante de Takara. Ya estaba suficientemente asustado.

El sol ya se había puesto por completo, y los tres aún seguíamos fuera, a la espera de que el abuelo regresara o sucediera algo, aunque no sabía el qué. Yo estaba con la incertidumbre de no comprender lo que sucedía en realidad, sólo podía imaginarme que mamá estaba muy malherida. La verdad es que no quise pensar en nada más, salvo que pronto volveríamos a cenar los cuatro juntos de nuevo, que ojalá me hubiese quedado dormido en el entrenamiento y que aquello tan sólo fuese una mala pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.

De repente, sentí a mi padre acercarse, y se sentó frente a mí, agarró a Takara, y lo sentó sobre su regazo, arrimándolo más hacia él. A mí me sujetó de la camiseta, arrastrándome. No pude verle la cara, pero oí que apretaba los dientes y noté que nos apretaba con fuerza a Takara y a mí. Mi hermano volvió a llorar llamando a mamá y yo no pude más, mordí la tela de la camiseta de mi padre y rompí a llorar también, en silencio.

...

El techo de la habitación estaba borroso y desenfocado, me sentía a punto de desfallecer. Apenas tenía fuerzas de levantar un brazo, sin embargo, lo único que me importaba era mi bebé; todavía tenía grabada la imagen de la sangre en el suelo y la pequeña cara de Takara empañada por el miedo. No creí que aquello pudiera llegar a pasar, y mucho menos involucrando a mi hijo pequeño, quién, aún asustado, escuchó atentamente cada palabra que le dije y lo hizo todo perfectamente. Debió de correr como un rayo para llamar a los señores Okuda tan pronto.

―¿Sakura?― la señora Okuda estaba a mi lado y noté que me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.― Descansa, Sakura. Todo está bien.

―¿El...bebé?― mi voz salió como un jadeo, casi inaudible.

―No te preocupes, todo está bien.―volvió a repetir y yo respiré tranquila.

―¿Takara?

―Los chicos están fuera.-me informó el señor Okuda, que se puso de pie. Parecía agotado como su mujer. ¿Estaban fuera solos?.― Sasuke está con ellos.― aclaró, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Sasuke...― Les avisaré de que estas bien.―y salió de la habitación.

―Duerme, Sakura. Estas muy cansada.

―Lo haré...― dije intentando incorporarme pero ella tuvo que ayudarme ―...en cuanto los vea.

La señora Okuda suspiró al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión, por lo que, a regañadientes, se levantó y se asomó al marco de la puerta haciendo señas. Yo me agarré el vientre y agradecí por que todo huebiese salido bien. Mi bebé seguía creciendo dentro de mí a pesar de todo.

Escuché las rápidas pisadas de Takara sobre la madera, seguidas de las de Daisuke. Los dos casi se asomaron titubeantes pero Takara fue el que primero que se adentró en el dormitorio llorando, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. Lo recibí, acunándolo y acariciándole con amor sus oscuros cabellos. Daisuke acabó también en mis brazos y se derrumbó a pesar de que intentase hacerse el duro como siempre hacía, mi niño maduro y cabezota. Los abracé dándoles calor; esperaba que estuviesen helados de frío pero sus cuerpos desprendían ya calidez y un aroma que no era el de ambos... era un olor que conocía muy bien y el que distinguiría en cualquier parte. Sasuke nos observaba atento desde la puerta, sin perder detalle. Recordaba su voz angustiada llamándome a gritos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo, y en cambio, en ese momento parecía como si hubieran pasado muchos años y fuese a desplomarse allí mismo.

―¿De verdad estás bien, mamá?

―Sí, Takara. Siento haberte preocupado.―besé su frente y volvió a llorar.

―Venga, venga; ya has visto que mamá está bien. Así que deja de llorar o harás que se ponga triste, ¿de acuerdo?.― lo animó el señor Okuda dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.―¿Qué os parece si os preparo un chocolate caliente y dejaís a vuestra madre descansar un poco, eh?― los dos asintieron y yo le sonreí agradecida al señor Okuda. Daisuke fue el más reacio al dejarme, aunque le repitiese una y otra vez que me encontraba bien, pero al final accedió.

La señora Okuda me ayudó a tumbarme de nuevo, y no pude reprimir un gemido y ocultar una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

Me di cuenta de que Sasuke no se había movido y también la señora Okuda que, al insitir en que debía descansar, se escabulló por el pasillo dejándonos a solas.

―Gracias por cuidar de los niños en un momento así. Creo... que tal vez este va a dar más quebraderos de cabeza que el pequeño.―bromeé acariciándome la barriga y una lágrima rebelde escapó por mi mejilla. La presa comenzó a llenarse de grietas hasta el punto que acabó por deshacerse en mil pedazos, y un conjunto de emociones entremezcladas se apoderaron de mí, estallando en sollozos. Quise ocultarme bajo el edredón pero, sin previo aviso, me topé con al pecho de Sasuke, a mi lado, y en ese entonces no me importó nada, ni que no me quisiera, tan solo me sujeté fuertemente a su camiseta y me abandoné al llanto. Había aguantado lo suficiente como para ver a los niños y poder tranquilizarles un poco pero ya no podía más; estaba demasiado asustada y muerta de miedo por lo que podría haber pasado, así que todo lo que había estado intentando reprimir lo dejé salir, a la deriva, anclándome únicamente en el silencio de Sasuke. Apreté los dientes cuando me di cuenta de que su camiseta ya estaba mojada, y más lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

No se apartó, se quedó conmigo durante toda la noche, a mi lado, hasta que al fin caí dormida en sus brazos.

Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, huyendo de la claridad del sol que me incomodaba, pero lo único que conseguí fue despertarme del todo. Acaricié mi abultada barriga. Estaba hambrienta. Me levanté con algo de dificultad y salí al pasillo en busca de comida.

―¿Qué haces levantada?―la dura voz de Sasuke me sorprendió, pero más lo hizo verlo en la cocina, cocinando.―La señora Okuda dijo que por lo menos una semana en cama.―vino hacia mí y ahogué un grito cuando me sostuvo en brazos de un solo movimiento.

―¡Sasuke!

―Cállate. ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho?

―Pero...― sus ojos entrecerrados me detuvieron al protestar, sin embargo no quería volver a la habitación. Quería comer.― Tengo hambre.

―Bien. Te prepararé algo.― me depositó con sorprendente cuidado sobre el futón y me arropó.― No vuelvas a levantarte si no es necesario, y si necesitas algo llámame y te lo traeré. Ahora quédate aquí mientras cocino algo para ti.― parpadeé por aquel cambio de comportamiento y tan servicial, aunque básicamente, sería todo igual.― ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada.- dije ignorándolo.

―¡Tsk!

―¡Mamá!― Takara y Daisuke corrieron hacia mí, sonrientes.―¡Al fin despiertas! Llevas durmiendo más de un día entero, ¿sabes? Los abuelos vinieron a verte pero estabas dormida, así que se fueron muy temprano pero, ¿sabes qué, mamá? Voy a volver a ir de pesca con el abuelo y te traeré un montón de peces para que te los comas y te mejores pronto; la abuela dijo que tenían mucho forofos y que siempre venían bien...

―Se dice fósforo, Takara, y ten más cuidado con ella.― lo corrigió apartándolo un poco para que dejara de apoyarse en mi barriga.

Sasuke se fue y dejó a los niños haciéndome compañía. Apenas estuve hablando con ellos un rato y empecé a encontrarme fatigada. Y unos momentos después, Sasuke volvió con una bandeja. Me había hecho sopa.

―Oye, mamá, ¿crees que estarás bien para ir a ver los fuegos?

―¿Qué fuegos?

―Mañana harán un festival en el pueblo y habrá fuegos artificiales.

―¿De verdad?

Ellos se perdieron en la conversación y el ánimo que había recuperado se desvaneció en aquel instante. No me acordé del fetival, aun habiéndoselo prometido a Takara, pero tal como me encontraba no podría ir a ninguna parte.

―Iremos la próxima vez que haya otro, ¿verdad?―anunció Daisuke, sonriente.

―¡Seguro!― respondió el pequeño con efusividad. Yo, mientras tanto, busqué a Sasuke con la mirada, rogándole para que se ofreciese a llevarles y que disfrutasen de aquella experiencia.

―Chicos, dejad a vuestra madre descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sasuke...

―Vamos.― los guió hacia fuera y le dijo a Daisuke que fuesen a jugar arriba hasta que estuviese lista la cena.― Terminate la sopa, Sakura.―y se marchó, sin darme oportunidad a reprocharle cuanto quería.

Nada más terminarme la sopa caí rendida en el sueño sin remedio.

Por la mañana no encontré ni a los chicos ni a Sasuke, sin embargo, los señores Okuda habían venido a verme y se quedaron cuidándome todo el día mientras no hacía más que preguntarme dónde se habían metido. Los señores Okuda sólo me dijeron que habían ido a pasar el día juntos.

Cuando empezó a atardecer tuvieron que irse a casa, y yo les agradecí una y otra vez por quedarse conmigo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke apenas tardó en regresar desde que ellos se fueron, pero lo que me extrañó fue que viniese solo.

―¿Y los niños?.― no me contestó, tan solo me cargó en brazos y me sacó de la habitación y de la casa.― ¿Sasuke qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Sasuke!

―Cállate, eres muy ruidosa.―estaba oscuro aunque fuésemos por el sendero.

―Pues contestame. No creo que sea muy dificil.

―Tsk...-llegamos al final del sendero que llevaba a la casa a través del bosque.― Mira allí.―señaló un lugar más alejado de donde estábamos y observé luz en mitad de la oscuridad de la colina. Caminó decidido hacia allí y distinguí a las diminutas siluetas de Daisuke y Takara, saltando y saludándome con la mano.

―¡Mamá, mamá, mira! ¡Papá ha traído el festival hasta aquí, mira!―había una gran manta, junto a unas cajas apiladas repletas de la comida típica que olía deliciosamente bien y, alrededor, unos farorillos festivos iluminaban el lugar, dándole un toque íntimo y de privacidad. Parecía nuestro propio festival, incluso los chicos estaban vestidos con kimono.― ¿Te gusta? Nos los ha regalado papá.―dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Pude ver el emblema Uchiha a su espalda. Sasuke me dejó sobre la manta.

-Este es el tuyo.― Daisuke se acecó con un gran kimono, que también traía el símbolo Uchiha bordado, y me lo echó sobre los hombros.― Así no tendrás frío.

―Gracias.― no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Empezamos a comer antes de que toda la comida se enfriara y fue como si la pesadilla de hace unos días nunca hubiese existido. Hablamos e hicimos bromas como solíamos hacer siempre; Takara estaba excesivamente animado, al igual que Daisuke, que no paraba de hablar para lo callado que era a veces. Por otro lado, Sasuke se mantuvo firme en su línea.

Al terminar de comer, Takara se entretuvo persiguiendo y cazando luciérnagas por todo el perímetro que Sasuke tuvo que ir con él para que no se alejara demasiado.

―Déjalo estar, mamá.

―Está oscuro y se perdará, Daisuke. Ya sabes como es tu hermano.

―Me refería a papá.― me giré hacia él. Estaba sentado junto a mi con las piernas cruzadas, observandoles en la distancia.― No paras de darle vueltas a las cosas intentando saber el por qué hace lo que hace y creo, que en ese aspecto eres bastante injusta con papá.―abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Yo era injusta con Sasuke?.― No estoy diciendo que papá no tenga la culpa, pero tú deberías tener más en cuenta cómo es... No se siente cómodo en ciertas circunstancias y es demasiado orgulloso para expresar cómo se siente.

―Parece que tú lo conoces mejor que yo.―admití sonriéndole desanimada tras una breve pausa.

―Te equivocas, yo tampoco entiendo a mi padre, pero no por eso voy a alejarme de él; no es un padre como los demás, eso lo sé muy bien, pero... ¡papá es papá!, y lo acepto tal y como es. Puede que no diga todo cuanto desees oir pero pienso que lo compensa demostrádolo, a su manera, o al menos, es lo que yo creo.―estaba sin palabras, sin poderme asimilar que todo aquello provenía de la boca de Daisuke.― Le importamos. Los tres, más de lo que crees, mamá. Al fin y al cabo...― se puso de pie y me miró de reojo.―...aún sigue aquí, ¿no?

Se oyó un estallido y el cielo de la noche se vio iluminado por diversos colores.

―¡Takara, mira, ya han empezado los fuego!― gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor saltando como un loco.

_"¡Papá es papá! Aún sigue aquí, ¿no?" _Esas palabras tan simples resultaron ser algo reconfortantes y no paraban de resonar dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez.

―Creía que querías ver los fuegos.― no me dí cuenta de que se posicionó detrás de mí y de repente me encaramó en su regazo sin más.

Todo lo que hizo aquella noche y aquello... Daisuke tenía razón. Sasuke no hubiera hecho todo eso si no le importásemos nada, y tal como dijo, lo acababa demostrando de algún modo porque, Sasuke... es Sasuke. Ni más ni menos.

―Deja ya de llorar, Sakura.

―Gracias... por lo de esta noche, y por estar aquí.―mi voz sonó ahogada y amortiguada al esconderme en el hueco de su cuello.

Permaneció en silencio unos momento y al final suspiró.

―Mira que eres molesta.― me agarró de la nuca y me apretó más contra su cuerpo relajado.

...

―Oye, ¿Daisuke?

―¿Qué?

―Creo que ya sé por qué empezaste a entrenarte con papá, ¿sabes?

Me quedé observándole un par de segundos, en los que ví los fuegos artificiales reflejados en sus ojos.

―A mí me gustaría ir también.

Un cohete silbó, perdiédose entre los otros, y terminó estallando, alumbrando la colina entera por encima de los demás.

―Claro.

Aquella noche, los dos contemplamos el cielo festivo, y compartimos algo más que una noche en familia; habíamos encontrado un camino que recorrer juntos.

* * *

**Chika-midori**


	9. Capitulo 9

**-Capítulo 9-**

Habían pasado semanas desde que ocurrió aquel siniestro incidente, del cual me hubiese gustado poder olvidarme pero, pasó y, si no llegase a ser por la señora Okuda y por Takara también, no podría estar contando el poco tiempo que me quedaba para tener entre mis brazos a otro de mis hijos. Estaba deseosa por que sucediera, pero según la señora Okuda aún faltaba un poco... El matrimonio venía a casa a hacernos una visita varias veces por semana, ya que a esas alturas de embarazo no estaba para bajar y subir la colina todos los días, aunque me gustaría; Sasuke tomó el control y se mantuvo firme en que no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo en lo que restase de gestación, incluso dejó de ir a entrenar con los niños al bosque y se quedaron en el jardín, desde donde me tenía siempre a la vista. A menudo, cada vez que me daba la vuelta me encontraba con sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos observándome. Tal como dijo Daisuke aquella noche dejé de preocuparme por el comportamiento y los pensamientos de Sasuke, y parecía que estaba funcionando. Ya no me sentía angustiada, tan sólo volví a llenar el hueco vacío de la habitación y, a medida que iba moviéndome, éste empezó a coger forma y color. Dejé de sentirlo como un espectro vagando silenciosamente por la casa.

Por otro lado, había acogido a Takara en los entrenamientos después de que éste se lo pidiera la mañana siguiente del festival, y realmente me sorprendió que hiciese algo así, ya que siempre se oponía a que un día su padre lo arrastrase junto a su hermano mayor. Esa idea lo aterrorizaba día y noche, y creo que Sasuke lo sabía porque, a pesar de que le hubiera dado su permiso predijo que no duraría ni dos semanas bajo su tutela y, sin embargo, el testarudo de Takara superó aquellas semanas y las siguientes con mucho sudor y esfuerzo. Nunca lo vi con tanto ánimo por algo aun siendo tan pequeño. Los veía a los dos entrenar con su padre por las tardes desde el porche y, para mi asombro, me di cuenta del alcance que tenía Daisuke a esa edad, sobre todo en velocidad y habilidad; había demasiada diferencia entre uno y otro como para compararles, y aun así, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que el color verde de sus ojos se desvanecía, adueñándose de ellos un rojo sangre con dos aspas negras rodeándole la pupila. Daisuke ya había despertado el Sharingan, y me pregunté a mí misma si lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás o si Sasuke estaría más que satisfecho de que uno de sus hijos poseyera la técnica que distinguía al clan Uchiha. Pero la verdad es que no quise darle demasiadas vueltas a eso...

―¡Chicos, bajad a cenar!

Bajaron en tropel las escaleras, casi entrando a la vez por la puerta de la sala. Desde hacía unos días había crecido una especie de rivalidad entre ellos dos, y la dejaban ver a la hora de comer cuando quedaba un último trozo en el plato del centro de la mesa.

―¡Suelta!

―¡Suéltalo tú, yo lo he cogido primero!

―¿Quereis dejar de jugar con la comida y escucharme un momento? Tú también Sasuke.―añadí dirigiéndome a él, por lo que tuvo que levantar la cabeza del bol de arroz.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tenemos que hablar del nombre del bebé y he pensado que podríamos elegirlo entre los cuatro.―comencé diciendo pero Takara me interrumpió exaltado.

―¡Espera! ¿No se va a llamar Takara? ¿Por qué?

―¿Quieres que lo llamemos como tú?.―le pregunté sorprendida.

―¡Pues claro, soy su hermano mayor!

―Entonces por esa misma regla tú deberías llamarte Daisuke, ¿no? Pero bueno...―intervino su hermano mayor―, será divertido verte la cara cuando os llamemos por Takara Uno y Dos, ¿verdad, Takara Uno?―sonrió burlonamente. El otro frunció los labios y el ceño disgustado, y refunfuñó algo como que él era el único Takara.

Yo suspiré y dejé caer los hombros con pesadez. Miré a Sasuke, pero éste apartó la vista de nuevo hacia la comida, pasando del asunto. Daisuke me distrajo dándole vueltas a varios nombres y algunos de ellos me gustaron, pero quería que Sasuke diera también su opinión. La verdad es que no se opuso al nombre de nuestro primer hijo, y el del siguiente prácticamente lo decidí yo sola, así que para el tercero prefería escogerlo entre los dos.

―¡Takara, lávate los dientes y a la cama!.―le avisé desde la cocina para que me oyese desde la sala, pero no obtuve respuesta―Este niño... ¡No pienso repetírtelo, Takara! ¿Me oyes?

―¡Tch!―le oí decir a Sasuke, que dejó los platos a medias y salió de la cocina. A los pocos segundos vi cómo llevaba a Takara de la camiseta por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Al final él mismo los mandó a la cama. Evitaba cuanto podía que pisara la parte superior para que no tuviese que subir las escaleras. Se había vuelto demasiado sobre protector, lo que me alegraba, en parte, ya que se preocupaba por mí pero, no estaba hecha de cristal, sólo embarazada.

Esperé a que Sasuke bajara. No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el asunto del bebé por tercera vez consecutiva, y no me importaba permanecer toda la noche despierta para que me hiciera caso. Así que cuando se apagó la luz del pasillo y lo vi entrar a la habitación aguardé impacientemente a que se metiese en la cama para acorralarle.

―Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar lo del nombre del bebé?

―¿Por qué?

―¿Có- Cómo que por qué?―aquella pregunta me desconcertó.― El niño necesita un nombre y debemos decidir cuál; nacerá pronto y tú no haces otra cosa que evadir el tema, como estás haciendo ahora mismo.―lo agarré del hombro y lo hice girarse para que dejara de darme la espalda.― ¿Podrías poner algo de tu parte, por favor?

―Vale.―se incorporó, pero su actitud despreocupada me fastidiaba.― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?

―¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera sino de que lo decidamos juntos!

―¿Y yo que sé? ¡Ponle el que te dé la gana!

―¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo sola?

―¡Lo has hecho siempre! ¿Qué más te da?

―¡Eh, dejad de gritar de una vez!―la voz de Takara se oyó desde arriba.―¡No podemos dormir con tanto escándalo!

―¡Cállate, Takara, si no quieres que suba!―gritó Sasuke mirando hacia el techo, y no volvió a escucharse nada más.― Oye, Sakura...

―Da igual. Olvídalo.―le di la espalda y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba tan irritada con él que ni siquiera quería mirarle directamente a la cara. No aguantaba esa pasividad que tenía a veces.

―¡Tch!―lo sentí acomodarse al otro lado y ambos permanecimos bajo el tenso silencio de la oscuridad del dormitorio.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo y a la mañana siguiente tenía unas ojeras de campeonato, y todo por la estupidez de Sasuke. Mi enfado sin duda fue yendo a peor cada vez que tenía que estar con él en una misma habitación, o simplemente recordar aquella discusión me ponía de los nervios.

Eludiendo responsabilidades... ¡Menudo padre estaba hecho!, pensé con verdadero fastidio.

―Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Tendiendo la ropa, ya que no lo hace por sí sola, ¿sabes? Al final alguien tiene que acabar haciéndolo.

―Déjalo ya, Sakura.―me advirtió, pero ignoré su tono amenazante.―Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y te dejé claro que no hicieras esfuerzos, ¿es que no me escuchas?―cogió la cesta de la ropa mojada llevándosela al porche pero se lo impedí.―¡Suéltala, Sakura!

―¡No, déjame que haga esto por lo menos!.―me negué tirando de la cesta.

―¡Te he dicho que sueltes!―los dos estábamos forcejeando y en un movimiento brusco la ropa cayó desparramada por el suelo del jardín.―¡Mira lo que has conseguido con tus tonterías! ¿Estás contenta ahora?― y con eso tuve suficiente. Sostuve la cesta vacía y se la estampé con fuerza en el estómago marchándome de allí.―Espera... ¡Oye, Sakura!

―¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme, Sasuke!.―le advertí furiosa apretando los puños, y eso pareció bastarle para dejarme en paz.

Me perdí por la parte trasera de la casa dando grandes zancadas. Notaba que echaba chispas por todos los poros. Quise descargar toda aquella frustración acumulada contra algo y así lo hice: choqué mi puño derecho contra la corteza de un árbol partiéndolo por la mitad. Hizo bastante ruido al caer estrepitosamente con el suelo, espantando a algunos pájaros de alrededor. Si podía hacer una cosa así no iba a pasar nada por tender la ropa o lo que fuera. Estaba claro que Sasuke aún no me conocía realmente, porque a esas alturas estaba que mordía. Encima dijo que no lo escuchaba. ¡No lo podía creer! Llevaba semanas oyendo "no hagas eso, no hagas lo otro..." Para una cosa que le pedía que hiciera era incapaz de prestarme atención.

El resto del día estuve encerrada en mi cuarto. Era imposible para mí estar cerca de él sin que me hirviera la sangre. Así que me quedé allí, viendo el pasar de las horas recostada en la puerta observando el jardín anaranjado por el atardecer. Mi enfado, por ese entonces, había decaído considerablemente hasta sentir un incómodo peso en el estómago, y con él la luz del sol. En ese momento la luna resplandecía entera en lo alto del cielo y un grillo cantaba en solitario por allí cerca cuando le oí entrar. No se oyó nada y yo no hice ademán de volverme hacia él pero se mantuvo unos minutos en completo silencio antes de acercarse y sentarse al otro lado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

No le contesté. Ni pensaba hacerlo.

―Te estoy hablando, Sakura. ¡Contéstame!―giré el rostro al otro lado, ignorándolo, pero él me sujetó del codo para que me volviese.― ¡Oye...!

―¿Para qué si luego no me escuchas?.―le aparté el brazo bruscamente.―Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que elijamos el nombre de nuestro hijo y tú no me haces caso. ¡Tan sólo un nombre! Es lo único que quiero, Sasuke. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué le estás dando tanta importancia; lo hiciste con los otros dos, ¿que más te da hacerlo con éste también?

―¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Quiero que esta vez lo hagamos juntos!

―¡Tch...! Si te digo que lo hagas tú es por algo. ¡Maldita sea!

―¡Sasuke!―se levantó para marcharse pero lo agarré del brazo, aunque se resistió.― ¡Sasuke, espera!

―¿Por qué no puedes simplemente...?

―¡No! ―lo corté antes de que acabara con otra evasiva. Él me miró fulminante pero aun así no retrocedí. Me conocía bastante bien esa mirada.

―¡Papá, el baño ya está listo!―Takara irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó mirándonos en silencio hasta sonreír con entusiasmo―: ¡Genial, mamá también viene!

―¡Takara! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres aquí sin llamar antes?― le regañó Sasuke e intentó echarlo de la habitación mientras el niño armaba un escándalo, sin embargo, en ese instante yo no estaba para preocuparme por eso.―¡Daisuke, llévatelo de aquí!

―¡Quiero que mamá venga, sino no me bañaré!

―No seas caprichoso, Takara. ¿No ves que están hablando? ¡Vamos!

―¡Suéltame, quiero con mamá!―Takara se pegó a mí como una lapa.― ¿Mmm?

―¡Déjalo ya!

―Mamá, ¿qué...?

―¡Daisuke!―Sasuke estuvo a mi lado en un segundo y levantó a Takara con un brazo.― Corre al pueblo y trae a los Okuda.― le entregó a Takara como si no pesara nada y Daisuke lo atrapó en sus brazos.―¡Deprisa y no os distraigáis!

Los dos salieron disparados, tal y como les había dicho su padre que hiciesen, mientras él se quedaba conmigo tumbándome en el futon y encendía la luz de la habitación. Yo sólo podía pensar en que aún era un poco pronto, y me asusté, sobre todo al ver su mandíbula tensa y el rostro contraído.

―Sasuke... no es sangre, ¿verdad?―noté en mi propia voz que el miedo había empezado a apoderarse de mí, y más que una pregunta había sonado como una súplica. Las imágenes de aquella vez volvieron cruelmente a mi mente.― ¡Sasuke! ―le llamé, porque ciertamente no estaba allí conmigo sino perdido en aquellos mismos recuerdos. Reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza y sentí su mano introducirse en mi ropa interior. Reaccioné a su contacto pero no aparté la mirada de su expresión tensa y llena de angustia. Deslizó la mano tras unos ansiosos segundos en los que contuve la respiración y volví a llamarle con apenas un susurro.―Sasuke...

―No... No es sangre.―dijo casi inaudible más para él mismo que para mí.―No hay sangre.

Mis ojos se habían empañado y unas lágrimas abrasadoras corrieron por mis mejillas mojando la almohada. Fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había estado agarrando con fuerza a la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la mía y yo no pude hacer más que aferrarme a él.

―Menos mal.

Los señores Okuda aparecieron por la puerta, junto a los niños, que estaban demasiado nerviosos y asustados, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que llevárselos de allí después de que la señora Okuda le asegurase que el parto aún iría para largo, porque por más que se lo pidiera no quería marcharse. Pero la señora Okuda tenía razón, todavía me quedaba una ración de contracciones y de la insoportable espera para dilatar; me hubiese gustado que se quedara conmigo pero lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizar a los niños para que no se preocuparan. Al fin y al cabo su nuevo hermano estaba en camino y pronto lo conocerían.

"Takara Dos", pensé inconscientemente. Seguro que nacería otro terremoto como él.

Llegaron los dolores fuertes y la señora Okuda me pasaba un paño con agua fresca por el rostro cada pocos minutos para quitarme el sudor. En cambio, el señor Okuda entraba y salía de la habitación contantemente, diciéndome cómo se encontraban los niños o que habían empezado a cenar y pronto Sasuke los acostaría. Dijo que no paraba de preguntarle cómo estaba y que parecía estar a punto de subirse por las paredes. Eso iba distrayéndome, más o menos, pero llegó el punto en que se hacía insoportable y no podía contenerme a gritar cuando la intensidad de las contracciones incrementaban.

―Aguanta, Sakura. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

―¿Cuánto... falta?―pregunté jadeante.

―Tú sigue así, ¿de acuerdo?.―me mordí el labio de frustración. Quería que acabase de una vez.

Transcurrí las horas entre gritos, sudor y dolores, hasta que por fin me tocó la hora de empujar totalmente exhausta. La noche anterior no había dormido absolutamente nada y en ese momento lo estaba pagando muy caro. Estaba muy cansada, pero la señora Okuda no paraba de animarme una y otra vez dándome ánimos para seguir empujando hasta que conseguí escuchar el esperando llanto de mi hijo, que retumbó en toda la habitación.

―¡Aquí está, aquí está!

Me dejé caer con pesadez con un brazo tapándome los ojos, agotada y dando bocanadas de aire.

―¡Bien hecho, Sakura!.―me felicitó el señor Okuda.―Iré a avisar a Sasuke.―y salió del dormitorio.

―Aquí tienes, Sakura.―la señora Okuda estaba a mi lado acercándome a mi pequeño cubierto por una manta.― Parece que cometí un error.

―¿Eh?

―Es una niña.―aclaró.

Observé a mi bebé dormido entre mis brazos, con su carita sonrojada. Esa vez no encontré los diminutos rasgos de Sasuke, porque al contrario que las veces anteriores, éste bebé se parecía muchísimo más a mí que a su padre.

Él estaba al otro lado de la puerta pero la señora Okuda les pidió que esperasen un momento para que pudiese revisarnos y cambiarnos.

―¡Felicidades, Sasuke!―le felicitó cuando lo dejó pasar, aunque éste no le prestó la más mínima atención, caminó directamente hacia mí sin fijarse en lo que tenía alrededor. Veía la ansiedad que trataba de disimular y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. Estaba bien. Estábamos bien.― ¿Ya habíais pensado algún nombre?

―Sí, es una pena que ahora tengáis que cambiárselo.

Sasuke me miró interrogante y le entregué con cuidado al bebé.

―Aún no lo habíamos decidido, pero ya que ha sido niña tendremos que barajar otras opciones.―dije acariciándole la mejilla regordeta. Sasuke parecía sorprendido por la noticia, como yo hacía unos momentos atrás. Ambos esperábamos otro niño y al final resultó ser todo lo contrario. Una grata e inesperada sorpresa.

El matrimonio se quedó un rato más con nosotros hasta que les pudo el cansancio y decidieron marcharse, aunque les insistiera en que se quedaran en la habitación de al lado los dos terminaron yéndose para que tuviésemos más espacio para nosotros. Yo no quise debatir, estaba agotada y me limité simplemente a darles la razón y agradecerles una y otra vez. Sasuke me pasó a la pequeña y acompañó a los Okuda a la entrada mientras yo descansaba junto a ella, que estaba tan profundamente dormida que terminé por cerrar los ojos y unirme a su sueño.

Me removí algo inquieta y no encontré a la niña a mi lado. Había empezado a entrar luz natural en la habitación y, al darme la vuelta vi a Sasuke sentado junto al porche acunando a nuestra hija, con el amanecer de fondo. Era una de esas imágenes que no desaparecerían de mi mente tan fácilmente y me quedé observándolo por un largo rato. Estaba tan tranquilo y relajado... Pocas eran las veces que lo veía de ese modo.

―Deberías dormir más, sólo llevas un par de horas.―dijo de repente sin levantar los ojos. Yo no pude más que sonreír. No iba a cambiar nunca.

―Estoy bien. Además, pronto se levantarán los niños y los tendremos dando vueltas por aquí.

―Mmph.―se tumbó a mi lado apoyándose en el codo y dejó a la niña entre los dos.―Más les vale que no armen mucho escándalo o se las verán conmigo.―dijo bastante serio y con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Te dieron muchos dolores de cabeza?

―Son igualmente testarudos.

―Tienen a quien parecerse.―bromeé. El me miró y por un momento suavizó el gesto y sus labios casi se curvaron hacia arriba.

―Mmph, casi estuve a punto de encerrarlos en su habitación.

"Sasuke y su falta de delicadeza", pensé y atisbé bajo sus ojos rasgados unas sombras oscuras. Él también necesitaba horas de sueño pero no apartaba la mirada de la niña ni un segundo; jugueteaba con su manita casi inconscientemente. Yo lo contemplaba, disfrutando de ese cálido y relajante silencio mañanero que se nos presentaba. Y tal vez, embriagada por esa sensación de paz alargué el brazo sin dudarlo, deslizando sus sedosos cabellos tras su oreja en una suave caricia, y mis labios se unieron a la piel de su mejilla. Después de todo lo que pasó el día anterior, el enfado y el malestar que sentí hacia él se habían evaporado. Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro y se movió para apoyar su frente contra la mía, rozando delicadamente mis labios, aunque, yo me encargué de hacerlo un poco más profundo. No quería perder la intensidad del momento, y al parecer, Sasuke tampoco pero teníamos que respirar. Y aun así eso no le impidió apartarse. Había algo en la expresión de su rostro que me inquietaba, como si estuviese dándole demasiadas vueltas a algún pensamiento que le producía dolor, y volvió a besarme con urgencia, faltándome el aliento. Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros me abrasaban por dentro.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y entraron en la habitación como dos torbellinos nuestros dos hijos mayores.

―Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

―¿Estás bien?

Los dos me observaban con las caritas llenas de preocupación.

―¡Ssht, silencio !―los regañó Sasuke en voz baja pero rotunda, y ambos obedecieron arrepentidos. Yo les sonreí haciéndoles indicándoles que se acercasen y se les iluminó el rostro.

―Hablad bajito, ¿de acuerdo?―les dije llevándome un dedo a los labios señalando al bebé. Asintieron y se arrodillaron para verla más de cerca.

―¿Es mi hermano pequeño?―preguntó inocentemente Takara.

―Hermana.―le corregí. Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño y se le formara una mueca en los labios. Por otro lado, Daisuke se acomodó junto a mí y se arrimó tanto cuanto pudo al bebé. Yo le acaricié los traviesos cabellos y le besé en la sien.

―¿Qué pasa, Takara?―Sasuke se sentó y lo arrimó a su regazo. Parecía disgustado y miraba hacia un lateral. Le pellizcó en la mejilla al ver que no respondía.―Contesta.

―Mmm... dijisteis que iba a tener un hermano, no una hermana.―farfulló por lo bajo, indignado.―Había pensado enseñarle a hacer muchas cosas y ahora no voy a poder.

―Claro que vas a poder enseñarle, y jugarás con ella. No será muy distinto a como querías, Takara.―le dije intentando convencerle.

―¡No, no es verdad! Las niñas son molestas y te persiguen por todas partes como hacen Nami e Izumi.

―¿Quién?

―¡Yo quiero un hermano!―saltó con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, pero esa vez había alzado demasiado la voz y Sasuke le tapó la boca rápidamente. Estaba siendo muy cabezota.

―¡Eh, me está mirando!―anunció Daisuke de repente y nos volvimos para ver al bebé con los ojos abiertos. Había heredado el mismo color que heredó Daisuke de mí.―¿Puedo cogerla?―preguntó con una sonrisa tímida bailándole en los labios y yo simplemente me derretí. Lo hice sentarse más cerca y le puse a la pequeña en sus brazos con cuidado, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que pesaba. Se notaba por cómo la miraba que ya la adoraba, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más.―¿Cómo se llama?

―Bueno... no lo sé aún, pero, ¿qué tal Sora?―dije agarrándole la mano.

―A mí me parece bien.―comunicó tras un breve silencio.―¿Y tú, papá?

Él me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego los desvió hacia el bebé.

―Sora está bien.

Takara se escabulló del regazo de su padre y se arrimó a Takara, acechando tras su espalda a la pequeña. No tardó mucho en querer cargarla y hacerle carantoñas. A los dos se les caía la baba con su hermana menor y acabé respirando tranquila después de la extraña reacción de Takara, aunque, cuando salieron de la habitación para desayunar se rezagó y me pidió que la próxima vez le trajera un hermano. Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas pero él se marchó muy contento.

Dormí casi todo el día y sólo me despertaba para alimentar a Sora. Mientras, Sasuke se quedaba con ella para que pudiese descansar. Además, los niños siempre estaban a su alrededor, así que no tuve que preocuparme.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos aun con el lloriqueo de Sora. Los chicos bajaban a jugar al pueblo con sus amigos y los señores Okuda vinieron a visitarnos con varias personas con las cuales tenía muy buena relación con ellas en el pueblo. Esas veces, Sasuke se mantenía distante y se ocultaba en su propio mundo, o simplemente permanecía en la habitación junto a su hija hasta que se iban. Me lo encontraba durmiendo profundamente, y yo aprovechaba ese pequeño momento para poder observarlo y recordar aquel beso.

El llanto de Sora se oyó en mitad de la noche, pero antes de que me hubiese despertado del todo Sasuke ya estaba de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la cuna. Apenas entraba luz en la habitación y sólo veía su alta figura en la negrura de la noche. Al poco de unos minutos en los que reinó el silencio volvió a la cama y yo me moví pasando un brazo por su costado, apoyándome en su espalda y dejando que el sueño volviese a atraparme.

...

Abrí los ojos lentamente creyendo haber escuchado mi nombre, pero tal parecía que había sido un sueño y volví a cerrarlos.

―¡Espabila, Daisuke!―oí decir a la voz de mi padre de repente y mis párpados se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido. Estaba totalmente desorientado, y me encontré con él inclinado sobre mí observándome con cara de impaciencia.

―¿Qué pasa?― le pregunté restregándome los ojos adormilado. Todavía no había amanecido.

―Venga, vístete.―dejó mi ropa en mis rodillas y fue a despertar a Takara, zarandeándolo hasta que se levantó de un sobresalto.

―¡¿Qué, qué?!

―Daisuke y yo nos vamos; regresaremos mañana por la mañana. Tú te quedas aquí y cuidarás de tu madre y de tu hermana, ¿entendido?

―¿Eh...?―contestó completamente sonámbulo y con la baba colgando de un lado. Papá le tiró del moflete.―¡Ay, ay, ay!

―Si tu madre te pregunta dile que volveremos mañana temprano.―volvió a repetirle con irritación.

―Temprano... sí, mañana.―murmuró sin el menor sentido.

Me di toda la prisa que podía en vestirme. Takara estaba desesperando a papá por momentos, y es que despertar a mi hermano requería su tiempo, por esa razón me encargaba yo o mamá de hacerlo. Era un dormilón y el único momento del día en el que estaba tranquilo abrazado a su almohada era ése.

Papá lo dejó seguir durmiendo y los dos salimos del cuarto bajando las escaleras. Me indicó que cruzara en silencio el pasillo mientras él le echaba un vistazo a su habitación entreabriendo la puerta. En la entrada había dos mochilas en fila junto a los zapatos. Papá me pasó la más pequeña y después de calzarnos salimos de la casa. Notaba escalofríos por la brisa fresca y entregó una capa lisa marrón oscura. Le pregunté a dónde nos dirijiamos.

―Tan solo camina y no te quedes atrás.―ordenó iniciando la marcha y echándose la capa por encima de los hombros. Yo le eché una última ojeada a la casa antes de seguirle el paso.

Me resultó muy extraño que de repente hiciéramos ése viaje tan inesperado, teniendo en cuenta que dejábamos a mamá sola con el cabeza-loca de Takara y Sora, con apenas un mes de haber nacido. Además, ésa era precisamente la excusa de por qué no habíamos vuelto al bosque a entrenar en serio. De todas formas, no me quedaba esperando, sino que me iba yo sólo a entrenar por mi cuenta, sino me encontraba a Takara antes que me arrastrara con él al pueblo. Mi hermano tenía muchos amigos a diferencia de mí, que siempre que bajo con él paso la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a la abuela con sus pacientes o al abuelo en el taller.

Papá corría tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerle el ritmo y nos separaba cierta distancia. Él se dio cuenta aminorando la velocidad.

Descansamos un par de minutos en los que bebí agua y recuperaba el aliento. Era la primera vez que iba más allá del bosque y no estaba seguro de cuántos kilómetros llevábamos recorridos, pero el sol ya estaba en lo alto y yo necesitaba comer algo para reponer fuerzas. Miré en la mochila y encontré unas bolas de arroz rellenas de pequeñas ciruelas.

En la caída de la tarde vi que nos acercábamos a una ciudad con altos edificios. Tenía un aspecto bastante triste y deplorable, como si allí no viviera nadie, y tenía razón, no veía ni un alma por las calles. Estaban desiertas. Un ruido proveniente de un callejón oscuro me sobresaltó y choqué contra mi padre, pero sólo era un simple gato rebuscando en la basura. Aquella ciudad no me daba buena espina y me preguntaba qué estaríamos haciendo en un lugar como ése. Pero a papá no parecía importarle. Caminaba seguro y con un gesto impasible. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir exactamente; había estado allí anteriormente.

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio con aspecto abandonado, como los demás, pero a éste le sobresalía una especie de choza de madera. Mi padre entró en ella sin pensarlo dos veces y yo le seguí de cerca. Realmente era un largo pasillo tenebroso y húmedo en ruinas, del techo colgaban unas gruesas cañerías que goteaban. Se me ponían los pelos de punta cuanto más nos adentrábamos, hasta que vi una puerta de madera muy bien cuidada. No encajaba en un lugar tan lúgubre como aquel. Aun así mi padre abrió la puerta y me topé con una cortina rosa en mitad de la cara. Olía raro y fuerte. Parecía una especie de almacén, con cajas, pergaminos y armas de todo tipo colgando de la pared, pero lo que más captó mi atención fue una anciana sentada en mitad de la estancia con unas orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza y la punta de la nariz negra; fumaba tranquilamente de una pipa rodeada de gatos, impregnando el lugar de ese intenso aroma que noté al entrar.

―Me sorprende verte, Sasuke. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

―Dije que volvería.―se conocían. Quise preguntarle qué relación tenía con esa abuela amante de los gatos pero preferí mantenerme callado y al margen.―Necesito un par de cosas más de las que te pedí.

―Claro, no hay problema.―respondió mientras hacía ronronear a uno de los gatos.―¡Tamaki!―alzó la voz, y al cabo de unos instantes una mujer joven apareció desde atrás. Se impresionó al ver a mi padre y percibí un significativo rubor en sus mejillas como a veces le ocurría a mi madre.―Pídele lo que necesites, Sasuke.

Papá se fue junto a ella y me sentí por un momento desprotegido. Percibía como si me estuvieran examinando de arriba abajo.

―¡Vaya, pero si es Sasuke!―escuché decir a mi lado y, en una de las cajas amontonadas había un gato atigrado de orejas caídas vestido con un kimono rojo. Inmediatamente retrocedí impresionado al darme cuenta que fue él quien habló.

―¿Y quién es este niño?―otro surgió por detrás, olfateándome. Era marrón y peludo, con orejas afiladas y también llevaba kimono, aunque de color azul.

―Es el hijo mayor de Sasuke.―dijo la anciana sonriéndome.―¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Miré de reojo el sitio por donde había desaparecido mi padre esperando a que se asomara.

―Daisuke.―respondí, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si debía decirle mi nombre a una completa desconocida y a dos animales parlantes.―¿Y tú?

―Me llaman Abuela-Gato y soy la dueña de esta tienda.―"¿tienda?" pensé irónicamente examinando alrededor.― Vendo armas y otros utensilios ninja a todo aquel que me pague, por ejemplo, ésa ropa que llevas puesta ahora mismo, aunque eso es un caso especial... Tu padre viene por aquí de vez en cuando, como solían hacerlo los miembros del clan Uchiha.―esa información me sorprendió, que papá sacara nuestra ropa de aquí no me lo esperaba en absoluto. ¿Y qué era eso del clan Uchiha? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de aquella tienda hasta ese momento? ¿Acaso lo sabía mamá? Entendía que mi padre fuera un hombre complejo y misterioso, con algún que otro secreto guardado, como los tenía todo el mundo, pero no esperaba que nos ocultara ese tipo de cosas.

―Ahora que lo miro bien sí que se parece a Sasuke.

―Mmm... No, éste es más blandito.―rebatió el de orejas puntiagudas.

―¿A qué te refieres?―protesté. Me fijé que en el entrecejo tenía pintado un kanji: Shi-no-bi, leí.

―Blandito es blandito, niño.

Iba a replicarle otra vez pero la voz de Takami se oyó desde la trastienda.

―Abuela, ¿puedes venir un momento?

La Abuela-Gato despidió una gran ráfaga de humo por la pipa y se incorporó con fastidio.

―Denka, Hina, hacedle compañía a Daisuke mientras no estoy, por favor.―ambos gatos asintieron y la anciana se marchó tras la cortina. No me había dado cuenta de que había una cama.

De repente, el gato del kimono rojo saltó aterrizando en mi hombro y a punto estuve de perder el equilibrio. El otro, mientras tanto, no dejaba de observarme en todo momento.

―Daisuke, hueles muy bien.―comentó olisqueándome cerca del oído y haciéndome cosquillas. Me ruboricé.

―Tú eres Hina, ¿verdad?―la gata asintió meneando la cola.―Y tú Denka.

―Así es niño, y más vale que lo recuerdes.―me advirtió aunque lo ignoré.

―Esos de ahí,― señalé a los gatos que antes rodeaban a la anciana―¿también hablan como vosotros?

―No, no, no. Ellos son gatos normales; nosotros somos gatos-ninja.―explicó Hina. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

―Eres tan blandito como un bollo recién cocido, niño.―criticó el otro.

―¡Deja ya lo de blandito, no soy...!―Hina me tapó la boca con una de sus patas mientras miraba atenta la puerta, al igual que hacía Denka, quien había adoptado una postura de alerta y olfateaba el aire.

―¡Intrusos!―declaró, y salió disparado hacia la puerta que abrió con un ágil movimiento gatuno.―¡Vamos, Hina!

La gata bajó de mi hombro, siguiéndolo. Yo los vi recorrer el sombrío pasillo hasta perderlos de vista. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer en ese momento, si avisar a mi padre o ir tras ellos por si necesitaban ayuda, aunque, como bien dijeron antes eran gatos-ninja, así que no tendrían que tener problemas. Pero, ¿y si no era así? La tienda debería tener alguna salida de emergencia, sino aquello se convertiría en un callejón sin salida si realmente eran personas no deseadas las que habían detectado Denka y Hina.

De la densa oscuridad provino un maullido lastimero y abandoné la tienda sin preámbulos. Me topé con Hina aferrándose con las uñas al rostro de un hombre que chillaba sin parar mientras otro alto y de bastante sobrepeso se la intentaba quitar de encima. Denka yacía en el suelo temblando y magullado, con otro individuo inclinado sobre él a punto de asestarle otra patada. En carrera, salté y eché todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis pies unidos en su pierna y pude desestabilizarlo para que cayese de bruces contra el suelo; giré rápidamente la cintura en el aire apoyando las manos y solté la pierna contra la zona del pómulo, y acabó golpeándose la cabeza en la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Hina voló un par de metros aterrizando perfectamente sobre sus cuatro patas y volvió a enzarzarse de nuevo con el de la cara desfigurada por sus garras, pero el grandullón se metió en medio y de un manotazo la derribó. Era enorme. Casi ocupaba la mitad del pasillo, por lo que pensé que le resultaría difícil moverse con soltura, así que intenté una finta como distracción antes de asestarle el golpe pero, me apartó como si fuese una mosca y derrapé junto a Hina, quien tenía el cuerpo encorvado y el pelaje erizado.

―¡Ahora veréis!

Vino a por nosotros directamente como una apisonadora y Hina atacó al mismo tiempo que me deshice de mi mochila lanzándosela a los pies de una patada. Casi se le enredaba entre las piernas mientras intentaba esquivar las zarpas de la gata, y en ese momento aproveché y me lancé sobre él también, cubriéndole la cabeza con la capa; me agarré con fuerza a su cuello ayudándome con las piernas, sujetando así la tela con ambas manos intentando resistir que lograse zafarse de mí con violentas sacudidas y puñetazos, mientras que Hina hundía sus afiladas uñas en las pantorrillas del grandullón, haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro, hasta que lo tuve a tiro: hice palanca entre la capa y mis piernas sobre sus hombros y lo empujé directo contra la pared, cayendo redondo de espaldas.

Daba bocanadas de aire, sin fuerzas después de aquella salvaje cabalgada que apenas lo noté hasta el último segundo de sentirlo detrás de mí, y el kunai me rozó la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo derecho. El hombre al que Hina le había destrozado la cara estaba allí de pie dispuesto a matarnos a los tres. Tragué pesado. Yo era el único que quedaba en pie; mi compañera gatuna se había hecho daño en una de las patas delanteras.

Lanzó el kunai y vino hacia mí rápidamente desenfundando la katana. No me dio tiempo a evitar el primero cuando ya me estaba atacando con la hoja. Era muy rápido, no tanto como mi padre pero él no me había atacado con una espada afilada directa al cuello. Intentaba pensar cómo deshacerme de él pero apenas me dejaba espacio. No podía realizar el Katon en un sitio como ese, dañaría a los gatos y se extendería a lo largo del pasillo. ¡Maldita sea! Lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo y así no conseguiría nada. Si tan sólo pudiese concentrar el fuego en él... Me distraje por un segundo y vi la katana en lo alto a punto de asestar un golpe certero. Rodé mi cuerpo entre sus piernas y salté al techo a la vez que él bajaba la hoja, chocando con un sonido metálico el suelo. Del bolsillo de atrás saqué el hilo y, con gran precisión, lo atrapé con él logrando sorprenderlo e inmovilizarlo. Concentré el chakra en mi pecho y maniobré los sellos que me enseñó mi padre.

―¡Katon: Ryuuka no Justu!

Dejé que las llamas recorrieran el fino hilo desde mi boca hasta acabar por rodearlo entre sus gritos, iluminando el lugar. Di gracias a que no pudiera verle la cara. Las llamas no se demoraron en desaparecer de su cuerpo que empezaba a chamuscarse y se derrumbó.

―¡Daisuke!―escuché pasos y la voz de mi padre llamándome a gritos en la distancia. Lo ví corriendo, del revés, hacia nosotros seguido de la Abuela-Gato y de Tamaki y no tarde en caer como una pegatina que se acababa de despegar del techo.

Sentí algo húmedo en la palma de mi mano que me hacía cosquillas y entreabrí los ojos para ver a un gato blanco y gris lamiéndome. Estaba tumbado sobre una cama y mi padre sentado a mi lado. La Abuela-Gato me había curado las heridas, como lo hizo con Denka y Hina que descansaban en unos mullidos cojines y les vendó las patas malheridas. Nos contaron que aquellos bandidos llevaban un tiempo molestándolos porque querían obtener una gran cantidad de armas sin pagar lo que debían e intentaban hacerlo por las malas y, hasta entonces, los habían podido frenar, pero en esa ocasión los derrotaron usando un combinado de hierbas y cítricos que afectaron el olfato de los dos gatos-ninja. Por suerte Hina no salió tan mal perjudicada como Denka y entre los dos pudimos vencerlos.

―¡Daisuke estuvo sorprendente!

―Fue blandito con el último pero estuvo bien.―admitió Denka mientras se lamía la pata. Al parecer tan sólo le dejé varias quemaduras graves por el cuerpo pero seguía con vida como esperaba. No usé demasiado chakra en esa técnica para ocasionarle algo peor.

Era de noche cuando nos despedimos de ellos cargando con todas las cosas que papá compró en la tienda. Se notaba que tenía prisa por volver a casa cuanto antes. El cielo ennegrecido ocultó a la luna y las nubes trajeron una brisa fresca consigo que anunciaba tormenta. Me puse la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza cuando empezó a llover a cántaros, y acabamos por resguardarnos bajo la copa de un árbol.

Papá no abrió la boca ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando había despertado en la tienda. Su expresión bajo la lluvia no mostraba nada más que el gesto de siempre pero yo notaba una ligera tensión y nerviosismo, o tal vez era yo. No lo sabía. Quizás esperaba que me respondiera sin más a lo evidente pero, ¿realmente quería saberlo? ¿Quería saber quién era exactamente mi padre? No era la primera vez que me hacía esa clase de preguntas desde que supe la importancia que le daba al nombre Uchiha.

Dormí un par de horas y reanudamos la marcha.

Siguió lloviendo a mares por la mañana, sin embargo se calmó un poco cuando encontramos el sendero que llevaba a nuestra casa por el bosque. Mi padre iba varios pasos por delante de mí y lo vi detenerse de repente. Yo hice lo mismo.

―Escucha, Daisuke, ―comenzó a decir sin darse media vuelta para mirarme.―Si tu madre te pregunta dónde hemos estado dile que te he llevado a hacer un entrenamiento intensivo.―ahí estaba. Lo sabía.―No le cuentes nada de esto, ni a Takara tampoco.

―¿Por qué?―contesté hoscamente y hubo un breve silencio.

―Has venido conmigo para conocer a la Abuela-Gato y pudieras memorizaras el camino. Sencillamente dile lo que te he dicho y listo.

―¡No me jodas!―exploté.―¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que dices? ¿Cuántas cosas más ocultas y en cuántas has mentido?―patiné en el barro colocándome frente a él. Estaba furioso. Muy furioso.―¡Contéstame, papá! ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarle cosas a mamá constantemente? ¡Dime!―estaba completamente inmóvil bajo la lluvia, sin mover un músculo, y no podía ver la expresión que había tras la capucha. Sin embargo, apreté con fuerza puños y dientes e intenté controlar el nudo que me abrasaba la garganta y continué.―Siempre... Siempre haces lo mismo... Pareces estar bien y luego haces todo esto, sin preocuparte cómo podamos sentirnos los demás.

―Está bien, Daisuke.―murmuró. Alcé la cabeza y me miraba muy seriamente a los ojos.―Si estás cabreado conmigo, está bien. Pero...―frunció más el ceño y cuadró los hombros.―no te permito que me juzgues por la forma en que protejo a mi familia. Si te digo que no es necesario que se sepa cualquier cosa que te diga o que hayas visto no se sabrá nada más que entre tú y yo, sin involucrar a nadie más; el asunto de éste viaje es algo entre tú y yo, y tengo razones suficientes para no hacer a tu madre partícipe de esto, no solo por su seguridad, sino por lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Si confías en mí y quieres proteger a tu madre y a tus hermanos haz lo que te he dicho. Al fin y al cabo será una mentira a medias, puedes tomar esta excursión como un entrenamiento de orientación. Espero que te hayas aprendido el camino.―inquirió duramente.

―No es muy complicado.―susurré para mí. Seguía molesto con él. Aunque me había dado una buena excusa no me gustaba la idea de ocultarle algo a mamá.

―Mmph, más te vale. Y puestos a esconder cosas yo no le diré nada a tu madre sobre tus escapadas nocturnas.

―N-No sé de qué estás hablando.―tartamudeé nervioso. Me había pillado de lleno. Si se lo decía a mamá estallaría en cólera. La lluvia aminoraba y el cielo se iba tornando amarillo con la luz del sol que se filtraba por las nubes.―Sigo enfadado contigo.

―Lo sé, eres igual que tu madre. ―pasó junto a mi lado―Vamos, quiero llegar a casa.

Él se adelantó y pensé que aún había muchas cosas que no sabía, seguramente de su pasado pero, aquello era el presente. Tal vez debería apartar aquellas ideas por un tiempo y vivir el día a día con él, con mi padre. El hombre que nos protegía y cuidaba de nosotros de la única forma que sabía hacer.

―¡Te dejaré ahí, Daisuke!

―¡Voy!―me estaba esperando y corrí hasta alcanzarle. Me tiró fuerte de la mejilla.―¡Ay, ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

―Por hablarme de ese modo. Ante todo soy tu padre, así que no lo olvides.―aclaró y abrí los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado. De nuevo volvió a pellizcarme, pero en el otro lado.―Y eso por tu imprudencia de anoche.

Me sobé la cara con alguna lágrima saltada. Al final sí era un padre como los demás.

Takara nos saludaba dando saltos desde el jardín al lado de mamá, que estaba sentada en el porche acunando a Sora entre sus brazos. Me regaló una sonrisa cálida y acogedora y en ese momento lo entendí todo. Haría lo que fuera por proteger la imagen de aquellos tres.

No sabía todavía el gran significado de la palabra Uchiha para mi padre, pero seguramente, una parte de lo que él pudiera llegar a pensar coincidía con mi propia idea de defender aquello que tanto amamos y atesoramos como era nuestra propia familia.

* * *

**Chika-midori**


	10. Capítulo 10

**-Capítulo 10-**

―Sa… Sasuke… ¡Ah!

―Cállate.

―¡Basta es… suficiente!

―¡Tch!

―¡Aah…!―cubrió mi boca con la suya con la intención de acallar mis gemidos.

―No grites.

―Es tu culpa por… ¡Ah!... hacer estas cosas… a esta hora… ¡No… Ah!

―Deja de poner excusas. Además, ― su lengua húmeda ascendió por mi garganta.— siempre cedes cuando empiezas a sentir placer.―sin más preámbulos arremetió bruscamente contra mí, volviendo a taparme la boca para sofocar mi grito inexistente mientras me sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza. Estaba atrapada, y lo único que podía hacer era abandonarme a su ritmo y procurar hacer el menor ruido posible. Iba a ser rápido, muy rápido. Lo notaba, me sentía muy sobre-estimulada y casi alcancé el clímax con su primera embestida…―¡Tch…!―se detuvo en seco y dirigió una mirada hosca hacia la puerta de la habitación. No entendí por qué hasta que habló en media voz ―: ¿Qué queréis?

―Cre-Creíamos que te habías quedado dormido y…―¡los niños! Inmediatamente intenté incorporarme pero Sasuke me lo impidió descargando sobre mí una actitud desafiante. Me echó los muslos hacia atrás tanto como pudo, ayudándose de sus manos y su propio cuerpo e inició de nuevo el movimiento, mucho más profundo y lento. Me estaba muriendo, mientras que él, en cambio, se mantenía bastante sereno observando como un depredador a su presa torturada, arrinconada e indefensa.

―Estoy despierto. Id y esperadme fuera, saldré en un momento.―movió la cadera y hundiéndose más hondo si podía para embestir luego con más fuerza, logrando que arqueara la espalda y echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Estuve a punto de ver las estrellas con eso último pero volvió a detenerse.―Esto no acaba aquí, Sakura.―sostuvo mis muñecas en alto y atrapando mi boca me embistió implacablemente hasta que exploté a su alrededor, quedando aturdida. Lo último que vi fue el techo del cuarto ennegrecerse…―Oye, ―sentí unos toques leves en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos. Sasuke estaba a mi lado y totalmente vestido para salir.―No regreses muy tarde del pueblo.

―Tú tampoco. Y abrigaos bien, ¿vale?―le pedí medio dormida.

―Duérmete.―se marchó y yo me abracé a mi almohada, disfrutando de la sensación de tener la cama para mí sola.

Más tarde desperté percatándome de que algo, o más bien alguien merodeabaa alrededor, además de que sentía leves tirones en mi pelo. Abrí un ojo y vi a Sora jugueteando con mis cabellos. Suspiré con pesadez. Había vuelto a escaparse de la cuna… Le agarré las manos antes de que se las llevara a la boca con mi pelo y la tumbé en la cama haciéndole cosquillas. Me vestí y fuimos a desayunar antes de bajar al pueblo.

Todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve bajo un cielo gris perla. No nevaba, pero aun así hacía frío, por lo que arropé bien a Sora antes de salir de casa con su particular abrigo blanco de orejas caídas. Era un pequeño conejito blanco danzando en la nieve. Le encantaban los conejos, e incluso me hacía peinarla con dos diminutas coletas para parecerse a uno de ellos; pronto cumpliría dos años y ya estaba revolucionada. Era una niña muy curiosa y por eso ninguno de nosotros cuatro le quitábamos los ojos de encima, y más aún porque había tomado por costumbre escaparse de su propia cuna. Tendría que hablar con Sasuke sobre ello, a ver qué podíamos hacer porque todavía era pronto para que subiese las escaleras…

―¡Nieve, nieve, nieve!―cantaba alegremente cogida de mi mano.

―¿Te gusta la nieve?

―¡Sí, gusta!―tiró de mi mano queriendo que la siguiera.―¡Jugar, jugar con nieve!

―Ahora no, Sora. Mamá tiene que trabajar.―llegaba tarde. La pequeña me miró haciendo pucheros con los labios. No le hice caso y me agaché para ponerme más o menos a su altura.―Escucha, te prometo que luego jugaremos con la nieve, pero ahora mamá tiene que trabajar, ¿vale? Además, la abuela Okuda te dará chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos.

―¿Chocotate?

―Sí, chocolate.―le sonreí y ella extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y la cargué en brazos.―Cuanto antes trabaje mamá antes podremos jugar con la nieve, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

La señora Okuda le dio de buena gana el chocolate que le prometí y estuvo entretenida con los juguetes de madera que tenía allí y que le hizo el abuelo Okuda. A pesar de no ser sus verdaderos abuelos, los señores Okuda querían a los niños como si fueran sus propios nietos; había oído por varias personas que perdieron a su única hija hacía muchos años, a una edad muy temprana, y en ese aspecto podía entender el cariño hacia mí y el cual agradecía.

El tiempo pasó volando entre pacientes y consultas. Algunos de ellos me preguntaban por Takara o Daisuke, ya que sus hijos y los míos se conocían y eran amigos, como por ejemplo: Takara y Haruhi. Por separado podías controlar a uno de ellos pero cuando se juntaban sólo existían sus travesuras. Los entrenamientos con su padre y su hermano no bastaban para descargar aquella hiperactividad que tenía a veces, y realmente temía cuando Sora creciese, ya que parecía ir por un camino parecido, aunque al menos a Sora no la había tenido que llevar con un arneses con correa como tuve que hacerlo con Takara.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a un hombre con aspecto angustiado y desesperado llevando a una niña cubierta de sangre en sus brazos. La conocía: era Izumi, una de las amigas de los niños.

―¡Por favor…!

Inmediatamente hice que colocase a la pequeña en la cama. Le rasgué con cuidado la manga ensangrentada y le inspeccioné el corte. Era profundo, pero limpio.

―¿Cómo ha sido?―le pregunté al padre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Con la voz estrangulada me contó que iban a arreglar una estantería e Izumi se cayó sobre un jarrón de porcelana que había en ella.

La señora Okuda se acercó a él y se lo llevó detrás de la cortina para que pudiese atender a la niña. La herida le recorría hasta el antebrazo y por suerte no había cortado ninguna arteria importante, en cambio, lo que me preocupaba era la posición del brazo.

―Izumi, esto te dolerá un poco pero intenta aguantarlo, ¿vale?―le pedí después de cerrarle la herida. Ella asintió completamente pálida y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

Tras colocarle bien el brazo se lo inmovilicé con escayola. Estaría así una temporada hasta que el hueso se soldara.

El padre no dejó de agradecérmelo hasta una vez cruzar la puerta.

Después de comprar unas cosas para la cena me entretuve charlando con varias mujeres mientras Sora jugaba con otros niños en el pequeño prado bañado por la nieve. El incidente de Izumi ya se había extendido por todo el pueblo, como era costumbre que sucediera cuando algo fuera de la rutina diaria ocurría.

De repente comenzó a nevar y cogí en brazos a mi pequeña, subiéndole la capucha y arropándola con mi bufanda. Me despedí de todas y fuimos colina arriba en dirección a nuestra casa. Por el camino Sora se entretenía alcanzando copos de nieve con la boca haciéndome reír cuando ponía una expresión muy graciosa a causa de la sensación de frío. Resultaba adorable verla con aquellas orejitas de conejo, las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, y sus ojos resaltaban como los de una muñequita de porcelana.

Abrí la puerta de casa y en la entrada encontré tres pares de zapatos.

―¡Estamos en casa!

―Hola, mamá.―Daisuke nos dio la bienvenida.

―Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?―le pregunté mientras me ocupaba de las botas de su hermana pequeña, quien estaba ansiosa por irse junto a su hermano. Él se acercó para hacerle carantoñas.

―Bien, ¿y tú día?

―Normal, bueno… Izumi se ha roto el brazo.

―¿Qué…? ¡Ay!―Sora le tiró del pelo para que le prestara atención. La subió a sus hombros y la niña río felizmente.―Vamos a tomar un baño, luego me cuentas.

―¿Te ocupas de Sora mientras hago la cena?

―Vale, pero creo que papá ya se está ocupando de eso.

―¡El baño está listo, Daisuke!―se oyó la voz de Takara proveniente del baño.

―¡Voy! ¿Vamos a bañarnos, Sora?

―¡Sí!

Era increíble la influencia que tenía a veces sobre ella.

En la cocina encontré a Sasuke pelando y cortando verduras, moviéndose de un lado para otro. El recuerdo de esa mañana inundó mi mente y las mejillas comenzaron a arderme. No dije nada cuando entré porque sabía que había notado mi presencia, y además, era incapaz de mirarle directamente a la cara sin que me avergonzara, así que simplemente me concentré en guardar la comida que había comprado. Pero entonces, de un momento a otro sentí que me agarraba del antebrazo, plantándose delante de mí. Me arrinconó contra la mesa de madera y empezó por quítame la chaqueta.

―¡Sasuke!―intenté apartarle, porque, ¿ qué demonios estaba pensando hacer? Entonces me acordé de sus palabras: "Esto no acaba aquí, Sakura".―¡Sasuke aquí no, ahora no!

―¿Qué te ha pasado?

―¿Eh?―miraba fijamente mi busto, de una forma muy seria y que me preocupaba, sin embargo comprobé que no tenía nada que ver con mi pecho sino con una mancha de sangre que había en mi camiseta.―No es mía, Sasuke. Si era eso lo que te preocupaba podrías haberme preguntado en vez de montar este numerito. Eres muy dramático.

―¿Y tú que estabas pensando?

―N-Nada.―me apresuré a contestar ignorando el rubor de mis mejillas.

―Ve a cambiarte.

―Ya voy.

La cena que había hecho Sasuke estaba deliciosa. Los chicos me preguntaron cómo se encontraba Izumi, aunque Takara intentara mostrarse despreocupado podía notar que le importaba, Daisuke, en cambio, se interesó lo justo.

Terminamos de cenar y en tanto recogíamos la mesa Takara se me acercó con disimulo.

―Seguro que está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir que debió dolerle y…

―Está bien, Takara. Llevará varios meses un yeso, eso es todo. No te preocupes.

―¡No estoy preocupado!

Le revolví los cabellos con cariño antes de ir a mi habitación para coger el pijama y entrar al baño. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? ¿Con ellos? Eran tan opuestos y a la vez tan similares…

Me enjuagué el cuerpo y el pelo lleno de espuma. El agua de la bañera seguía caliente y rebosante, era una delicia poder disfrutar de un baño relajado y caliente al final del día. Estiré mis extremidades y quede recostada jugueteando con mis cabellos; me lo había dejado crecer un poco más de los hombros y quizás lo mantuviera de esa manera, aunque si Sora no paraba de metérselo en la boca a la menor oportunidad tendría que cortarlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió de improviso.

―¡Sasuke!―mi primera reacción al verle entrar totalmente desnudo al baño fue retroceder hasta chocar contra la pequeña estantería del fondo y algo cayó sobre mi cabeza. Agarré el patito de goma y le volví la espalda.―Aún estoy dentro, ¿por qué no esperas a que salgas?

―Tardas demasiado.

―I-Iba a salir ahora.―mentí con el corazón acelerado. Quería gritarle que se fuera.

―Pues sal.

¿Era idiota o lo hacía a propósito? No podía salir de la bañera con él delante. Si la habitación estuviese impregnada de un montón de vapor tal vez pero no lo estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirme que le frotase la espalda? Sí, claro…aunque…

―Oye.

―¡¿Qué?!―¿qué estaba pensando? Era una pervertida.

―No queda mucha leña, así que bajaré contigo mañana.

―Ah, vale.

El nivel del agua subió cuando hizo su entrada en la bañera, al igual que mis pulsaciones. Mis orejas estaban ardiendo de vergüenza. Noté que se movía y apreté sin querer el patito de goma.

―Ya eres mayor para estar jugando con eso.―deseaba no poder hacer pie en la bañera y ahogarme. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

De repente me quitó el juguete de las manos y lo miré por encima del hombro; estaba guapísimo y muy, muy sexy con el pelo mojado y echado hacia atrás de esa manera tan sugerente. Tragué pesado y di un respingo cuando sentí que me tocaba el cabello que caía por mi espalda.

―¿Vas a dejarte el pelo largo?―preguntó como si nada. ¿Es que no le incomodaba aquella situación?

―No lo sé, quizás… ¿Por qué?

Atrapó mi cabellera, obligándome a reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y, sosteniendo mi cadera comenzó a regar mi cuello de besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos. Me tapé la boca con la mano e inconscientemente junté las rodillas.

―Tch…

Me empujó besándome profundamente, arrinconándome contra el borde, y aprovechó esa ocasión de distracción para que su rodilla se abriese camino entre las mías, a la vez que su mano ascendía hacia uno de mis pechos, masajeándolo.

―Sasuke…para ¡Ah!

―La próxima vez que me digas que pare te ataré.

―Pero…―arremetió contra mí, con beso voraz y aturdidor. Cuando quise darme cuenta había terminado de amarrarme las manos a mi espalda. ¿Con qué?―¡Estate quieto, Sasuke! Los niños pueden venir en cualquier momento.

―Entonces no hagas ruido.―mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y siguió jugueteando y tirando de mi pezón izquierdo, mientras su otra mano descendía sin pudor por mi cuerpo, y yo no podía hacer nada, porque se había encargado personalmente de que no volviera a juntar las piernas.

―Vas a pagar por… esto ¡Aah!―introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

―Mmph, cuando quieras.

Se posicionó junto a mí, acomodándome en su regazo. Notaba su excitación en mis nalgas; su pierna no había abandonado su lugar, pero en cambio, la mano que ocupaba mi pecho la deslizó por mi espalda hasta alcanzar al otro, y se llevó el que había dejado desatendido a sus labios, mientras que la otra mano seguía entre mis piernas. Tenía a Sasuke por todas partes y pronto me sentí acelerada, a punto de… se detuvo.

―¿Qué…?―su lengua invadió mi boca en un instante y muy lentamente empezó a formar círculos ahí abajo. Quería quejarme, pedirle que fuera más rápido pero no me dejaba.

Recobró el ritmo anterior y volvió a pararse, para luego comenzar de nuevo lentamente, y así una y otra vez. Estaba torturándome y no podía más, la sensación era cada vez más fuerte.

―¡Sasu… ah!

―Cállate.

De un empujón entró en mí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, embargada por el fuerte orgasmo. Por suerte su mano taponó mi grito y, a pesar de ello, apenas había logrado recuperarme, me sacó de la bañera y me inmovilizó entre su cuerpo y los azulejos mientras devoraba mi boca sin dejarme respirar. Entre eso, el calor y los efectos del orgasmo mi cabeza daba vueltas y a Sasuke no le costó mucho esfuerzo levantar mi cuerpo lánguido y sujetarme contra la pared para continuar embistiéndome con fuerza. Le eché los brazos al cuello, recibiéndolo y oyendo su respiración agitada junto a mi oído cuando incrementó la velocidad. Ambos buscamos los labios del otro con urgencia y posesión, y exploté alrededor de él, con un grito ahogado por nuestras bocas y el gruñido de Sasuke.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio en los que recuperamos el aliento, sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo el menor intento en soltarme, sino que se escondió en el hueco de mí cuello y yo, tan solo me quedé callada, con la vista perdida en un rincón del techo disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Giró la llave de la ducha y comenzó a caer sobre nosotros una cascada de agua caliente. Levantó la mirada, todavía sin decir nada, mirándome directamente a los ojos y nos besamos despacio, probándonos, y volviendo a hacer el amor.

―¡Lavaos los dientes y a dormir!―avisé a los niños desde el pasillo. Entré a mi habitación y me encontré a Sora metida en nuestra cama con cara de saber que había hecho algo que no debía.―¿Qué haces ahí, Sora? Vamos a dormir.

―¡Duermo aquí!―anunció y se escondió bajo el edredón.

―No puedes dormir aquí.―metí las manos buscándola y hacerle cosquillas para que saliera.―Vamos Sora, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

―¡Duermo aquí!

―¿Qué pasa?―Sasuke entró al dormitorio fijándose en el pequeño bulto que formaba nuestra hija en la cama. Le expliqué lo que pasaba y lanzó su negativa.

―¡Yo quero, quero, quero! ¡Mamá, mamá!―lloriqueó en mis brazos. Suspiré y miré a Sasuke: por una noche no iba a pasar nada.

―Tch, solo por esta noche.

―¡Bien, bien, bien!―gritó y fue corriendo a tumbarse sobre él.

―¿Sora va a dormir aquí?

Daisuke y Takara entraron también.

―¡Largaos!

―Si ella se queda nosotros también.―los dos saltaron a la cama pero Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ellos e iniciaron un revuelo entre los tres y Sora también, que apoyaba a sus dos hermanos mayores y estaba dispuesta a intervenir para ayudarles mientras se pasaban entre ellos la almohada de su padre y se subían encima de él.―¡Ríndete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad!

―Sasuke, déjalo ya, ¿no ves qué es inútil?

―Sí, escucha a mamá.

―¡Callaos! Si queréis dormir aquí hacedlo ya, ¿entendido?

―¡Vale!―dijeron los tres al unísono.

Apagamos la luz y los cinco nos metimos en la cama juntos. Como era de esperar los tres no se durmieron enseguida entre risas, bromas y conversaciones cruzadas en voz baja en las que nos hacían partícipes a su padre y a mí. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que era consciente de lo mucho que había crecido nuestra familia… apenas era ayer cuando Daisuke estaba dando sus primeros pasos y solo éramos tres en aquella casa deshabitada y solitaria, y en cambio, en ese momento era muy extraño que no se oyera algún alboroto por sus juegos o travesuras todos los días.

Los arropé a los tres y extendí el brazo hasta la pequeña Sora quien se había refugiado entre los brazos de Sasuke y dormía plácidamente.

**…**

―El siguiente.

Esa mañana papá volvió a marcar nuestra estura en la pared de la entrada. Cada uno teníamos nuestra propia columna con nuestro nombre tallado. Como era normal mi hermana pequeña era la que poseía menos marcas en la pared, pero ese día había crecido un poco como Takara, quien estaba a mi lado orgulloso de su logro.

―¡Soy alta, mamá!―mamá aprovechó ese momento de atención para ponerle el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes mientras la elogiaba.

―Daisuke.

―Voy.

Papá me aplastó el pelo y pasó el kunai por encima de mí cabeza con cuidado. Había crecido dos o tres centímetros más, pero Takara ganó esa vez.

―¡Yo conduzco el trineo!

Me coloqué detrás de él en el trineo y lo pusimos en marcha antes de que Sora se encaprichara por subirse también. Era muy pequeña y papá y mamá no la dejaban a menos que fuera un tramo muy corto y sin mucha pendiente.

Por alguna razón papá suspendió el entrenamiento de ese día y todos íbamos a bajar al pueblo. Takara iba a visitar a Izumi y papá a comprar leña, así que tenía la opción de quedarme con mamá y los abuelos, probablemente de niñera de Sora, o irme con mi padre.

―¡Takara frena!

Íbamos a toda velocidad hacia la colina. Intenté frenar hundiendo los pies en la nieve y agarré a mi hermano con fuerza antes de salir volando literalmente. Por suerte, caímos tambaleándonos y derrapando en círculos.

―¡Genial!―explotó abanicando los brazos como un loco. Yo estaba a punto de echar el desayuno.―¡Vamos a volver a hacerlo!

De repente, una bola de nieve le estrello en el estómago y lo tumbó del golpe. Entonces vi a mi padre a un par de metros sacudirse las manos y caminar hacia el pueblo.

―Voy a potar… ¡me muero, Daisuke!

―Tú sí que me vas a matar.―no tenía sentido del peligro.

Los abuelos se sorprendieron gratamente al vernos a Takara y a mí y nos dieron un chocolate caliente con nubes que estaba buenísimo. Pero al terminármelo mamá hizo que fuera a acompañar a Takara.

―Vete con tu hermano.

―Pero…

―No te quiero ver por aquí.―y me cerró la puerta en las narices sin darme oportunidad a una explicación.

¿Por qué tendría que ir con Takara? Ya era mayorcito y podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Nos dirigimos al pequeño prado y ahí estaban todos sus amigos que, nada más verle se acercaron a él, ignorándome descaradamente. Yo seguí mi camino y me eché en la valla de madera que bordeaba el prado, enfadado y sin entender por qué estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo y no entrenando. A Takara, en cambio, no parecía importarle, al contrario, se lo estaba pasando en grande; el muy idiota se había olvidado completamente de mí.

Al parecer todos esperaban a Izumi porque cuando llegó todos se reunieron a su alrededor acosándola a preguntas. No me acordaba que se había roto el brazo.

―Daisuke, ―Izumi se acercó a mí.―hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

―He estado ocupado.―respondí más seco y cortante de lo que pretendía en realidad.

―Ya…

―¿Co-Cómo está tu brazo?―¡qué pregunta más tonta! Estaba roto, ¿cómo lo iba a tener?

―Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

―¡Izumi, vamos a firmarte la escayola!

―¡Ya voy!

Se agruparon en torno a ella y fueron pasándose uno a uno el rotulador entre bromas y risas. Suspiré e hice lo único que podía hacer: un muñeco de nieve.

Al acabarlo me dio la impresión de que se parecía de algún modo al abuelo, o tal vez sólo fuese mi imaginación. Le coloqué los ojos más separados y funcionó. Entonces sentí un frío y fuerte golpe en la cabeza por una bola de nieve.

―¡Vamos al río, date prisa!―gritó Takara.

El río estaba totalmente congelado y se podía patinar por él sin ningún problema, aunque ninguno de los que estábamos allí éramos unos expertos haciéndolo, procurábamos no alejarnos demasiado de la orilla. En más de una ocasión me choqué con los demás y a la quinta vez decidí que ya había tenido suficiente y fui a sentarme, aunque no al lado de Izumi, quien reía divertida viendo a sus amigos hacer el ganso.

―¿Te has hecho daño?―¿por qué tenía que acercarse?―He visto que te caías mucho.

―N-No, que va… soy más duro de lo que aparento.

―¿Por eso no quieres hablar con nosotros?―esa pregunta me pilló desprevenido.―Eres muy diferente a Takara, él es gracioso, extrovertido y a veces muy payaso, pero es un buen chico y le cae bien a todo el mundo que se acerque a él, en cambio tú…

―¿Te gusta Takara?

―¿Qué?―exclamó ruborizándose.―¿Por qué… debería gustarme? Takara es mi amigo.

―Perdona, pero parece que lo observaras todo el tiempo.

―¡Te equivocas! Sólo soy observadora, además, es a Nami a quien le gusta Takara y no a mí.

―Ah.―vi a Nami deslizarse sobre el hielo y abalanzarse sobre mi hermano pequeño, que perdió el equilibrio y cayeron juntos. Aun así la chica seguía sin descolgarse de su cuello por más que Takara intentara quitársela de encima.―Creo que es bastante obvio. Pero pensaba que os gustaba a los dos.

―Es mi hermana, y cuando me lo dijo me pidió que la ayudara.―explicó un tanto avergonzada.―Cuando lo ha visto en el pueblo se ha vuelto loca.

―Ya lo veo…

―Tú no pareces muy contento.―admitió tristemente.

¿Qué esperaba? No le caía bien a nadie. Me tomaban por un bicho raro desde que era pequeño.

Desde la base de la montaña se oyó el eco de un estallido y una espesa nube de nieve se levantó impidiendo ver los árboles del otro extremo del río.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―¿Una avalancha?

―¡El yeti!

―Eso no existe.

Me incorporé y escudriñé la vista hacia aquel lugar esperando poder ver lo que lo había ocasionado. El hielo temblaba y escuché unos alaridos en la distancia. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi aparecer a ocho trineos tirados por lobos enormes y hambrientos. Salté al hielo gritándoles a todos que salieran corriendo empujándolos y entre todos sacamos a los más pequeños.

Los ladridos se oían cada vez más cerca al igual que los bramidos de quienes los conducían. Todos echamos a correr hacia el pueblo. Busqué a Takara entre ellos pero no estaba, miré hacia atrás y lo vi allí plantado, esperándolos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos!―le grité histérico agarrándolo del abrigo para que viniese conmigo.

―¡Haruhi y los demás no llegarán a tiempo para avisar a los mayores si no les entretenemos!

Era una locura pero tenía razón; la nieve dificultaba y ralentizaba el paso.

―Está bien.

Pasó menos de un minuto cuando se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Eran mucho más grandes de lo que suponía y nosotros éramos solo dos contra ocho moles y sus lobos salvajes. Ambos hicimos los sellos y lanzamos una bola de fuego. De detrás provenían los aullidos y gemidos de los animales, pero por el rabillo del ojo me percaté que estaban escapando por izquierda y derecha, arrojándonos redes para capturarnos. Sujeté a Takara de la cintura y los esquivé hacia un lado. Estaban escapando y yendo directamente hacia el pueblo. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta alcanzar a uno y subirme sobre sus hombros, saqué un par de shurikens y los lancé a las riendas de los dos trineos más cercanos. Uno de ellos alcanzó mi brazo con el látigo y me hizo perder el equilibrio; los lobos que habían quedado sueltos corrían en tropel a por mí pero, entonces, Takara apareció sobre nuestro pequeño trineo echando fuego y los hizo retroceder.

Me levanté y apenas veía nada entre aquella inesperada y extraña niebla… No veía a mi hermano.

―¡Takara!

―¡Mocoso estúpido!―lo sentí detrás de mí y logré esquivarlo por un pelo, pero no se detuvo, seguía atacándome con movimientos rápidos y hábiles.―¡Te cortaré el pescuezo!

Detuve su golpe ayudándome del kunai pero tenía mucha más fuerza que yo y acabó lanzándome un par de metros, rodando en la nieve. Tenía un corte en la mejilla y me había hecho daño en el brazo izquierdo. Recibí una serie de patadas en los costados y en la cara. Desgraciado.

Un lobo descarriado se subió encima de él intentando morderle, y no desperdicié la oportunidad de salir corriendo y encontrar a Takara.

―¡No escaparás, mocoso!―saltó sobre mi cabeza y consiguió darme en la frente.

―¡Daisuke!

Takara saltó del trineo en marcha dirigiéndolo al hombre de las dos espadas que lo destrozó en pedazos, sin embargo, sirvió para darnos tiempo en escapar. La ropa de Takara estaba completamente rasgada, como si se hubiera enfrentado a unas garras enormes que no poseían los lobos. Debía sacarlo de allí como fuera, estaba al borde de caerse desmayado y tan malherido como yo.

De la nada nos salió al paso uno más de ellos, igual de grande y portando en las manos unas largas cuchillas afiladas: daba la impresión de un oso polar sediento de sangre. A su lado había dos lobos muertos.

Takara retrocedió tirando de la manga de mi brazo bueno, asustado. Aquel hombre avanzó amenazante hacia nosotros, y distinguí en su brazo portentoso una banda de acero con un símbolo grabado que nunca había visto.

Su sonrisa despiadada se ensanchó.

―Te encontré.

Se me heló la sangre al oír aquella voz escalofriante justo detrás de mí, y en ese entonces, supe que era el fin. Estaba paralizado y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer nada.

―¡Argh!

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y lo único que pude ver era la alta silueta de nuestro padre frente a nosotros.

―Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el siguiente para divertirnos, ¿eh?―la niebla estaba desapareciendo y el de las garras de oso estaba en el suelo, limpiándose los restos de sangre de la boca y estaba furioso.―Mi camarada te dará tu merecido.

―¡Vas a morir, desgraciado!―se cernió sobre él.

―¡Papá!

Él lo esquivó sin ningún problema y le profirió una serie de golpes que lo tumbó fracción de segundos, inmóvil y los ojos vueltos.

―Tú… esos ojos…―oí que tartamudeaba temeroso.―…imposible… Uchiha… ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

―Ya te has divertido bastante.

Lo que sucedió después quedó opacado por el chirriante sonido del Chidori de mi padre. Me giré hacia Takara, pero estaba inconsciente en la nieve… No me había dado cuenta.

Caí de rodillas, exhausto. Ya había pasado, todo estaba bien. Papá estaba ahí.

Cuando abrí los ojos reconocí el techo de mi habitación y mamá me abrazó demasiado fuerte. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Takara estaba a mi lado vendado y lleno de tiritas, tal como yo debía de estar; tenía el brazo izquierdo envuelto, y alrededor de la cabeza.

Mamá no nos soltó a ninguno de los dos mientras nos reñía y lloraba a la vez, era muy confuso, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que nos dejaría salir de la cama hasta habernos recuperado totalmente. Y no había discusión. Así que pasamos casi dos semanas en cama, aburridos y recibiendo visitas de los amigos de Takara, que no hacían más que rememorar lo ocurrido aquel día, y Nami no dejaba de colgarse de su cuello como un chimpancé. Me sorprendió que quisieran también hablar conmigo, como hacía Izumi.

Transcurridas aquellas semanas de clausura pudimos salir a tomar el aire. Iba a volverme loco soportando a mi hermano entre cuatro paredes por más tiempo, y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle al abuelo un trineo nuevo, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a mamá.

Mientras la casa entera dormía, yo me desperté en mitad de la noche y salí de casa sin hacer ruido. Me interné en el bosque y corrí hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Dejé el abrigo a un lado y me acerqué a una gran roca. Me froté las manos y les di calor con mi propio aliento: me estaba pelando de frío. Necesitaba entrar cuanto antes en calor. Me posicioné e hice los sellos, y de mi mano emergió un chakra azul eléctrico y chirriante. Sin más dilación alcancé la roca con él, una y otra vez.

―Ya es suficiente, Daisuke.

Surgió de entre los árboles, sobresaltándome.

―Quería seguir practicando; no tiene suficiente fuerza.―refunfuñé viendo cómo había llenado de agujeros a aquella roca, pero entonces papá me echó mi abrigo sobre la cabeza.

―Es tarde, y hace frío. Volvamos.―dijo, dándose media vuelta.

Por alguna razón me sentí muy feliz de que hubiera venido a buscarme y me obligara a regresar a casa. Mejor que estar entrenándome.

No lo pensé dos veces y, avergonzado me senté ruidosamente en la nieve, llamando su atención.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Me he… eh… caído…―era penoso y tenía las orejas ardiendo.―…creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Mmm.―no se lo había creído, ¿y quién lo haría? Estaba haciendo el ridículo de una forma muy infantil.

Iba a levantarme, cuando vi delante de mí que me ofrecía su espalda para llevarme. Sonreí, incapaz de controlar la emoción aprovechando que no podía verme. Le pasé los brazos al cuello y me alzó con él. Su espalda era ancha y cálida a pesar del frío; cerré los ojos, disfrutando del viaje camino a casa e intentando no quedarme dormido.

―Daisuke.―oí que me llamaba.

―¿Mmm?

―No tengas tanta prisa por crecer.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que se me formase un nudo en la garganta y todas aquellas emociones que estuve reprimiendo por esas dos semanas estallaron: tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Creí que no volvería a ver nunca más a mis padres, a mis hermanos ni a los abuelos... Creí que iba a morir.

―Feliz cumpleaños.

Mamá nos esperaba a oscuras en la entrada y cuando nos vio aparecer me cogió en brazos, apretándome fuerte contra ella e intentar ahogar los fuertes e incontrolables sollozos que salían de mi garganta en su hombro.

No me percaté que me llevaban a su habitación hasta que me acostaron en la cama, entre ellos dos; mamá me abrazó y tranquilizó lo que pareció ser un tiempo interminable, susurrándome que todo había pasado mientras me quedaba profundamente dormido.

**…**

―Nunca lo había visto así…―dije con un hilo de voz. Tenía a mi hijo mayor entre mis brazos, dormido después de consolar su llanto con el corazón encogido. Siempre era tan sereno y fuerte… seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

―Mañana estará igual que siempre.

―Tienes razón.―sonreí, pensando en su reacción cuando viera el pastel de cumpleaños que le tenía preparado. Aquella mañana cumpliría nueve años, y seguramente dirá que ya es demasiado mayor para fiestas y pasteles de ese tipo.―Sasuke…

Se había quedado dormido. Los dos tenían el mismo aspecto mientras dormían. Los arropé mejor y le aparté a Daisuke unos cabellos rebeldes de sus mejillas húmedas. Se removió y gimoteó un poco acurrucándose y le abracé, protegiendo el sueño de nuestro querido hijo.

* * *

**Chika-midori**


	11. Capítulo 11

**-Capítulo 11-**

Era el mediodía y ya casi había terminado de limpiar mi parte de la casa. Hacía un día estupendo para salir afuera, pero ese fin de semana nos tocó a Takara y a mí encargarnos de los quehaceres mientras los demás pasaban el día con los abuelos.

Les di unas cuantas pasadas más a los cristales y noté que hacía un buen rato que no me cruzaba con Takara. Era muy extraño. Se había pasado el día quejándose allá donde fuera… Subí las escaleras, buscándolo en el piso de arriba y vi la puerta de nuestra habitación entreabierta: allí estaba, jugando a levantar una pirámide de naipes.

―Takara, deja de jugar y ven a limpiar. No has acabado tu parte.―no hizo el menor caso. Estaba muy concentrado en posar la última carta que le faltaba para culminar.―Takara…―volví a llamarle.―¡Oye, Takara!

Me harté. Apunté con el bote limpiacristales y rocié sobre la torre, consiguiendo que se derrumbase.

―¿Ah…? ¡Aaah!―gritó y me agarró del cuello de la camiseta, enfadado.―¡¿Qué has hecho, imbécil?! ¿Sabes el tiempo que me ha costado levantarlo?

―¡Eres idiota si de verdad crees que me importa!

―¡Me dan ganas de meterte una paliza!

―En tus sueños, ¡suéltame, estúpido!

Mi hermano retrocedió el puño, preparado para golpearme en la cara, pero yo fui más rápido que él y le salpiqué directamente.

―¡Daisuke, idiota! ¡Mis ojos…! ¡Escuece, escuece, escuece! ―se quejó tambaleándose hacia atrás.―¡¿Ah?!―resbaló con sus propias cartas y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.―¡Mi culo! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto…?!

Pensé en irme y dejarlo en la habitación para que siguiera holgazaneando y que mamá le diera su merecido por vago, pero entonces vi que se había quedado callado y estaba temblando. ¿Se había hecho daño de verdad? Me acerqué a él, preocupado.

―Oye, ¿qué te pasa?―y para mi sorpresa descubrí el conejo de juguete de nuestra hermana roto, más bien decapitado por el trasero de Takara.―¡¿Qué has hecho, idiota?! ¡Sora va a matarte!

―¡¿Co-Cómo que va a matarme?!¡Si tú no me hubieras echado ese veneno en los ojos no me habría caído encima!

―¡No es culpa mía que seas tan torpe!

El muñeco hizo un crujido extraño y se le salió aún más la cabeza.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer?―estaba empezando a ponerse histérico, y yo también. A ese paso Sora nos convertiría en papilla.―¿Y si lo metemos en el fondo del baúl con todos los juguetes encima?

―¿Qué dices? Se volverá loca buscándolo y ahí será el primer sitio donde mire.

―¡¿Entonces qué?!

―¡Estoy pensando, para de gritarme!

―¡No estoy gritando!

―¡Estamos en casa!

El alma se nos cayó a los pies cuando oímos la voz de Sora desde el piso de abajo. Takara me entregó el muñeco en pleno ataque de nervios y yo se lo devolví como si me quemase en las manos; ninguno de los dos queríamos cargar con él, porque sabíamos que quien lo tuviese sería el culpable, y al mismo tiempo la víctima ante los duros puños de nuestra hermana pequeña.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y en ese momento Takara quedó paralizado, exponiendo la prueba del delito, y tuve que arrancárselo de las manos y ocultarlo tras de mí. Fue un movimiento arriesgado del que Sora no se percató, por suerte.

―¿Qué estáis haciendo?―preguntó extrañada al vernos allí de pie.

—N-Nada.―miré a mi hermano y le palmeé la espalda para que dejase de poner esa mueca contraída y estúpida de la cara.―Estábamos ordenando la habitación, ¿verdad, Takara?

―¿Eh?…¡Ah, sí! Ter-Terminaremos ahora el jardín.

―Mmm…―murmuró sin importarle demasiado.― ¿Qué llevas ahí?

El corazón me dio un vuelco y sentí un sudor frío en la nuca, detectando el peligro.

―¿Dónde?―dije haciéndome el tonto.

―Detrás de ti.―señaló muy interesada y persistente. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Takara se removió a mi lado y noté su mano sudorosa tanteando en mi espalda, y por un lugar por donde no debía. Lo miré disimuladamente, reprochándole ese ataque personal y estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.―¿Y bien?

―Ah… esto.―le mostré el bote de limpiacristales y el paño que llevaba en cada mano. Takara se encargó de sujetar el juguete.

―Estamos limpiando, ya sabes.―su risa nerviosa y forzada sobraba, aunque no podía reprocharle algo que yo también hacía.

―Qué raritos sois.―sentenció, tocándonos la moral.

―Sora, ―oímos llamar a mamá.―¿puedes ayudarme a limpiar las judías?

―¡Voy!

Se marchó y los dos dejamos escapar el aire que reteníamos en los pulmones. Había estado muy cerca de descubrirlo.

Mientras Takara ordenaba la habitación yo intenté arreglar el muñeco volviendo a meterle la cabeza para dentro, pero el muelle que la sujeta se había soltado y la expulsaba del cuerpo. Era inútil. Bajamos las escaleras ocultándolo bajo la sudadera de Takara, echamos un pequeño vistazo a la cocina y vimos a nuestra madre entreteniéndola pelando judías.

Teníamos que deshacernos del maldito muñeco.

―¡¿Tengo cara de chucho?!

―¿Se te ocurre otra idea mejor?

Estábamos en el jardín arrancando las malas hierbas y pensé que sería una buena solución enterrarlo por ahí. Takara no estaba inspirado, así que entre los dos cavamos un hoyo medianamente profundo.

―¿Crees que deberíamos decir unas palabras?―preguntó cuándo terminamos de tapar el agujero. Lo miré de reojo, sin poder creer que tuviera ánimos para bromas, pero mi sorpresa fue que lo decía totalmente en serio. Juntó las manos y rezó―: Ojalá no te encuentre nunca.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya habíamos limpiado todo el jardín y la comida en la mesa transcurrió normalmente, sin ningún percance ni nada por el estilo, todo marchaba bien… pero no podía remediar lanzar alguna que otra mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta del jardín. Veía el lugar exacto donde había sido removido el terreno y no sabía si alguien más se percataría de ello.

A lo largo de la tarde Takara y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala, construyendo un gran puzzle de minúsculas piezas. Todo un reto ante la paciencia hiperactiva de mi hermano. Mamá estaba sentada a la mesa, leyendo y anotando notas de un volumen de hierbas medicinales que le había dejado la abuela aquella mañana, mientras que Sora, dibujaba tranquilamente a su lado con ceras de colores, pero hacía rato que no volvía, sin embargo, no le di importancia.

―Mamá, ¿has visto a Yuki?

Me quedé helado a medio camino de encajar una pieza, al igual que mi latido. Frente a mí, Takara miraba fijamente el puzzle con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo pucheros nerviosos con los labios.

―No, no lo he visto, cariño.

Sentí un desagradable sudor frío recorriéndome la nuca.

―¿Y vosotros habéis visto a Yuki?

―¿Qu-Quién es ese?―se atrevió a preguntar Takara, erróneamente.

De repente, su pie descalzo se posó con brusquedad sobre el puzzle que hacíamos, desbaratándolo, y ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de decirle nada sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

―Mi muñeco.―enfatizó lentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeñaja nos diera tanto miedo?

―¡Ah, el co…conejo! N-No, que va. ¿Y tú, Daisuke?

―Para nada.―contesté negando con la cabeza. Esa mirada intimidaba casi tanto como la de mamá cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

―¿Seguro que lo has buscado bien, Sora?―le preguntó mamá, y eso la distrajo de nosotros por un tiempo.

―Sí, y no lo encuentro; lo dejé en la habitación esta mañana.

Teníamos que salir de allí.

―Vosotros dos, ―papá entró a la sala dirigiéndose a nosotros.― dejad de llenar el jardín de basura. No tenemos perro como para estar desenterrando cosas.

Lo llevaba en la mano. ¡Tenía el maldito conejo en la mano!

―Yu…Yuki… ¡Yuki!

Se lo arrebató de los dedos y se quedó observándolo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodarle por los mofletes. Nos lanzó una mirada asesina que nos hizo retroceder.

―¿Habéis sido vosotros?―inquirió mamá enfadada y sin dar crédito.

―¡Fue un accidente!―me apresuré a decir en nuestra defensa y no vi cómo me lanzaba el muñeco a la cabeza.

El terrorífico Conejo blanco de ojos rojos entró en acción y se cernió sobre nosotros sin piedad, cobrando venganza por lo que le habíamos hecho a su preciado juguete.

Tras aquella soberana paliza, vino la reprimenda de mamá y después de eso, el castigo de nuestro padre: tuvimos que permanecer de rodillas en el porche, con un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza y sin cenar. Al cabo de una hora tenía resentida la espalda, y mis piernas hormigueaban entumecidas.

―Me muero de hambre…―su estómago protestó, y el mío también.―Ah… deberíamos haberlo lanzado al fondo del río, así no tendría la cabeza llena de chichones. Me molestan con el cubo…

―Al menos a ti no te ha mordido.

―Ese maldito conejo… Seguro que se tiene que estar inflando a comer de nuestra parte. ¡Ojalá explotes!―gritó con toda la intención de que lo oyeran.

―No habría tenido que decir que era un accidente: nos lo merecemos por idiotas.

―¡No cedas, Daisuke! Es lo que quiere ese monstruo mimado, hacernos débiles… ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

―Bueno, por algo la llamamos con el apodo del Conejo blanco de ojos rojos: delante de papá y mamá hace su papel adorable y dulce, mientras que con nosotros…

―Es cruel y vengativa, aunque tú no puedes quejarte; de entre los dos tú eres el que siempre sale mejor parado.

―Me ha tirado el muñeco a la cabeza...

Se escuchó el canto de un grillo que andaba por alrededor y mi estómago volvió a protestar de nuevo. Tenía hambre, y en cualquier momento pescaríamos un resfriado.

Takara se removía inquieto moviendo las rodillas constantemente.

―Tengo ganas de hacer pis.

―Aguántate.

―¡No puedo!―su voz salió aguda y estrangulada. Estaba claro que no podía más.―Me lo voy a hacer encima.

Se me ocurrió una genial idea para pasar el rato y divertirme. Estaba en aquella situación por su culpa, al fin y al cabo.

―¡Pss… ¡―reproduje el sonido con la boca.―¡Pss… Pss…!

―¡Traidor, como te coja… Ah…joder…!

―Venga, hazlo; le diré a todo el mundo que mojas los pantalones.

―¡No te atreverás!

―¿Y por qué no? Además, te haría un favor diciéndoselo a Nami. Así seguro que te dejará en paz.

Por increíble que pareciese llegó a pensarlo por unos segundos, sin embargo su orgullo ganó la partida descartando la idea con cara de sufrimiento, y yo continué incordiándole haciendo ruido.

**…**

Bajé las escaleras después de acostar a los niños en su habitación. Estaban empezando a discutir otra vez y Sora saltaba a la mínima que le dijesen algo. Cogió su propio futón y se lo llevó hacia un rincón de la habitación, lo más alejada que pudo de sus hermanos, que temblaban ante su mal genio.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida, Sasuke seguía allí trastabillando con el pobre y destartalado conejo de juguete.

―¿Puedes arreglarlo?―le pregunté acercándome para verlo más de cerca. Estaba sucio a causa de la tierra y con la cabeza colgando de un fino muelle metálico.

―No lo sé.―lo encajó pero al instante el cuerpo expulsó la cabeza, como una caja sorpresa.―Tal vez con pegamento.

―Mmm… ―me serví una taza de té, aunque realmente no me apetecía y tampoco podía irme a la cama a pesar de que me sintiera cansada.

Le observé trabajar concentrado en lo que hacía, sin decir nada, y paseaba el dedo sobre el borde de la taza distraídamente mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre ese asunto que tenía entre manos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y permanecimos así por un momento, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada.―suspiré mirando hacia el jardín. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que seguía observándome, impaciente. No estaba segura si debía comentárselo o no, pero me conocía lo bastante bien como para no dejar pasar el tema. Con un leve fruncimiento me apremió a decírselo—: Tengo un retraso.―parpadeó un par de veces.―Aún no es nada seguro, por eso no quería mencionarte nada hasta que lo supiera con certeza.

―¿Y el medicamento?

―No lo sé, te lo acabo de decir; puede que solo se trate de una falsa alarma.

―Ya.

Lo miré y me atreví a preguntarle.

―¿Quieres otro?

―Me voy a dormir.

Dejó el juguete encima de la mesa y cruzó la puerta. Yo le seguí hasta el dormitorio cerrando al entrar.

―Sasuke.―lo llamé sin que me hiciera caso y se metió en la cama. Apagué la luz y me pegué a él bajo las sábanas.―¿Por qué no me contestas? Quiero saberlo.

―Déjame dormir, Sakura.

―No hasta que me lo digas.

―¡Tch!―pretendió darse media vuelta pero yo le sujeté de las muñecas subiéndome encima a horcajadas.―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Respóndeme.―le exigí.

―¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche?

―Tú qué crees.

De un rápido movimiento mi espalda tocó el futón y lo tuve sobre mí, apoderándose de mis labios e introduciendo su lengua entre ellos con facilidad.

―¿Pretendes asegurarte que estoy embarazada?―inquirí jadeando cuando nos separamos.

―Quiero que te calles y me dejes dormir.

―Pues no es eso lo que has conseguido.―tenía que saber que me había excitado y reclamaba por él. Quería que volviera a besarme. Agarré su camiseta y lo atraje hacia mí, abriéndome camino en su boca. Se le escapó un sonido grave desde la garganta y eso me incendió aún más. Di media vuelta y me lo llevé conmigo, quedando en la posición inicial.

Sasuke introdujo sus manos en mi camiseta pero rápidamente las aparté sobre su cabeza: no estaba para sus juegos suplicios en ese momento. Lo necesitaba. Me desprendí de mi ropa y de la suya sin abandonar sus labios, solo en aquellos pequeños intervalos que tenía que hacerlo por física. Hice que entrara en mí lentamente, derritiéndome por dentro. Me sujeté a sus hombros, iniciando mi propio ritmo y eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke me dejaba tomar el control? Pude ver por la luz de la luna que me observaba con ojos ardientes e intensos. Me detuve en seco; jamás había visto a Sasuke mirarme de esa manera. Sentí una cálida punzada en el pecho y los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

―¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora?―besó mi clavícula y fue ascendiendo por mi cuello hasta alcanzar la oreja con sus dientes.―Muévete.―me incitó en un susurro y gemí ahogadamente.

Retomé el movimiento bajo su atenta mirada, sujetándome las caderas. Se le escaparon jadeos y suspiros de placer, pero al cabo de unos minutos apretó los dientes privándome de esos nuevos sonidos que había descubierto y que me fascinaban. Quería más, quería ver a Sasuke dejarse ir mientras le hacía el amor. Incrementé el ritmo, con la esperanza de conseguirlo, sin embargo me empujó contra la cama, salió de mí y me posicionó boca abajo, entrando con brusquedad. Mordí la almohada sin tener oportunidad de protestar por aquel cambio repentino. Estaba acelerándome por momentos, mientras le oía agitarse junto a mí oído alcancé el orgasmo con un estrepitoso grito ahogado abrazada a la almohada, pero no se detuvo ahí; otra vez hizo que me diera la vuelta, y alzándome las caderas me embistió muy despacio, logrando que arqueara la espalda alcanzó mis pechos, demorándose más tiempo del necesario en ellos sin apenas moverse. No podía soportarlo más, me iba a volver loca con sus atenciones y el ritmo cadencioso que había impuesto. Lo agarré de los hombros y no sé cómo conseguí quedarme a horcajadas. Lo vi con la intención de quejarse y rápidamente capturé sus labios, profundizando el beso enredando los dedos entre su suave y rebelde cabello. Él intentó apartarse cuando empecé a moverme sobre él, sin embargo no lo solté, ni pensaba hacerlo, sino que aumenté la velocidad besándolo con más fuerza. Sasuke se rindió finalmente con un gruñido sofocado y fue a mi encuentro, sosteniéndome con un brazo la espalda y, con la otra sostuvo mi melena, correspondiéndome de verdad al beso, apretándome contra él. La piel de su pecho pegada a la mía y sus brazos envolviéndome; una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Me olvidé de todo, y tan solo me concentré en la sensación de tener a Sasuke tan cerca íntimamente en todos los sentidos que mi corazón se contraía de felicidad y amor por él.

Cuando alcanzamos el clímax Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y yo lo seguí, quedándome sobre su pecho y escuchando los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Ambos jadeábamos cansados e intentando recuperar el aliento. Cerré mis ojos, no quería moverme por nada del mundo… Estaba tan cómoda…

―¿Cuándo lo sabrás?―oí que preguntaba después de haber permanecido callado.

―Mmm…―murmuré adormilada.―…dentro de un par de días; cuando pase el festival, quizás…―no pude contenerme―: ¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? ¿Serás capaz de aguantar a otro terremoto más corriendo por la casa?

―No, apenas puedo con esos tres…―confesó. Yo me reí por lo bajo recordando el alboroto que formaron esa misma tarde, y de todas las travesuras que han hecho juntos anteriormente. Aunque siempre discutían por cualquier tontería los tres estaban muy unidos.―Pero si viene uno…―continuó hablando―…pues que venga.

Sonreí, alegrándome escucharle decir aquello. Me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos, suspirando satisfecha. Los latidos de su corazón palpitaban fuertes y relajados junto a mí oído, como una música constante para ir a dormir.

**…**

Después de desayunar aquella mañana mamá nos mandó a los tres a recoger una lista de hierbas medicinales que necesitaba y que el día anterior se encargó personalmente de apuntar a conciencia. Lo que no se esperaba era la tensión que se respiraba entre nosotros: pasaríamos el día entero solos, con los nervios de Sora a flor de piel y sin la vigilancia de un adulto, salvo la mía, que debía mediar entre mis hermanos y yo.

Aún me dolía el lugar donde me lanzó aquel estúpido conejo, y para colmo papá pretendía arreglárselo, y encima se enfadó conmigo y con Takara echándonos la culpa de perder esa mañana para hacerlo.

Había amanecido nublado y a veces se levantaba un fuerte viento; probablemente suspenderían el festival el día siguiente si empezaba a llover.

Nos internamos en el bosque y caminaba junto a Takara mientras leía las anotaciones y dibujos de nuestra madre.

―Oye, Sora, no te alejes tanto.―le oí decir.―Sora… Oye, Sora… ¡Te estoy hablando!

Nuestra hermana pequeña andaba un par de metros por delante. Estaba claro que no quería estar cerca de nosotros, y por esa razón no le prestaba atención a las indicaciones de Takara, quien se desesperaba por momentos.

―Sabemos que sigues enfadada por lo de ayer, pero ya te hemos pedido disculpas y lo sentimos mucho, así que…―era inútil, los árboles me hacían más caso que ella. Pasaba absolutamente de los dos.

―¡Maldito conejo, escucha lo que te estamos diciendo!―lo sujeté de los brazos antes de que saliera corriendo a por ella, enfadado.―¡Suéltame, Daisuke, se va a enterar!

―¡Ni de broma, se supone que estáis a mi cuidado! ¡Cómo le pase algo me la cargo!

―¡Tch!

Desde la distancia nos hizo burla, enseñándonos la lengua y tuve que volver a sujetarlo, aunque por un segundo me planteé la posibilidad de liberar a la bestia al recordar el castigo por el tuvimos que pasar.

Calmados más los ánimos, la mañana transcurrió entre arbustos y más arbustos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Buscar hierbas medicinales era agotador. Nos sentamos a comer la comida que nos había preparado a mamá a cada uno: a Takara y a mí nos dejó las sobras de la cena del día anterior, mientras que la de Sora era de esa misma mañana, e incluso había tenido el detalle de darle la forma de un conejo que sin duda había sido obra de papá. No había comparación de un almuerzo a otro; el nuestro tenía un exceso de verduras que no era normal.

Takara y yo nos miramos y supimos que el castigo aún seguía en pie.

Reanudamos la recolecta, dirigiéndonos a una claridad del bosque que daba al río y por donde continuamos buscando, pero no había tantas como pensábamos.

―Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarlo ya?―estaba de pie a mi lado, y miraba al cielo que se había vuelto aún más oscuro desde la mañana. El principio de una tormenta se oía a lo lejos anunciando lluvia. Me incorporé, haciéndole caso en que era la hora de volver a casa.―Mañana no habrá festival… con las ganas que tenía.

―Puede que lo pospongan para otro día.―comenté echándome la mochila a la espalda. Lo habían preparado todo como para cancelarlo.

―Aun así sigue siendo un rollo.―se quejó.―Quiero comer takoyaki… jugar con mis amigos y ver los fuegos artificiales mientras como más takoyaki…

Me paré en seco, mirando a un lado y a otro entre los árboles.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Dónde está Sora?

No la veía por ninguna parte.

―Creí que estaba por aquí.

Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer sobre nosotros y los dos nos dispusimos a buscarla llamándola en voz alta, pero no contestaba, ni tampoco había rastro de las orejas caídas de su sudadera blanca.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Había comenzado a llover y el viento soplaba fuerte.

El río estaba embravecido y el corazón casi se me paró cuando encontré a mi hermana pequeña agarrándose a un tronco endeble, y al que estaba a punto de llevárselo la corriente.

―¡Sora!

Corrí lo más rápido que me daban mis piernas mientras veía cómo se desprendía el terreno por la ferocidad del agua y Sora caía al río antes de que pudiera alcanzar su mano. La busqué como un loco desde el borde, esperando que emergiese en cualquier momento, pero la ansiedad me consumía al ver que no salía a la superficie.

―¡Allí!

Takara señaló a unos metros y corrimos en su busca; el tronco se había quedado encajado entre dos rocas y ella apenas podía sostenerse en él sin que el agua arrastrase su pequeño cuerpo. No habíamos traído cuerda ni nada que nos fuera útil para sacarla de allí, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que bajar por la roca y sujetarme con mi chakra… Apenas descendí un par de metros me resbalaba sobre la superficie húmeda y tuve que hincar el kunai para no caer al río. Maldita sea, no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo lanzarme al agua e intentar llegar hasta ella sin que me llevara la corriente.

―¡Daisuke!

Me tiré de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Luché contra la fuerza del río y a duras penas podía avanzar hasta ella, y para cuando lo hice, la madera no soportó más y se había partido por la mitad. Esa vez conseguí agarrar su mano a tiempo, sin embargo el agua acabó arrastrándonos a los dos pero, al intentar sujetarme a la roca, noté algo extraño y doloroso en el hombro. No tuve tiempo de prestarle mucha atención, y como pude saqué la cabeza de Sora del agua para que pudiera respirar. Casi era incapaz de mantenernos a ambos a flote. No podía mover el brazo.

―¡Aquí, Daisuke!

Takara corría hacía el tronco de un árbol caído que atravesaba el río. Se ayudó de sus piernas para quedar boca abajo y con las manos libres. Cuando estuvimos cerca de él me sumergí y cogí impulso nadando con mis pies, mientras mantenía a mi hermana en la superficie, la empujaba con mi brazo izquierdo y Takara la atrapase pero no pude hacerlo.

Conseguí darme la vuelta, llevándome un golpe en la espalda contra una roca que casi me deja sin respiración, aunque logré que nos detuviéramos.

―¡Daisuke…!

―¡Vete, Takara!―le grité a pleno pulmón sobre el ruido del agua y la lluvia.―¡Avisa a papá y a mamá, corre!―dudó, no quería dejarnos allí.―¡Date prisa, Takara!

Salió escopetado y sostuve mejor a Sora que temblaba y lloraba en mi hombro bueno, asustada.

―No pasará nada, Sora; papá y mamá vendrán enseguida, ya lo verás.

Estaba rabiando de dolor, y rezaba para que mis palabras fueran ciertas y apareciesen cuanto antes: la presión del agua se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Me resultaba muy difícil mantenernos a flote a la vez debía luchar con la ferocidad de la corriente… Sora se escurría de mi brazo.

¡Mierda!

Volví a alzarla, ignorando el dolor agudo que se extendía a lo largo de mi brazo derecho.

Tenía que aguantar.

―¡Sora! ¡Daisuke!

Llegó a mis oídos el grito desesperado de mi madre. Papá estaba con ella, junto a Takara en lo alto de la roca. Vi que hablaba con él antes de descender como yo lo hice anteriormente, pero él, en cambio se sujetaba firmemente.

―¡Daisuke!

La voz de Takara me advirtió a tiempo de reaccionar cuando vi que la mitad del tronco destrozado cerniéndose a toda velocidad contra nosotros. Di media vuelta sobre mí mismo, envolviendo y llevándome a Sora conmigo río abajo, antes de que colisionara estruendosamente en la roca.

Mi padre nos seguía el paso corriendo lateralmente contra la pared de roca. Yo estaba ahogándome y arrastrando a mi pobre hermana conmigo bajo el agua, donde apenas podía tener el control de mi cuerpo y chocaba con las piedras erosionadas del fondo.

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y, cogiendo su sudadera de un puñado salté a la superficie y la saqué completamente del agua, viendo como mi padre la atrapaba al vuelo antes de volver a zambullirme. Sentía que el agua succionaba mucho más que antes; mi cuerpo no respondía, y un montón de burbujas salieron de mi boca cuando fui incapaz de subir a respirar y poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia.

―¡Sakura!

**…**

Llegué tambaleándome a la orilla cargando con él en mis brazos. Rápidamente lo tumbé en el suelo, dándome cuenta que no respiraba... Junté las manos sobre su pecho, bombeándolo y practicándole apresuradamente la respiración artificial.

―No me hagas esto…―se le habían empezado a poner los labios azules.―…Por favor, Daisuke…

Mis manos temblaban y notaba que me faltaba el aire.

―¡Despierta, Daisuke, por favor!

Presioné con más fuerza, desesperada y muerta de miedo.

―¡Daisuke…!

Su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo mis manos mientras echaba el agua por la boca. Inmediatamente lo acomodé de lado para ayudarle y no volviera a ahogarse... Había abierto los ojos y jadeaba en busca de aliento: estaba vivo.

―Ma…má…

Le acaricié la mejilla, apartándole algunos cabellos mojados y lo ayudé a incorporarse, estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

―Menos mal que estás bien.

―No del todo; creo que me he hecho daño.―señaló haciendo una mueca de dolor. A través de la camiseta mojada vi que le sobresalía un bulto en el hombro.―¿Sora… está bien?

―Sí…

―¡Sakura!

Sasuke corría velozmente hacia nosotros.

―Está bien, Sasuke, sólo tiene...

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más se lanzó a por mí, sujetándome de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!―explotó. Parecía estar tan furioso y enfadado que quise retroceder, pero no me dejó.―¡¿Por qué no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, maldita sea?!

―Sasuke…―me había quedado sin habla viéndolo comportarse de aquella manera. Es cierto que fui imprudente lanzándome sin meditar lo suficiente cascada abajo pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Daisuke estaba cayendo, y no tuve tiempo para pensar en mi propia seguridad.

―¡Y tú…!―se dirigió a Daisuke, pellizcándole y tirándole de la mejilla.―Lo mismo va para ti, ¿lo has entendido?

―¡Sí, sí!

Takara llegó junto a nosotros cargando a Sora a su espalda, quien no se demoró en correr a los brazos de su hermano mayor. No le había pasado nada salvo el susto, y Daisuke le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño para tranquilizarla, pero sabía que estaba ocultando el mal estado de su hombro.

―Sora, necesito curar a tu hermano, ¿vale?―asintió, restregándose los ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz enrojecida.―Quédate con Takara.―éste se acercó agarrándola de la mano y se hicieron a un lado.―Sasuke, necesito que lo sujetes…―le indiqué.― Tiene el hombro dislocado; procura que no se mueva.

Hizo lo que le pedí y, tras tenerle inmovilizado sostuve el brazo de Daisuke, que aulló de dolor cuando le coloqué el hombro en el lugar que le correspondía. Le quité a Sasuke el delgado cinturón del kimono.

―Cuando estemos en casa te lo ajustaré con un vendaje,―le expliqué mientras le ataba al cuello el cinturón y le ayudaba a acomodárselo para que lo apoyase en él.―y no lo muevas ni hagas movimientos bruscos por unos días, ¿de acuerdo?

―Mmm.

Había parado de llover. Las nubes estaban empezando a desplegarse y dejaban ver unos rayos anaranjados de luz cuando logramos regresar a casa los cinco. Los niños estaban a salvo, uno más magullado que los otros dos pero estaban bien.

Después de tomar un baño Takara nos narró la trepidante aventura que habían vivido aquella tarde durante la cena, en tanto Sora ayudaba a Daisuke dándole de comer, ya que no podía utilizar su brazo derecho. Yo, en cambio, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de mi hijo inmóvil en el suelo, con el rostro pálido y sin respiración. Era como una pesadilla. Desde que vi aparecer solo a Takara en el jardín supe que algo no marchaba bien, y cuando encontré a los otros dos en el río y aferrados a una roca sentí que me moría, que me faltaba el aire.

Mis manos temblaban bajo el agua del grifo y era incapaz de lavar un simple plato.

Si no les hubiera dejado ir solos… Si no hubiera sido tan despreocupada…

El contacto de Sasuke sobre mi frente me sobresaltó.

―Será mejor ponerte algo frío ahí; te has hecho un buen chichón.

Las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos y corrieron descontroladas por mis mejillas cuando escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

―No podía respirar… No respiraba, Sasuke… Es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía…

―Sakura…

―Los dejé solos… ¡Soy una madre horrible!...Es mi culpa…

―¡Deja de decir tonterías!

No me moví ni dejé de llorar cuando me cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar conmigo a cuestas. No podía controlar mis sollozos… Me sentía tan culpable y asustada…Mi cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo por el llanto.

―¡Basta, Sakura!―por más que me lo pidiera no podía parar.―¡Tch!

No dijo nada más. Se quedó en silencio mientras me escuchaba derramar las lágrimas que mojaron su camiseta.

Al cabo de unos interminables minutos, los sollozos fueron disminuyendo y solo quedó un pequeño gimoteo en la habitación a oscuras.

Me había mantenido sobre su regazo, cerca de la calidez de su cuerpo.

―Sigues siendo una llorona…Casi consigues despertar a los niños con tus lloriqueos…

―Pero…

―¡Déjalo de una vez, Sakura! No ha sido culpa tuya; los tres están bien, así que se acabó, ¿entendido?

―Mmm.―asentí, volviendo a esconder la cara en su camiseta y dejar salir más lágrimas.

―Te vuelves muy sensible cuando estás embarazada.

Dejó que llorase tanto como quisiera hasta quedar exhausta y completamente dormida contra su pecho.

La mañana siguiente se presentó soleada y con el cielo totalmente despejado, sin rastro de nubes ni de los negativos pensamientos del día anterior, y todo se lo debía a Sasuke, que pasó la noche soportando mis gimoteos; el resto de la casa también se levantó con muchos ánimos, ya que cuando bajamos al pueblo supimos que aquella noche sí habría festival gracias al buen tiempo y hacían los últimos preparativos para que todo estuviese listo hasta entonces. Sora estaba especialmente emocionada porque estrenaba kimono nuevo, y no paraba de insistirme en que la ayudara a vestirse aun quedando varias horas para la ocasión. Por otro lado, Daisuke debía ir con el brazo vendado, pero realmente no le daba importancia a eso, sino que hablaba y hacía planes con Takara para esa noche.

Solo esperaba que no volviesen a hacer una de sus travesuras.

Terminé de recogerme el pelo frente al espejo y salí al pasillo hasta la entrada para calzarme las sandalias. El sol se estaba poniendo tras los árboles del bosque con un tono anaranjado.

―¡Qué guapa estás, mamá!―exclamó Sora nada más verme, arrimándose a mí.

―¡Sí, estás genial!

Yo les sonreí con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

―Gracias, vosotros también lo estáis.

Takara llevaba la vieja cámara de fotos en la mano y la montó para tomarnos a todos juntos una frente a la casa.

―¡Date prisa, papá!

Estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared, con la cara seria y vistiendo su kimono oscuro. No tenía ninguna intención de posar como le pidió que hiciese Sora.

―Todos los años lo mismo, Sasuke.―lo cogí de la muñeca y lo arrastré conmigo, donde lo esperaban los tres impacientes.

―¡Oye, Sakura!

Los chicos lo aplacaron entre ellos y Takara se le subió encima, enseñándole al objetivo un gesto de victoria que imitó con sus hermanos.

―¡Preparados…listos…!

Bajando la colina los tres charlaban entretenidos por delante de nosotros. Sasuke caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de mí, parecía molesto por lo de la foto pero ya se le pasaría, como siempre.

El pueblo estaba adornado e iluminado por pequeñas bombillas y farillos de papel lisos y con dibujos. Todo se notaba muy animado alrededor de los puestos; Takara insistió en comprar takoyaki antes de que todos se encontraran con sus amigos.

―¡Takara…!

―¡Suéltame, Nami!

―¡No!

―Buenas noches, señora Uchiha.―Izumi llevaba un kimono azul claro muy bonito y me saludaba educadamente con una reverencia.

―Lla-Llámame Sakura, Izumi.―le pedí mientras mis ojos buscaban nerviosos a Sasuke. Sin embargo, él se mantenía apartado de nosotros y miraba hacia otro lado.

De cualquier forma, el pueblo entero creía que Sasuke y yo estábamos casados. Supuestamente, éramos el matrimonio más joven…

―¿Nos vamos?―oí que preguntaba Haruhi.

―¿A dónde vais?

―Estaremos dando vueltas por aquí, mamá.

―Está bien, mientras no salgáis del pueblo.

―¡Sí!

El grupo se dispuso a irse pero rezagué un momento a Daisuke y me agaché un poco para hablarle en voz baja.

―Procura que Sora no se extravíe del grupo.

―No te preocupes,―dijo señalando. Su hermana pequeña hablaba y reía sin parar con Izumi.―no se despega ni un momento de ella.

―¿Ah, sí?―no pude contener la sonrisa y mirarle significativamente. Realmente no pensé que estuviera interesado en esa clase de cosas, pero aun así…

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada.

―¡¿Qué?!

Le besé la mejilla y rápidamente su pequeño rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, hasta las orejas.

―Vamos, te están esperando.―lo empujé para que se marchara.

Era tan tímido a veces… y no hacía el mayor esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Me alegraba tanto que por fin hubiera podido hacer amigos… Ya no parecía ser el niño solitario que era siempre, en ese momento hablaba mucho más y su mundo se había hecho un poco más grande junto a Takara y Sora. Ellos le habían ayudado a abrir su pequeño caparazón.

―¡Sakura!

Me encontré a unas amigas y fuimos a comer unos dulces con té mientras charlábamos. Por otro lado, Sasuke no daba señales de que estuviera pasándoselo bien…ni mal. Se sentó en otra mesa bebiendo té también, sin relacionarse con nadie, siempre hacía lo mismo: se pasaba la noche a cierta distancia, sin dejar de seguirme fuera donde fuese.

Los señores Okuda se acercaron a saludar. Estaban dando un paseo y habían estado un rato con los niños. No dijeron nada que me hiciera pensar que podrían estar haciendo una de las suyas, así que no me preocupé.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse y dirigirse hacia el prado, desde donde verían tirar los fuegos artificiales.

―¡Mamá!

Los niños ya estaban dando vueltas como locos por allí y buscaron un lugar entre las demás familias para poder sentarnos en la hierba. Sora tenía entre las manos un enorme algodón de azúcar que compartía con sus hermanos y que me ofreció a mí también.

Con el primer cohete, captó la atención de ellos tres, y un par de metros más adelante Haruhi les hizo señas con el brazo para que fueran a sentarse con los demás. Se volvieron a preguntarme y les sonreí, asintiendo, y se marcharon en tropel.

Me volví para ver Sasuke, quien miraba fijamente los fuegos sin prestarle atención alrededor. Deslicé la mano sobre la hierba, tras su espalda y me apoyé sin más contra su hombro.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Ver los fuegos artificiales.

―Mmph.

No dijo nada más, ni siquiera hizo el menor intento de apartarse, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más.

Lo fuegos seguían estallando uno tras otro en el cielo de la noche.

―No estoy embarazada.

―¿Ah, no?

―No; he estado con la señora Okuda esta mañana y es seguro que no lo esté.

De nuevo permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

―¿Decepcionado?

―No, realmente... Con esos tres llenando el cupo de emociones habría sido un problema, por ahora.

―Sí… Espera, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

―Olvídalo.

―¡Mamá!

Los niños vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, interrumpiéndonos.

―¡Mamá ven con nosotros a bailar alrededor de la fogata!―Sora me agarró de la mano y tiraba de mí para que fuera con ellos.

―¡Espera un momento, Sora!

―Tranquilo, Daisuke. Tú bailarás con Izumi.

―¡No es eso!―exclamó sonrojándose todavía de lo que estaba.

Pasamos el resto de la noche bailando e intentando que Daisuke dejara a un lado la vergüenza y siguiese el ritmo de la música rodeando el fuego.

Me lo estaba pasando de maravilla viéndoles felices y riendo, disfrutando de la noche conmigo y sus amigos. Sabía que Sasuke no andaría muy lejos de allí, sin perdernos de vista ni un segundo. El hecho de que no estuviera embarazada no nos afectó a ninguno de los dos pero, sí me sorprendió descubrir que barajaba la posibilidad de ensanchar aún más nuestra familia… Sin embargo, como él dijo, estábamos bien los cinco juntos en ese momento. Si se daba el caso de un sexto miembro sería bien recibido, sin lugar a dudas. Pero mientras tanto, gozaría de mis tres hijos y de mi tiempo con ellos, junto a Sasuke.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Chika-midori**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**-Capítulo 12-**

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana y fui incapaz de volver a dormirme. Las cortinas estaban echadas y apenas entraba un resquicio de luz en la habitación medio a oscuras. Escuchaba las respiraciones acompasadas de mis dos hermanos pequeños, y mientras permanecía en silencio, miraba absorto la pequeña pieza triangular que tenía en la mano frente a mis ojos. La había guardado y ocultado con recelo desde que era muy pequeño… hasta el punto de desgastarse con el paso del tiempo. En ella estaban tallados de forma irregular mi nombre, el de mis padres y mis hermanos: cado uno ocupando una cara de la figura.

Nadie sabía de su existencia, y pretendía que siguiera siendo de ese modo. Era un objeto importante para mí y, posiblemente los demás no entenderían el por qué alguien guardaría algo así.

Detecté movimiento proveniente del piso de abajo. Me incorporé de la cama y me vestí, echándoles un vistazo a los otros dos; Takara se había movido hacia un lado, mientras que Sora se enredaba a su brazo como una enredadera murmurando algo sin sentido en sueños.

Cerré la puerta al salir, sin hacer ruido.

Bostecé, en tanto me disponía a bajar al primer piso, sin embargo, me topé a mis padres bajo los pies de la escalera, demasiado cerca el uno del otro como para soportar aquella visión sin que me ardieran las mejillas, e inmediatamente me escondí.

¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso a esas horas?

Desde el día en que Sora planteó la pregunta del millón de cómo se hacían los bebés no podía aguantar verles en esas situaciones sin recordarlo. Por más que Takara y yo evitáramos el tema, al final terminó recurriendo a nuestros padres, y yo no pude más que salir de la habitación, avergonzado cuando comenzaron a pasarse el uno al otro el problema sin saber qué decir.

Deberían hacer ésa clase de cosas por las noches, como hacían todos los padres para que sus hijos pequeños no hiciesen preguntas.

Eché una pequeña ojeada, y suspiré aliviado al ver que el pasillo quedó despejado.

Papá salió de la cocina y yo me detuve en seco, a medio tramo de la escalera cuando lo vi allí plantado, mirándome tan fijamente y sin mover un músculo... Nervioso y dubitativo bajé los escalones que restaban, y al llegar al último me dio un capirotazo en la frente.

―Deja de espiar.

―¡N-No lo hacía!―farfullé muerto de vergüenza. Se había percatado de mi presencia.

Le di los buenos días a mi madre y le ayudé a hacer el desayuno, como casi todas las mañanas.

Al poco tiempo Sora entró a la cocina enérgica, seguida de Takara que se restregaba los ojos aún adormilado y dando los buenos días.

Después del desayuno, Sora arrastraba de la mano a nuestro padre por el pasillo hasta la entrada. Ese día nos tocaba medir nuestra altura, como de costumbre, y ella no paraba de dar saltitos para que papá se diera prisa en tomarle la suya, aunque al ver que no había crecido casi nada su ánimo decayó un poco y mamá fue a consolarla. Takara, en cambio, sí había ganado un par de centímetros, pero esa vez yo los había superado con creces... Según mamá empezaría a dar el estirón; vi todas aquellas marcas, repasándolas una a una, las etapas que habíamos pasado delante de esa pared.

Salimos a fuera. Mi hermano y yo teníamos el día libre de entrenamiento por lo que pasaríamos la mañana en el pueblo con Haruhi y los demás. Sora y mamá irían a buscar flores y algunas hierbas medicinales que nos faltaban, y papá… bueno… supongo que se perdería en el bosque entrenando él mismo o algo así.

Hacía un día estupendo, el sol brillaba cálidamente en el claro azul de cielo y la leve brisa traía consigo pequeños pétalos de cerezo.

Nunca había recordado a ver visto el árbol del jardín tan bonito como entonces…

No sabía la razón, pero esa misma mañana me estaba fijando demasiado en cada detalle y en cada rincón que normalmente pasaría por alto. Era como si quisiera memorizarlo y gravármelo en la retina. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando nos despedimos de mamá y Sora, y cruzábamos por el pasillo de arboleda.

Miré hacia atrás, viendo como nuestra casa iba desapareciendo poco a poco, detrás de una cortina verde de ramas y hojas que formaban los árboles del bosque.

―¿Pasa algo, Daisuke?

Me detuve cuando la perdí de vista. Ese incómodo sentimiento no me dejaba en paz, como tampoco lo hacía la extrema tranquilidad de alrededor.

Algo en mí interior se inquietaba.

―No… Nada.

Seguí andando a su lado, sin entender aún por qué lo dije, cuando realmente lo único que quería en ese momento era echar a correr hacia casa.

**…**

La mañana se presentó estupenda ese día mientras recogía flores y hierbas medicinales con mi hija pequeña. A esas alturas, Sora estaba aprendiendo a identificarlas con gran rapidez y podía diferenciarlas unas de otras.

Estábamos en un pequeño claro, donde había flores de muchísimos colores, e hizo con ellas un bonito ramo para que pudiésemos ponerlo en el jarrón de la sala. Yo le hice una corona de margaritas, mientras que ella se volvía loca intentando darles de comer a algunos conejos, y perseguirlos para poder abrazarlos.

Se estaba tan bien que por un momento me permití el lujo de recostarme bajo la sombra de un árbol y relajarme. Pensé en la posibilidad de traernos a los chicos la próxima vez; le pediría a Daisuke y a Sora que me ayudasen a preparar la comida, y podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic bajo ese mismo árbol. Seguro que les haría mucha ilusión esa idea. Hacía tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos a pasar el día en el bosque… La última vez fuimos junto al río, donde pescaron y jugaron en el agua, y aproveché esa ocasión para empezar a enseñarle a Sora a nadar, mientras que, por otro lado, Takara y Daisuke incitaban a que su padre se bañase también, a base de chapotearle encima…

Fue un día muy divertido.

―Sora, no te alejes mucho. Volveremos enseguida.

―¡Vale!

Oí que decía a lo lejos. No estábamos muy distanciadas de casa para que pudiera perderse. Conocía perfectamente el camino de regreso, aunque nunca estaba de más darle un aviso… Podía distraerse con una simple mosca y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando quisiera.

Miré hacia el cielo, buscando la posición del sol en lo alto: era más del mediodía. Ya era hora de regresar a casa. Me incorporé y me eché la pequeña mochila al hombro.

―¿Sora?

La llamé, pero no contestaba, y tampoco la veía alrededor. Rápidamente salí corriendo en su busca, internándome entre los árboles, y no tardé mucho tiempo en encontrar sus orejas de conejo detrás de unos matorrales. Seguro que había encontrado alguna madriguera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Te dije que no te alejarás…

―¡¿Sakura…?!

Desconcertada, me giré hacia aquella voz tan extrañamente familiar en ese bosque y a la que no oía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―Kakashi… sensei…

Estaba allí, mirándome con los ojos como platos, llenos de incredulidad. Su aspecto, a pesar de ser el de siempre tenía las ropas sucias y cubiertas de sangre.

Me había quedado paralizada. No podía creer que estuviese allí realmente… era como un fantasma.

De repente se oyó un gemido lastimero y vi a Gai-sensei tumbado contra el tronco de un árbol, tenía el rostro sudoroso y pálido como la cera; a su lado Lee le presionaba con sus manos ensangrentadas el abdomen malherido, y no podía apartar sus ojos desorbitados de mí.

―Mamá…

Su pequeña mano tocó la mía. Mostraba una expresión confusa y preocupada en la cara que me hizo reaccionar: tenía que tomar una decisión en milésimas de segundo…

Y lo hice.

―Sora, escúchame bien.―me arrodillé hasta ponerme a su altura.―Vas a ir a casa y prepararás lo que voy a decirte, ¿entendido?―asintió nerviosa.

Después de listarle las cosas que debía hacer y memorizarlas salió corriendo como una flecha. Yo no podía pararme a pensar en nada, simplemente no quería, y me volví hacia los tres con la decisión y propiedad de un médico. Les di instrucciones para mover a Gai-sensei con cuidado y que pudiesen transportarlo medio inconsciente por el bosque, mientras yo les indicaba el camino hacia casa.

Tenía un nudo atragantado en la garganta. Sentía como si la realidad me hubiera impactado cruelmente en la cara como un cubo de agua helada, despertándome de un largo y profundo sueño.

Cuando llegamos hice que instalasen a Gai-sensei en la habitación vacía del primer piso, donde Sora había organizado todo cuanto le pedí para tratar urgentemente a Gai-sensei: tenía una herida profunda, y por la que había sangrado bastante. Debía detener la hemorragia o no lo conseguiría.

―¿Estás bien, Gai-sensei?

―Está bien, Lee.―le aseguré, viendo lo angustiado que estaba al ver que no se había despertado.―Ha perdido mucha sangre; necesita descansar.

Se restregó los ojos llorosos con el brazo e inclinó la cabeza.

―Muchas gracias, Sakura.

―Tranquilo.―no había cambiado en nada.―Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir.

Los conduje a la sala por el pasillo, y entre Sora y yo curamos sus heridas.

Kakashi-sensei no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sugerí que tomasen un poco de té e hice que Sora fuese a la cocina y saliera así de la habitación, dejándome a solas con ellos.

―Sakura…―empezó diciendo. Por alguna razón no me veía con fuerzas para mirarle directamente a la cara.―¿Has estado viviendo aquí todo este tiempo?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué, Sakura?―intervino Lee, consternado.―Todos… Todos estábamos preocupados por ti y cuando no… Creíamos… creíamos que tú…

―Estoy viva, Lee.

―¿Por qué no volviste a la aldea, Sakura?

―Yo…―la pregunta de Kakashi-sensei me dejó sin habla.

La aldea… ¿Por qué no volví a la aldea? ¿Por qué? Sabía que allí había gente que me estaba esperando: mis padres, mis amigos… Todas aquellas personas que consideraba importantes para mí. Entonces, ¿por qué razón no regresé? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en plantearme algo tan lógico como eso?

―¡Estamos en casa!

Aquel grito proveniente de la entrada me sobresaltó y Takara apareció despreocupadamente en el pasillo.

―¡Me muero de hambre…!―frenó en seco cuando se percató de la presencia de dos desconocidos.

Daisuke surgió tras su espalda, mostrando una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. Parecía como si viera en él al mismísimo Sasuke. Y no fui la única que se dio cuenta de ello: Lee y Kakashi-sensei lo miraban fijamente, sin perder detalle del gran parecido que tenía a esa edad con su padre.

Sora llegó con el té y quiso servir las tazas pero yo no la dejé.

―¿Por qué no subís a jugar arriba?

―No,―mi hijo mayor se había sentado contra la pared, al lado de la estantería y hablaba en un tono de voz que no estaba acostumbrada a oírle.―nos quedaremos aquí.

―¡Daisuke…!

―No importa, Sakura.―quiso finalizar Kakashi-sensei cordialmente.―Si le apetece quedarse aquí… Lo último que queremos es incomodar a Daisuke, ¿no es así?―éste arrugó aún más el ceño.―¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?―se dirigió a los pequeños. Sora estaba pegada a mí, junto a Takara. Y pude ver que su actitud era mucho más reservada de lo que normalmente era.

―Takara.―contestó titubeante.

―¡Yo soy Sora!―la pequeña, en cambio, estaba animada como siempre. Y me alegré de que fuera así.

―Es un placer conoceros. Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, y él es…

―¡Rock Lee!―se presentó enérgicamente.

Escuché a Sora reírse muy bajito, y Takara levantó una ceja.

―¿Qué hay del que está en la habitación de al lado?―inquirió Daisuke.

―Es Gai-sensei.

―Los tres somos ninjas de la aldea de Konoha. Vuestra madre ha sido muy amable ayudando a recuperarse a nuestro compañero y por dejar que nos quedásemos aquí.―seguía hablando utilizando ese tono afable.―Sentimos ser una molestia.

―¡No molestáis! ¿Verdad, mamá?

Miré a Kakashi-sensei, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento…

―No…

Apreté las manos y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, sin poder soportar el nudo de la garganta que me estaba estrangulando.

―¿Qué es Konoha?

Antes de darme cuenta vi sus pies desnudos en el porche y mis latidos, iban a mayor velocidad que el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue rápido, sin embargo, yo lo presencié todo a cámara lenta. Vi como Kakashi-sensei se incorporaba, en guardia, y por otro lado, advertí como los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se ensancharon sorprendidos, y a la vez, exponiendo un profundo odio hacia su persona. Mostró su Sharingan y, ante eso, yo no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados y corrí hacia él, al mismo tiempo que se disponía a lanzarse contra Kakashi-sensei.

―¡Sasuke, no!―lo sostuve de los hombros, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás.―¡Para, Sasuke, por favor! ¡Basta…!―apenas podía con él, y tampoco me escuchaba. Aquel encuentro había conseguido afectarle. Estaba descontrolado.―¡Por favor… Sasuke!―volví a rogarle, inútilmente.―Los niños… Sasuke, los niños... No lo hagas…―no quería que lo vieran comportándose de ese modo. No delante de ellos.―…Por favor…―murmuré sobre su pecho cuando se detuvo.

Hizo que le soltase la camiseta, a pesar de que no quería le dejé mientras sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de deshacerme en lágrimas cuando le oí dar un portazo. Sin embargo, tragué dolorosamente, sabiendo que debía aguantar todo aquello para no asustar más a los niños.

El transcurso de las horas se hicieron interminables desde que Sasuke se había encerrado en el baño. Mandé a los chicos arriba y dejé a Lee y a Kakashi-sensei en la sala en tanto yo me desterraba a la cocina y preparaba la cena, machacando los ingredientes a conciencia.

Ya lo había organizado todo.

Fui a cambiarle los vendajes a Gai-sensei, quien continuaba inconsciente y, gracias a eso, tuve la oportunidad de disponer del equipo que sabía que tenía allí guardado. Al fin y al cabo, esa era anteriormente su habitación y era consciente de que no estaba totalmente vacía como había querido hacerme creer; en los cajones y en el armario encontré ropa, su espada, kunais y shurikens, entre otras cosas. Lo metí todo en una mochila y me lo llevé a mi habitación, escondiéndola en el fondo del armario, junto a la espada.

No podía darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba determinada a hacerlo.

Serví la cena y los seis comimos bajo un incómodo y tenso silencio. Los niños no tenían ánimos para probar bocado, y yo tampoco, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque me costase.

Cuando retiré la mesa les entregué a Lee y a Kakashi-sensei un par de mantas para que las usaran para dormir, ya que no tenía más futones de repuesto salvo el que utilizaba Gai-sensei.

Supe a ciencia cierta que estaba siguiendo todos mis movimientos… Sólo esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pretendía. No podía olvidar lo increíblemente astuto que era Kakashi-sensei.

Desde los pies de la escalera vi que la luz de la habitación de los niños estaba apagada, y en la sala parecía que el somnífero había comenzado a hacer el efecto requerido. Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta al salir al pasillo, suspirando profundamente antes de dirigirme al baño. Pero para mi sorpresa, no encontré allí a Sasuke. Miré en el dormitorio: estaba a oscuras, sentado con la puerta del jardín abierta, y con la mirada perdida en la noche.

Quise embargarme de esa imagen, retenerla en mi retina. Habían sido tantas las noches viéndolo allí sentado… Y esa sería la última vez.

Endurecí la mandíbula y caminé con decisión hacia él cerrando la puerta. No le di tiempo a reaccionar cuando lo agarré de la muñeca y lo arrastraba conmigo hacia el armario.

―¿Qué…?

―Les he administrado un somnífero en la comida que los anulará por un corto período de tiempo. El suficiente para que puedas escapar.―agregué sacando su equipaje y la espada.―Pero es mejor darse prisa, Sasuke.―se lo entregué, y sin embargo él no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por aceptarlo.

Permaneció un momento en silencio, como si no diese crédito a lo que me estaba oyendo decir.

―¡Te he dicho que te vayas!―le obligué a que lo cogiese todo y lo saqué arrastras de la habitación.

Si las cosas fuesen distintas… Pero no estaba segura de lo que harían con él... La perspectiva de que lo tratasen como a un criminal frente a los niños era insoportable. No podía exponerlos a eso.

Por doloroso que fuese, prefería mil veces dejarlo marchar a verlo encadenado y con un futuro incierto.

―Date prisa y vete. No sé por cuánto más durará el efecto.―si Kakashi-sensei se despertaba haría lo imposible para retenerlo.―¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Lo llevas todo?―le pregunté sin poder remediar mirar hacia atrás por si aparecía.

―¿Por qué lo haces?

―Te capturarán si no te vas, y sabes perfectamente que a mí… me llevarán de regreso a la aldea…―me escocía la garganta, casi no podía hablar.―Cuidaré de los niños. No les pasará nada, así que… no te preocupes.

―Sakura.

―Te prometo que cuidaré de ellos. Así que…Así…―no quería llorar. Pero ya no podía contener las lágrimas.―Perdóname, Sasuke… ―no quería despedirme de él.―Me dije a mí misma que no lloraría, pero… antes de que te vayas, yo… quería que supieras lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haberme dado unos hijos maravillosos… Eres un padre estupendo y, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado,… he sido muy feliz durante estos años estando a tu lado… Viviendo juntos, como una auténtica familia… Como si realmente fuese tu mujer… De verdad, Sasuke… Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz…

Agarró mi brazo e hizo que me encontrase violentamente con sus labios, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo, y rodeándome de la cintura y la nuca.

Su beso me supo amargo, a despedida. Y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se hacía cada vez más y más agudo.

Me soltó, dándose la media vuelta demasiado rápido, y yo sólo pude dejarme caer de rodillas, temblando y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Apreté los dientes y los puños, frenando las ganas insoportables que tenía de abrazarle y no dejar que se fuera. Quería gritarle que se quedase conmigo, que no se marchase a ninguna parte y nos dejara solos.

―Sasu…ke…

Escuché abrirse la puerta y fui incapaz de levantar la vista para ver cómo se iba.

―… Te quiero…

Me daba igual que él no sintiera lo mismo por mí, no me importaba. Por encima de todo lo malo quería a Sasuke. Lo quería muchísimo.

―Gracias, Sakura.

Cerró la puerta.

Se había ido.

Y me dejé caer finalmente al suelo.

Estaba sola en la oscuridad de la entrada, llorando desconsoladamente y echa un ovillo sin saber por cuanto tiempo. Lo único que podía pensar era en que Sasuke había vuelto a escaparse de entre mis dedos. Tal como un deja vú. Pero, era bastante irónico, ya que en aquella ocasión no quise que dejara la villa y, sin embargo, en ese momento hice todo lo contrario.

…_Esta era la oportunidad perfecta…_

…_Te he dejado infinidad de ocasiones para que desaparecieras…_

_No puedo creer que te importe tanto como para que olvides tu propia libertad._

_¿Por qué no volviste a la aldea, Sakura?_

¿Que por qué no regresé? Sencillamente porque no quise. Elegí quedarme y vivir en mi propio sueño, con él y con nuestros hijos… En nuestra casa. Y decidí que el tiempo que pasaba junto a él era mucho más valioso que todo por lo que luché y dejé atrás; quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado porque era mi familia… Eras mi familia, Sasuke. Te había querido todos los días: en los malos y en los buenos, pero siempre lo había hecho. Y seguía haciéndolo… Cuanto más te había necesitado.

Quería huir de la realidad. No soportaba la idea de abandonar nuestro hogar, Sasuke.

No quería volver a casa.

Los primeros rayos de sol me molestaban los ojos. Los había cerrado por un instante y me había quedado dormida en el suelo de madera. Allí permanecí, inmóvil e intentando ver a través de la puerta sin lograr nada. Porque sabía que no iba a volver a abrirse.

Sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado algo del pecho de cuajo y tuviese un gran agujero vacío por dentro. Y por lo que no supe de donde saqué las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarme y entrar en el baño.

Vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo y apenas reconocí mi propia imagen: estaba pálida, con los ojos rojos y ojerosos, y las marcas de las lágrimas impregnaban mis mejillas. Además de eso notaba la cabeza embotada, a punto de estallarme. Pero agradecía ese dolor punzante en la sien.

Me enjuagué la cara y salí al pasillo, donde Kakashi-sensei me esperaba.

―Supongo que eres consciente y no tengo que decirte que has cometido un delito dejándolo escapar, Sakura.

No era una pregunta, así que no me vi obligada a contestar. Ni tenía energías para hacerlo. Sólo miré al suelo permaneciendo en silencio.

Kakashi-sensei suspiró.

―Será mejor que te encargues de Gai antes de que regresemos a Konoha, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí levemente y caminé hacia la escalera.

―Sakura… ―me retuvo sujetándome del codo.―Sin importar lo que haya ocurrido con Sasuke debes volver a la aldea…

―Tengo que ver a los niños.―murmuré con un hilo de voz. No quise mirarle, ni escucharle. Y él pareció comprenderlo cuando me liberó de su agarre.

―Está bien.

Dejó que me fuera escaleras arriba.

Cada paso que daba se me partía el corazón en pequeños pedazos. Esa parte sería la más difícil que tendría que hacer y soportar dolorosamente.

Abrí la puerta, encontrándome a los dos mayores despiertos, sentados el uno delante del otro mientras su hermana pequeña dormía plácidamente. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al verme entrar y yo, en cambio, fui directamente a despertar a Sora.

―Tengo que hablar con vosotros…―los tres se sentaron juntos, frente a mí.―Así que escuchadme atentamente lo que os voy a decir…―mi propia voz sonaba fría y sin vida, como si no fuese yo la que hablase sino otra persona completamente distinta.―Vuestro padre se ha ido,―me mantuve firme, sin derramar una sola lágrima frente a ellos. Por ellos. Pero realmente me deshacía por dentro.― y nosotros debemos irnos también, así que… recoged vuestras cosas e intentad estar listos para cuando os diga.

Ninguno de ellos habló. Sora no acababa de entenderlo y fruncía el ceño, confundida.

―¿Y a dónde vamos, mamá?

―Iremos a la aldea de Konoha; allí fue donde nacimos y crecimos vuestro padre y yo.

―Entonces, ¿papá nos espera allí?

―No, no estará allí.

Parpadeó, sin asimilar aun lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―¿No vamos a volver?

Los ojos de Takara me miraban suplicantes y llenos de impotencia.

Observé a Daisuke… No me había dado cuenta de la distancia que había interpuesto entre él y sus hermanos. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y sin poder permitirme ver su rostro; tenía un aspecto absolutamente desolado y abatido que el agujero de mi pecho profundizó aún más.

―Daos prisa y haced lo que os he dicho.

Sin más dilación salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras llegando al dormitorio y, al cerrar la puerta no pude más y me derrumbé.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y sin embargo les estaba haciendo daño arrebatándoles a su padre y su hogar.

Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

Deslicé la mano sintiendo en las yemas de mis dedos la superficie marcada de la pared. Todas aquellas señales que Sasuke había fijado abarcaban los años y momentos que pasamos juntos en esa casa… Recuerdo que fue idea suya y, aunque al principio lo ocultase no podía borrar las huellas que nuestro primer hijo iba dejando en la pared…

Era la prueba de cómo habíamos visto a nuestros hijos crecer día tras día.

Bajaron la escalera uno a uno, cabizbajos, y fueron desfilando en la entrada sin mediar palabra.

Antes que nada me encargué personalmente de escribirles una carta a los señores Okuda, agradeciéndoles todo cuanto habían hecho por nosotros y disculpándome por desaparecer tan de repente.

―¿Estás lista, Sakura?

Kakashi-sensei me esperaba en la puerta.

Yo asentí, echándole un último vistazo al interior completamente desierto y en silencio, antes de cerrar la puerta.

―¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Tras la humareda blanca de la invocación apareció Pakkun.

―¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi?

―Tuvimos un contratiempo y nos separamos del resto del grupo, ¿podrías llevarnos hasta ellos?

―No hay problema.―posó sus ojos caninos en mí por unos segundos y olisqueó el aire.

―¿Seguro que estarás bien, Gai?―se giró hacia Gai-sensei, quien estaba subido a la espalda de Lee.

―Tranquilo, Kakashi. Esto no es nada. Además… Sakura se ha ocupado muy bien de mí.

―¡Los he localizado!

―Entendido.―se acercó a mí.―Iremos a un ritmo que puedan mantener los niños, y no perjudicará demasiado a Gai, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí.

Me reuní con ellos tres y comenzamos a seguir la estela de Pakkun por los árboles del bosque, mientras echaba la vista atrás y veía cada vez más y más lejos nuestra casa desaparecer en la distancia.

Llegué a preguntarme si Sasuke también habría mirado hacia atrás cuando se fue... Si se le cruzó por la cabeza algún recuerdo en ese momento… Si echaría de menos a los niños… y a mí…

Continuamos avanzando. Lee y Gai-sensei iban delante, y mientras tanto, Kakashi-sensei permanecía casi a la par que yo, más rezagada con los niños.

―¡Allí están!

Pakkun señaló hacia una formación de rocas, y pude reconocer a Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba, junto a Akamaru, esperándonos.

Enmudecieron al verme aparecer tras Kakashi-sensei, y se sorprendieron aún más al ver a los niños a mi lado. Sabía que inmediatamente los relacionarían con Sasuke por el parecido físico de los dos mayores, y sobre todo por el emblema que llevaban a su espalda, incluida yo.

―…Os informaré más tarde…

―¿Tienes algo más para mí, Kakashi?

―Sí…―sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Pakkun.―Házselo llegar a Godaime, por favor.

―Entendido.

Cogió el rollo entre sus dientes y echó a correr, perdiéndose en la espesura.

Nosotros reanudamos la marcha poco después por el mismo camino. Sin embargo, tuvimos que detenernos a descansar al anochecer y tuve que darle otra sesión de curación a Gai-sensei. Aún estaba débil y necesitaba reposar debidamente, pero eso no parecía entrar en los planes del grupo.

Se habían reunido y alejado de la fogata para que ninguno de nosotros pudiésemos oírles, aunque yo pude hacerme una idea de lo que estarían hablando; de cómo dieron conmigo y los niños, y de que fui la culpable de la huída de Sasuke.

Temía el regreso a la aldea, pero no por mí… Me daba igual lo que pasase conmigo. Lo único que me preocupaba era que mis hijos no estuvieran solos y no les pasara nada malo.

Solamente eran niños, pero, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo hijos de Sasuke. Así que la expectativa de que la aldea los rechazara era más que fiable; recibir a tres niños Uchiha, con un padre nukenin y sediento de venganza contra Konoha no podría ser de confianza.

―Mmm.

Sora se removía y murmuraba en sueños en mi regazo, y en tanto también tenía a Takara echo un ovillo a mi lado. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y lo arropé mejor mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Ninguno de los dos mencionaba una palabra y solo permanecían pegados a mí.

Por el contrario, me di cuenta en el transcurso del viaje que Daisuke había adoptado una actitud distante y desafiante con respecto a los demás, pero en especial contra Kakashi-sensei.

Lee y los otros intentaban interactuar con los pequeños. Me agradó que pretendiesen hacerles el viaje más llevadero y se relajasen un poco. Sin embargo, Daisuke era reacio a que se les acercasen a sus hermanos menores, e incluso a mí. Siempre mostraba una expresión seria y despectiva, llena de completa desconfianza hacia ellos.

―Gracias, Hinata.―le dije mientras tapaba a mi hija con la manta. Había caído rendida enseguida. Parecía estar muy cansada después de todos esos días desplazándonos casi sin parar.―¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la villa?

―Dos días… como mucho.

Asentí.

Sora no aguantaría mucho más a ese nivel.

A un par de metros, Takara estaba montado sobre Akamaru y escuchaba atentamente lo que Lee y Kiba le decían junto al fuego. Los dos Senseis y Shikamaru charlaban entre ellos en voz baja y, Daisuke se había alejado bajo los pies de un árbol. Dudaba realmente que estuviese durmiendo.

Los dos aparentaban estar bien.

―Me alegro de que vuelvas a la aldea con nosotros, Sakura. Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos… Y más cuando pensábamos que estabas… bueno… Que nunca más volveríamos a verte.

―Gracias, Hinata.

Fue nostálgico, ver a Hinata sonrojándose y comportándose tímidamente. Y por un instante notaba como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Continuamos avanzando más y más kilómetros.

Kiba lideraba al grupo subido al lomo de Akamaru junto a Hinata. Gai-sensei estaba más o menos recuperado, pero al menos podía andar sobre sus propios pies dejando libre a Lee, mientras que Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei permanecían por delante de mí, en constante vigilancia a mis movimientos.

Notaba que habían acelerado la marcha desde que salimos esa mañana.

Paré en seco cuando no encontré a Sora a mí lado. Me giré hacia atrás y la vi un par de metros rezagada. Se había detenido. E inmediatamente dejé la formación y fui a buscarla, preocupada.

―¡Sora!―me arrodillé a su lado cuando la alcancé. Daba bocanadas de aire, completamente agotada.―Sora…

―¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

Kakashi-sensei y los demás llegaron junto a nosotras.

Los niños se aproximaron de inmediato a ver a su hermana y me di cuenta de que Takara jadeaba sin parar: había llegado a su límite.

―Están muy cansados… No pueden dar un paso más.―y a decir verdad, yo también comenzaba a estar exhausta.

―Sería un problema detenernos ahora si queremos llegar para esta noche.―manifestó Shikamaru mirando a Kakashi-sensei, quien concordó con él.

―Akamaru puede llevarlos a los tres sin problemas, ¿verdad, Akamaru?―éste ladró en respuesta a Kiba.

Los dos montaron sobre él un tanto emocionados, a pesar del cansancio.

―¡Tch! No lo necesito.

Daisuke se negó. Seguía utilizando ese tono hosco y desdeñoso que no era propio en él.

Avanzamos sin tregua. Incluso caída la noche continuamos adelante sin detenernos, pero la fatiga en el grupo se hacía cada vez más notable, por lo que amainamos el paso y, tiempo después, a los lejos, pude ver cómo se extendían aquellas murallas.

Cayó una gota…

Noté una punzada de dolor clavarse en mi pecho cuando nos acercábamos cada vez más y más en la oscuridad, exactamente hacia aquellos portones de madera.

…otra más…

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y un ensordecedor silencio se extendía por el resto de la aldea a esas altas horas de la noche.

Y empezó a llover.

No sentí como si de verdad hubiese vuelto a casa.

Cruzamos la villa sin toparnos con nadie, refugiándonos de la llovizna bajo el techo del edificio; mis pies recordaban tan bien el camino que no tuve que levantar la cabeza para saber a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Había recorrido una y mil veces ése pasillo.

Kakashi-sensei me pidió que me quedara y esperase allí con los niños mientras ellos llamaban y entraban en el despacho, cerrando la puerta.

―¿Qué pasará ahora?―Takara se sentó en el suelo, y Sora se estaba quedando dormida contra él. Yo me senté a su lado, colocándola en mi regazo y rodeándola con los brazos. Estaba helada.

―Esperaremos.

―¡Tch! ―miré de reojo a Daisuke.―Lo que tendríamos que hacer es largarnos ahora que el tuerto no nos vigila.―se había dado cuenta.

Yo no dije nada, y eso pareció cabrearle. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No estaba siendo razonable, porque, ¿ir a dónde? Además, el cansancio acumulado nos afectaba a los cuatro. Y dudaba mucho que Kakashi-sensei o cualquiera de ellos bajara la guardia con nosotros… Habían estado pendientes durante todo el trayecto por si se nos ocurría escapar o… si aparecía Sasuke…

La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella desfilaron Kiba, Lee, Hinata y Gai-sensei, quienes no dijeron ni una palabra al marcharse por el pasillo.

―Sakura.―Kakashi-sensei me llamó desde la puerta.―Entrad un momento.

Desperté a Sora para que se pusiera de pie, y cruzamos la puerta de la oficina, uno a uno. La Quinta Hokage estaba esperándonos tras su escritorio, observando con mirada penetrante, mientras Shizune se sorprendía a su lado.

Oí que Kakashi-sensei cerraba la puerta y se reunió junto a Shikamaru, que no nos perdía de vista.

―Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Sakura. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…―me sonrió cálidamente. Sin embargo, yo no pude devolverle el gesto.―Pero lo importante es que has regresado sana y salva y, parece que no lo has hecho sola.

Miró a los niños y me tensé al instante.

―¿Puedo saber vuestros nombres?―les preguntó amablemente, del mismo modo que lo hizo anteriormente Kakashi-sensei la primera vez que los vio. Y por alguna razón eso me asustaba. Sentía como si detrás de aquella sonrisa velara algo mucho peor.

Hasta que no estuviese segura de que mis hijos estarían a salvo desconfiaría de todos ellos.

―¿Y tú no hablas?

Daisuke se mantuvo en silencio, y no parecía dar su brazo a torcer como sus hermanos.

De repente se oyó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Sora, y que al segundo, volvió a escucharse desde el de Takara. Los dos se sonrojaron y pidieron disculpas.

―No os preocupéis; habéis hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí.―los excusó.― Shizune, por favor…

―Claro.

No hubo problemas con Takara, y Sora inmediatamente se animó al ver a Tonton que los acompañaría junto a Shizune. Pero el problema seguía siendo el mayor.

―Ve con ellos, Daisuke.

Miró a los que habitaban en la habitación y después a mí, enfadado. Como si me estuviera exigiendo algo que no podía darle.

Lo ignoré. Me estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

―¡Tch!

Dio un portazo al salir.

―Se parece a él, en muchos sentidos.―comentó distraídamente, antes de posar los ojos en mí y cuadrar los hombros.―Kakashi me ha contado cómo dieron con vosotros por casualidad… y con Sasuke.―susurró. Podía ver lo que se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza en ese momento y, a pesar de que doliese, no la culpé.―Jamás podría haberlo creído de no ser porque te he visto entrar con mis propios ojos por esa puerta. Han sido doce años dándote por muerta y apareces así, de la nada y con…―se paró en seco. No la estaba mirando pero pude oír que suspiraba pesadamente.―Es tarde. Dispones de un pequeño apartamento. Sin embargo, no se os permitirá salir de ahí a menos que sea por orden mía o hasta nuevo aviso, ¿entendido, Sakura?

―Sí.

Era más o menos lo que esperaba que sucediese.

―Bien. Eso es todo por ahora.

La lluvia volvió a caer sobre nuestras cabezas cuando dejamos el edificio en compañía de Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei, en cambio, se había quedado en el despacho de Godaime tras aquella breve conversación.

―Es aquí.

Tan sólo era una pequeña casa a la que se debía acceder por una escalera y un pasillo de fondo. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz: solo constaba de un reducido salón con un dormitorio, la cocina y el baño. Shikamaru aseguró que lo mandaron limpiar antes de que llegásemos pero, el interior estaba completamente helado.

―Gracias, Shikamaru.

Dije, siendo lo único podía decirle cuando me entregó las llaves, y entonces, me percaté del individuo a la izquierda del corredor.

―Os mantendrán vigilados hasta nueva orden.―no era solo uno. Shikamaru se giró hacia mí con expresión seria.―Procura hacer lo que te ha dicho Godaime y no salgáis de casa, Sakura.

Asentí cabizbaja ante su advertencia. Lo sabía muy bien.

Había dos únicos futones en el apartamento y los uní en la habitación para que pudiesen dormir allí los tres juntos. Cayeron rendidos nada más meterse bajo las sábanas, incluso Daisuke, que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sabía que quería respuestas y una explicación de por qué habían sido arrastrados hasta allí, pero aún no podía dárselas. No estaba preparada ni tenía fuerzas para ello.

A través del cristal de la ventana del salón veía la incesante lluvia caer y, tras ella, distinguí a tres agentes ANBU acechando en sus respectivas posiciones. Contando el de la entrada serían cuatro en total... Uno para cada uno.

Dejé la habitación a oscuras y me derrumbé en el rincón de la ventana, llorando desconsoladamente y ahogando los fuertes sollozos que nacían en mí pecho. Me sentía tan sola y abandonada, retenida entre esas cuatro paredes que, de ahí en adelante, iban a convertirse en mi nueva prisión.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Chika-midori**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**-Capítulo 13-**

Me eché el agua en la cara. Unas sombras oscuras recorrían el contorno bajo mis ojos hinchados. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un espectro frente al pequeño espejo del baño.

Observé los cabellos húmedos en mis mejillas.

_¿Vas a dejarte el pelo largo?_

Su voz resonaba dentro de mi cabeza y tuve que agarrarme al lavabo para no volver a decaer en las lágrimas otra vez. Había sido una noche horrible. Impregnada de recuerdos, sobre todo de la noche en que me despedí de él; no hacía más que reproducirla una y otra vez en mi mente.

Salí al salón a oscuras y oí un leve golpeteo contra el cristal de la ventana: Kakashi-sensei me esperaba desde el exterior.

―Buenos días, Sakura.―saludó cuando corrí el vidrio. Yo, en cambio, no le respondí, ya que no podría ser un buen día para mí.―Siento mucho decirlo, pero no tienes buen aspecto… Supongo que no has podido dormir…

―¿Qué quieres, Kakashi-sensei?

Mi voz apenas tenía fuerza y sonaba como un témpano de hielo.

―Vengo por orden de Tsunade-sama; quiere verte ahora.

Alcé la vista a la habitación. No quería dejar a los niños solos.

―Toma. ―extendió frente a mí una bolsa blanca de plástico.―Me he permitido traeros el desayuno.―sonrió bajo la máscara y yo lo acepté, agradecida ante ese gesto considerado por su parte.

Desperté a Daisuke, informándole que iba a salir y que no debían moverse del apartamento bajo ningún concepto. Y ante eso, intentó discutir conmigo empleando ese nuevo comportamiento que había adquirido. Sin embargo, no le presté la más mínima atención y me fui sin más.

Kakashi-sensei me esperaba bajo la escalera.

El cielo aún estaba ennegrecido por la mañana, y las calles se hallaban débilmente iluminadas, sin nadie quien las recorriera, salvo nosotros. Pero podía notar perfectamente la presencia del ANBU pellizcarme en la nuca.

Llamó a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Godaime dándonos paso.

Cuando vi aquella silla colocada en mitad del despacho se me cayó el alma a los pies.

―Gracias, Kakashi. Toma asiento, por favor, Sakura.―vacilante hice lo que me pidió, pero me sentí incapaz de despegar los ojos de mis manos.―Ahora, Shizune, Kakashi… Dejadnos a solas.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Shizune tardó más de la cuenta en salir que Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los latidos de mi corazón bombeaban casi dolorosamente contra mi pecho.

Escuché el eco de sus pasos, antes de ver sus pies detenerse frente al escritorio. Frente a mí.

―Nunca llegué a pensar que tendría que vérmelas contigo en esta situación… Eres una habitante de Konoha y fuiste mi aprendiz, te aprecio demasiado como para ponerte en las manos de Inoichi o Ibiki...―un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.―Por lo que como Hokage y tu maestra he decidido que seré yo quien te haga las preguntas. Pero, Sakura,―su tono de voz se endureció.―si me mientes, o no contestas a cualquiera de mis palabras juro que te llevaré ante Ibiki sin importar qué.―me temblaron las manos. Había olvidado cómo imponía estar en su presencia, y más cuando me estaba amenazando como a una intrusa.―¡Mírame, Sakura!―ordenó y levanté la vista inmediatamente. Me observaba penetrante, con los brazos cruzados. Intimidándome.―¿Me responderás con absoluta sinceridad?

―Sí.―susurré casi sin voz.

Ella pareció relajar el gesto y se acomodó contra el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarme.

―Bien. Iré directamente al grano y te lo preguntaré sin rodeos: ¿Dónde se esconde Uchiha Madara?

De entre todas las cosas que me esperaba… Me preguntaba por un nombre que hacía años que no escuchaba, ni recordaba.

―No lo sé.

―¡No mientas, Sakura!

―¡No lo hago! ¡Jamás vi a Sasuke con Madara… ni siquiera le oí mencionarlo una sola vez en todo este tiempo!

Aunque, en ese momento, cuando me puse a pensarlo, al principio Sasuke desaparecía sin decir nada durante semanas… o incluso meses…

―Si tienes algo que decir más vale que hables.―insistió con dureza.

Y se lo conté.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde iba?

―No.

―¿Y los niños…?

―¡Ellos no saben nada de esto!―grité. No iba a permitir que les hicieran pasar por un interrogatorio como estaba haciendo conmigo.―¡No saben absolutamente nada!―volví a asegurarle ante su expresión dubitativa.― Han vivido al margen de todo, incluso… Incluso de quién es realmente Sasuke…

―Y a pesar de ello lo ayudaste a escapar. Aprovechaste que Gai estaba herido y envenenaste a Lee y a Kakashi.―arremetió contra mí.― ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo hiciste?! ¡Cometiste un delito grave participando en la huida de un peligroso nukenin, y sobre todo traicionaste a tu propia aldea! ¡Con algo así no puedo siquiera confiar en ti, Sakura!

―¡No fue así! ¡No he traicionado a nadie!

―¡Tus acciones dicen lo contrario! Actuaste como cómplice y no como un shinobi de Konoha. ¿O tal vez Sasuke te amenazó si no lo hacías?

―No… Fue idea mía y no suya.

―¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Sakura?!

Negué con la cabeza.

―Quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta que el equipo de Kakashi os encontró.

Cerré los ojos, y las imágenes aparecieron instantáneamente en mi cabeza como una tira de película. Cómo un día estaba con mis compañeros y al siguiente me convertí en la prisionera de Sasuke… Había olvidado por completo aquella espantosa noche, de la manera en que me violó cruelmente esa vez y todas las anteriores, tratándome como si fuese una muñeca de trapo que arrastraba a su antojo.

Sentí la bilis ascender por la garganta.

Mientras le relataba la historia, una idea surgió de repente en mi cabeza.

¿Desde qué momento cambió Sasuke conmigo?

Ciertamente no lo sabía. Al principio no tuvo reparos en abandonarme cuando estaba embarazada de Daisuke. Siempre se había mantenido frío y distante, haciendo lo que le daba la gana y cuando le convenía. Dañándome con esos constantes tira y afloja que había entre nosotros… Era consciente de que Sasuke no me quería, pero también era verdad que siempre guardé ciertas esperanzas en que quizás, algún día, sintiese algo por mí…

Sinceramente, en todos los años que vivimos juntos nunca demostró que me necesitase como yo lo anhelaba a él... Como yo hice de Sasuke mi mundo.

―Ese pequeño pueblo que mencionas está al Noroeste, más allá del País de la Hierba… Casi a las puertas del País de la Tierra. ¿Sabías eso?

―No.

―¿Tienes idea de con qué intención te capturó?

―No… lo sé.

―Sakura, sé sincera. Como su prisionera debo suponer que te puso trabas todos estos años para volver, pero, ¿fue así realmente, o no volviste por elección tuya? Sé de sobra que le quieres, y que intentas protegerle a pesar de lo que te hizo... Pero quiero que reflexiones por un momento todo esto y que me digas si verdaderamente no regresaste por Sasuke, o para no dañar a tus hijos; antes has dicho que ellos no saben nada acerca de su padre, y como tampoco me imagino que sabrán la verdad de por qué nació vuestro primer hijo.

―Yo…

Quería a Sasuke… Lo quería de verdad pero, sobre todo anteponía el bienestar de los niños. Ellos lo significaban todo para mí y, al ver como adoraban a su padre y lo felices que eran con él yo…

Yo no fui la que lo hizo cambiar. La actitud de Sasuke respecto a mí seguía siendo la misma fría e indiferente de siempre. Pero con ellos… era diferente. Quise seguir viéndolo todos los días, rodeado por los niños, en ese sueño que yo misma creé y que me impedía ver la auténtica realidad: que no significaba nada para Sasuke más allá de ser la madre de sus hijos.

―No quise verles sufrir. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

―¿Te dijo algo antes de irse? ¿Si volvería a por ellos?

A por ellos, no a por vosotros. Era lógico pensar de esa manera.

―No.

Frunció el ceño, como si le estuviese dando vueltas. Y se me contrajo el estómago.

―Tsunade-sama, por favor. Ellos no tienen idea de lo que ocurre. Los traje aquí conmigo sin darles ninguna explicación. Por favor… ¡Por favor…! ―estaba dispuesta a arrodillarme si era necesario.―Yo soy la única culpable y no ellos… Por favor, ¡castígueme a mí pero a cambio no les haga ningún daño a los niños! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego, Hokage-sama!

Al final acabé inclinando la cabeza. Pero no me importaba. Si debía arrastrarme por el suelo... Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, lo que hiciera falta para mantenerlos a salvo y a mi lado.

―Mírame, Sakura.―alcé la cabeza. Su rostro mantenía una expresión severa, aunque se había suavizado.―No pretendo hacerles daño; sé muy bien que son inocentes, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte cómo vaya a reaccionar la aldea ante ellos. Y precisamente por eso tu regreso a quedado en un absoluto secreto: nadie, aparte de mí, Shizune, el equipo de Kakashi y el escuadrón ANBU saben que sigues viva y que estás en Konoha de nuevo.―parpadeé sorprendida, y las lágrimas que se habían rezagado siguieron a las anteriores.―Por doloroso que me resulte ocultarlo, no podía arriesgarme a que todos supieran de tu existencia hasta que no me contaras tu versión y pudiese verificar ciertos asuntos.―me enjuagó las lágrimas, aunque su contacto cercano logró el efecto contrario.―Sé que lo hiciste por ellos y que no permitirás que les suceda nada malo, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin más, Sakura. Deberás pagar con el castigo que se merece… Espero que lo entiendas.

Asentí, sin poder controlar el llanto que iba extendiéndose por mí garganta, mientras sentía el cálido y fraternal roce de su mano contra mis cabellos.

Salí al poco tiempo después del despacho.

Tsunade-sama me advirtió que en pocos días sería informada del pertinente castigo, y que mientras tanto, aún no podríamos abandonar el apartamento.

―Espero que Godaime no haya sido muy severa contigo.

Volví a la que era mi nueva casa acompañada de Kakashi-sensei. Pero no lo hicimos por la calle principal como esa mañana, sino entre las callejuelas que formaban los pequeños edificios. Ocultándome así del exterior.

Me distraje observando las paredes oscuras y escorchadas.

―La verdad es que esperaba algo mucho peor… ―una sesión con Ibiki para sacarme información acerca de Sasuke.―… Aun así tengo que cumplir con la pena que me imponga.

―Lo siento, Sakura.

―¿Por qué?

―Tú situación no es muy favorable, y la culpa de eso tiene que ver conmigo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Te envenené, ¿recuerdas? Además, como dijo Tsunade-sama: lo importante es que esté de vuelta.

Me siguió hasta estar frente a la puerta del apartamento.

―Si necesitas algo házselo saber.―dijo, señalando al ANBU del pasillo. Asentí, sin hacerme la menor gracia tenerle a él y a los demás merodeando alrededor.―Por ahora eso es todo. Te avisaré en cuanto diga Hokage-sama.

―Está bien.

Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Aunque eso no sirviera de mucho.

―¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

―¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!

Se oyó un golpe, seguido de un barullo y el grito de Sora. Corrí directamente a la habitación, encontrándome a mis dos hijos enzarzados en una pelea en la que valía todo.

―¡Ya basta, estaos quietos!

Me interpuse entre ellos para separarles, pero el que menos esperaba que continuara con aquella riña no cesó de intentar ir en contra del otro que se había apartado nada más verme.

Sora se hallaba echa una pequeña bola temblorosa en un rincón.

―¡Salid de aquí, Takara! Quedaos en el salón…―le tapé la boca a Daisuke, viendo cómo estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable y lo bloqué contra el suelo.

Cuando estuvimos a solas me volví hacia él.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo te comportas de esta manera con tus hermanos?

Apartó mi mano con brusquedad y se incorporó, encarándome.

―¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¿Por qué te has ido sola con el tío de la máscara?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo.

―¡Sí que lo es! ¡Estamos en este asqueroso lugar por su culpa y tú te vas con él sin importarte lo que te diga! ¡Igual que ayer…! ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso, maldita sea?!

―Ya basta, Daisuke.

―¡No! Nos vamos de aquí, ¡y nos vamos ahora mismo a buscar a papá! ―giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas en la mochila.―Tuvo que tener algún motivo para irse… Nunca nos dejaría solos en esta situación; seguro que nos estará esperando ya en casa o,… ¿dónde te dijo que estaría?

―No me dijo nada.

―Entonces nos esperará en casa.

―No está allí.

―Sí, estará.

―Daisuke…

―¡Cállate!

Lanzó la mochila contra la pared y esparció todo su contenido por el suelo de la habitación.

Sabía que no podía racionar con él de ese modo. Me dolía que estuviera sufriendo de esa forma cuando tenía una fe ciega en su padre, y era por eso que se negaba a escuchar la verdad… Lo único que pude hacer, a mi pesar, fue dejarlo solo y esperar a que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

Tenía a dos hijos más por los que también debía preocuparme.

Hubiese sido estupendo disponer de un poco de aire fresco y llevármelos a dar una vuelta para así alejarlos del ambiente tan tenso que se había creado en el interior. Nunca los había visto tratarse de esa forma, y menos al mayor, quien adoraba a sus dos hermanos pequeños más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Aquella situación le afectaba tanto a él como a mí.

Las horas pasaban tortuosamente en silencio, y les pedí que me ayudasen a hacer la cena como medida de distracción; a ambos menores se les notaba aún cansados, o tal vez fuese que su estado de ánimo había decaído considerablemente y por esa razón se veían tan abatidos. Ninguno de ellos cruzó palabra alguna cuando nos sentamos a comer. Y, mientras tanto, Daisuke aún continuaba encerrado en la habitación, sin responderme por más que le llamase.

Me daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que le había sucedido desde que abandonamos nuestra casa, y me preocupaba que llegase a más.

―Daisuke.

Encontré el pequeño bulto que formaba su cuerpo en la oscuridad del cuarto. No alzó la cabeza cuando entré ni cuando me acerqué a él: podía percibir un muro invisible entre nosotros.

Había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo.

―Háblame, por favor.

No obtuve respuesta, y no sabía qué hacer viéndolo de esa manera. Tan destrozado…

―Daisuke…

―¿Por qué se fue?―su voz se oía amortiguada y ronca. Quería verle directamente a la cara.―¿Por qué no nos llevó con él? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo?

―Yo le dije que se fuera.―pude percatarme que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.―Él… cometió algunos errores en el pasado y, uno de ellos…―mi intención no era mentirle, pero tampoco quise contárselo todo. No pretendía hacerle más daño.―…fue abandonar nuestra aldea. Probablemente, si se quedaba con nosotros debería pagar por esos errores y no quise que lo vierais de esa forma. Por lo que…

―¡Eso no importa!―saltó de repente.―¡Tendría que estar aquí con nosotros en vez de haber huido como un cobarde!

―Fui yo la que…

―¡No, no, no me lo creo! Pudo haberse negado… Tuvo la oportunidad de decidir quedarse con nosotros y afrontar las cosas sin importar lo que sucediera, ¿verdad?

Sí, la tuvo… Podría haberse mantenido firme en la elección de quedarse si hubiese querido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces hizo algo que yo le pidiese?

Pudo haber dicho que no.

―Apenas… tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

―Aun así…―su cuerpo se contrajo, abrazándose más a sí mismo. Estaba temblando.―Volverá… Lo dijo, ¿verdad? Que regresaría por nosotros pronto, ¿no? ¡Tiene que hacerlo, mamá!

Lo abracé, estrechándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras se ahogaba en un llanto silencioso. Era lo único que pude hacer, porque, ¿qué sino le diría? ¿Lo dañaría aún más, confesándole que no estaba segura o le mentiría y alargaría ese dolor?

No quería emplear ninguna de las dos opciones.

―Vendrá… y volveremos a casa todos, mamá.

Estuve acunándolo en mis brazos casi toda la noche hasta que pudo quedarse dormido.

Llevé a sus dos hermanos y los acosté junto a él en la cama.

Eran todo cuanto tenía e iba a protegerlos y mirar únicamente por los tres. No podía volver a permitirme flaquear delante ellos, que sostuvieran la carga que sólo era responsabilidad mía… Haría lo que fuera para librarles de cualquier tipo de sufrimiento… Incluso si eso implicase soportar el mayor dolor de todos y acababa separándome de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y sentí un gran alivio al comprobar que tanto Takara como Daisuke habían hecho las paces entre ellos. Los dos parecían haber olvidado el incidente del día anterior y trataban de pasar el rato con cualquier tipo de juego para animar a Sora.

Y así estuvimos por tres días. Encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, al cuarto, llamaron a la puerta y me topé con Kakashi-sensei en el umbral.

―¿Cómo estáis, chicos?

―¿Qué quieres?

Daisuke se nos acercó con aire intimidatorio hacia Kakashi-sensei, y otra vez dejó salir esa actitud a la luz. Era más propenso a hacerlo cuando él estaba presente.

―Saldré un momento.―le aparté un poco el pelo en un gesto tranquilizador.―Preparad la cena entre los tres, ¿de acuerdo? Regresaré para esa hora.

―No tardarás, ¿verdad?

Sora corrió a mis brazos y le di un beso en la nariz.

―No, no lo haré.―besé la frente de Takara antes de alborotarle más los cabellos y conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa.―Portaos bien.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando nos internamos por callejones oscuros, seguidos de nuevo por el ANBU a mi cargo. Sabía claramente a qué se debía que Hokage-sama hubiese requerido mi presencia de nuevo. Ya se habría decidido mi sentencia, e iba dispuesta a oírla fuera cual fuese, pero...

El edificio rojo brillaba con toques dorados bajo los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Al echar a andar por el pasillo notaba como si me estuviesen oprimiendo el pecho y casi no podía respirar en ese mar de angustia. Tan solo pude aferrarme a algo para no acabar asfixiándome del todo, y extendí la mano débilmente hasta sujetar su manga en una señal de auxilio.

Se volvió hacia mí, y sin embargo, fui incapaz de levantar la cabeza y solamente pude ver nuestros pies en el suelo.

―Decida, lo que haya decidido Tsunade-sama yo,… Te lo ruego, Kakashi-sensei…

De repente sentí el peso de su mano sobre mi cabeza.

―No tienes necesidad de pedírmelo, Sakura. Estaré contigo, y cuidaré de ellos pase lo pase. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas pero antes de que estas saliesen me restregué los ojos, sin olvidarme también de mi propia promesa.

―Gracias.

Godaime nos esperaba en su despacho, en ese momento anaranjado y en penumbra por la luz de la tarde que entraba por el gran ventanal por donde ella observaba, dándonos la espalda. Shinune, a su lado, miraba nerviosamente a Tsunade-sama y a mí, una y otra vez. La incertidumbre parecía estar matándola, al igual que a Kakashi-sensei, aunque éste podía disimularlo bien lo notaba inquieto a mi lado. Había depositado todas mis esperanzas en él y eso era lo único que de verdad me importaba. El castigo en sí no era una pequeña parte comparable al calvario de saber que podía perder a mis hijos.

―¡Haruno Sakura!

―Sí.

―Se te ha traído aquí para informarte de la sentencia que mereces por envenenar a conciencia a dos de tus compañeros y, más grave aún, facilitarle la huida a un peligroso ninja renegado y buscado por las cinco grandes naciones. ¿Correcto?

―Sí.

―Por consiguiente y, como Hokage, te exijo a que cumplas con el debido castigo:...―se dio media vuelta, estudiándome severamente como solo ella podía hacerlo.― Te retiro de tu grado Chunnin y el derecho a ser shinobi de esta aldea.

―¡Tsunade-sama…!

―Sin embargo, te quedarás aquí, en Konoha, donde vivirás con tus tres hijos, quienes se convertirán en residentes de la villa de la cual tienes prohibida la salida, Sakura. Y además, trabajarás para mí y bajo supervisión en el hospital, empezando desde cero. ¿Entendido?

―Sí.

―De todas maneras, no te resultará muy complicado ascender.―se sentó en la silla y se echó sobre el respaldo.―Se os permitirá salir del apartamento pero mantendré a los ANBU en sus posiciones por si ocurre algún imprevisto... El equipo que mandé a inspeccionar el pueblo donde residíais no ha encontrado ni rastro de Sasuke, y dado que no sabemos dónde está ahora tomaremos las medidas pertinentes por si acaso… Y como ya he dicho antes, Sakura, no puedes poner un pie fuera de la aldea… Aunque se diera el caso que Sasuke regrese te prohíbo que le busques. Si lo haces irás en contra de Konoha, y me veré en la obligación de tratarte como se merece de verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, siendo consciente de sus palabras.

―Bien. Eso es todo. Te veré dentro de un par de días en tu nuevo puesto.

―Gracias, Hokage-sama.―agradeció Kakashi-sensei con una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Shizune se enganchó a mi cuello llorando casi a moco tendido e ignorando las protestas de Godaime.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del edificio el sol ya se había ocultado completamente en el horizonte, oscureciendo el cielo. Kakashi-sensei hizo que nos detuviésemos y dejó que me desahogara con él tanto como quisiese. La presión que me había estado carcomiendo por dentro se había liberado. Podría volver con los niños sin temor a nada, ni a que me alejaran de ellos. Estarían conmigo, protegidos y a salvo a mi lado.

Nada más llegar a casa Sora me recibió corriendo hacia mis brazos, y yo la estreché fuertemente sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo. Sus dos hermanos me esperaban sentados a la mesa, donde habían organizado la cena para los cuatro como les pedí que hiciesen. Pude ver perfectamente en sus caras el nerviosismo que les había dejado con mi marcha esa tarde. Sin duda habían estado preocupados.

Me metí en la ducha después de que los tres se fueran a la cama y, bajo el rocío del agua caliente dejé a mis músculos relajarse, despojándome así de cualquier resquicio de lo vivido ese día: el miedo, la ansiedad, la tristeza, el abandono… Todo eso se había empezado a acumular en mi interior y resultaba realmente dañino no poder exteriorizarlo; debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mostrarme fuerte y segura de mí misma si pretendía sobrevivir en aquella nueva vida que se me presentaba. Así que, alcancé las tijeras y, de un tajo corté el puñado de cabellos que encerraba en mi puño, y dejé que se deslizasen entre mis dedos, cayendo sobre el suelo de baldosas bañadas por el agua que se había mezclado con la salinidad de mis lágrimas.

Cuando los tres se levantaron a la mañana siguiente su sorpresa al verme fue más que notable. No era la primera vez que tenía el pelo de esa forma… y tampoco me lo había cortado demasiado. Sólo hasta los hombros. Pero el hecho de que lo tuviera de ese modo no pareció satisfacerle a Daisuke como a Takara, o Sora, quien disfrutó de ver que a partir de ese momento las dos iríamos casi iguales.

Mientras desayunábamos les hice saber que saldríamos a dar una vuelta por la villa y tomaríamos un poco el aire. Habían estado encerrados toda una semana entre aquellas cuatro paredes que la idea de que pudiesen salir les entusiasmó, consiguiendo alegrarles.

Era extraño estar caminando por esas calles tan nostálgicas en mi memoria y junto a ellos; jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de imaginármelos pasear por Konoha y, mucho menos, de tener a tres hijos suyos… ¿Quién me lo hubiese dicho años atrás? De cualquier forma, no lo habría creído lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque mi retorno a la aldea no había sido el ideal para todos… Apartando mí castigo a un lado, no creía que Tsunade-sama confiase en mí con mis antecedentes, y dudaba que llegase el día en que retirase a nuestros escoltas. Aunque, más que vigilarme a mí parecía que…

Inmediatamente me deshice de ese pensamiento.

―¿Dando un paseo?

―Shikamaru.

En un instante lo encontré a mi lado.

―Iba a ir ahora a haceros una visita… Me he enterado de lo de Tsunade-sama.―aquello último lo mencionó en voz baja, y le agradecí la discreción por los chicos.―Debe de ser un incordio todo este lío…―miró de reojo un segundo a mis ocultos seguidores personales.―¿Cómo lo llevas?

―Bien. ―mentí.―Estamos bien.

Daisuke estaba ojo avizor, casi pegado a mí como una lapa. Y Shikamaru se percató de ello.

―Oh, sí… Se me olvidaba. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Sin decir media palabra más nos guió hacia el parque público de la aldea, el cual continuaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Subimos por unas escaleras y, al llegar hasta arriba me paralicé contemplándolos a todos reunidos. Estaban allí.

―¡Sakura!

Se me había abalanzado y abrazado al cuello mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña temblorosa e inconsolable.

―Ino…

―¡No te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos! ¡Estaba tan preocupada… y cuando no dimos contigo… pensaba que…que no iba a volver a verte nunca más…!

―¡Menos mal que estás bien, Sakura!

―Venga, Choji, ¿tú también vas a…? Chicos…

El grupo entero estaba con las lágrimas saltadas, emocionados. Incluso Shino, quien les había dado la espalda a los demás. Aquella escena me conmovió enormemente, pero a la vez me hizo sentir desplazada y verme a mí misma como una persona horrible. Podía ver que todos y cada uno de ellos habían sufrido de verdad por mi ausencia, y yo mientras tanto, no pensé en ellos absolutamente durante aquellos años.

―¡Shikamaru tiene razón, chicos!―saltó Lee limpiándose los ojos.―Lo que debemos pensar ahora es que Sakura ha vuelto y dejar lo malo atrás. ¡Tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente!

Ino se separó un poco de mí restregándose las lágrimas y sonriéndome.

―Mamá…―Sora me tiró sutilmente de la ropa para que le prestara atención.―¿Podemos ir a jugar allí?―preguntó cohibida, señalando los columpios del otro lado.

―¿Mamá…? Sakura, ¿qué…?

Por sus expresiones, supuse que tanto Shikamaru como los demás que sabían de la existencia de los niños no les habían explicado mi situación al resto.

―Ah, sí. La pequeña es Sora, éste es Takara y Daisuke.―se los presenté, atónitos.―Son mis hijos… y los de Sasuke…

―¡¿Sasuke?!―exclamó sorprendida.―Espera un momento, ¿qué significa esto? ¡Tsunade-sama nos contó que te habían…!

―¡Ino!―advirtió Shikamaru, y ésta guardó silencio al instante.

Se miraron unos a otros y todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

―¿Que la habían qué?―inquirió por primera vez Daisuke con dureza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en parecerse a él? Además del aspecto físico no se contenía en absoluto en actuar como Sasuke mostrando la misma mirada seria e intimidatoria que conocía mejor que nadie.

―Id los tres a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora salió disparada llevándose consigo a su hermano mayor de la mano con tal de alejarse de aquel silencio incómodo. Por otro lado, Takara se había rezagado, dubitativo y a la vez avergonzado.

―¿Puede… Puede venir Akamaru… con nosotros?―preguntó, dirigiéndose a Kiba.

―No sé lo que opinará él.

Akamaru ladró, e hizo subir a Takara sobre su lomo haciéndolo reír y echaron a correr hacia donde lo esperaban sus dos hermanos.

―¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?―a los pocos segundos, Ino se volvió pidiéndoles explicaciones a Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee y Kiba.―¡¿Por qué?!

―Tranquilízate, Ino.―Sai, quien había permanecido totalmente fuera de escena la sostuvo de los hombros intentando calmarla.―Estoy seguro de que Hokage-sama tendrá sus motivos para no haber mencionado nada sobre esto, y eso les implica a ellos.

―Pero…

―¿Qué os ha contado Tsunade-sama?―quise saber.

―Nos dijo que habías vuelto a la aldea gracias a su última misión, y que habías estado cautiva durante todo este tiempo.―explicó Tenten.―Lo que no nos dijo es quién lo había hecho y… bueno… ―echó un vistazo al parque.―No los nombró a ellos.

―Godaime quería que fuese Sakura quien os lo aclarara todo…―intervino Shikamaru.― Y creo entender por qué ha querido que sea así… Como habéis podido comprobar esos tres no saben nada al respecto de lo que ha ocurrido; Sasuke mantuvo a Sakura en su poder y luego escapó. Sean cuáles sean vuestros pensamientos guardáoslos en este momento para vosotros mismos, y no habléis de Sasuke ni de ningún tema relacionado con él delante de ellos. Así lo requiere Tsunade-sama como protección para ellos y para la aldea.―tal como le pedí. Si debían enterarse de la verdad sería por mí, y a su debido tiempo.― Como Lee ha expresado antes nos centraremos en el presente, y todo lo demás quedará atrás, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Cada uno de ellos asintió a su discurso sin decir una palabra. Respetaban tanto mi decisión como la de Hokage-sama.

¿Sabrían que fui yo la que dejé escapar a Sasuke? Estaba segura que Shikamaru sí era consciente. Lo que no sabía era si tanto él como los demás que participaron en aquella misión habían compartido aquella información con el resto o, guardaban silencio por petición de Tsunade-sama.

―¡Lo siento, chicos! Llegamos un poco tarde.

Oí la voz de Kakashi-sensei a mi espalda y, al darme la vuelta, mis ojos se desviaron por sí solos a la figura que iba a su lado. Y una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho al verle.

―Naruto…

Fue lo único que me dio tiempo a pronunciar, ya que de un momento a otro fui arrollada literalmente por él; si no fuese porque me tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos me habría caído directamente de espaldas al suelo.

―Estás aquí…―susurró cerca de mi oído. Me apretujaba estrechamente contra él. Casi no podía respirar.―De verdad estás aquí.―Quise devolverle el abrazo y consolar sus lágrimas, sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza cuan egoísta había sido con todos mis amigos. Con mi mejor amigo, quien se mostraba totalmente destrozado por mi desaparición.―Siempre supe que estabas viva… Siempre… Te he extrañado tanto… No te haces una idea de cuánto, Sakura.

―Siento haberte preocupado, Naruto. Pero, ya estoy de vuelta.―era lo único que pude decirle, y aun así no prestó atención y me atrajo más contra su cuerpo.

―¡Así es, así es! ¡Y para celebrarlo invitaremos a Sakura a una barbacoa especial!―anunció Choji, intentando relajar y animar el extraño mal ambiente que se había formado alrededor, y del cual Naruto no había reparado tan siquiera. No parecía por la labor de despegarse de mí.

―Vamos, vamos, Naruto. Eres el único que la está acaparando.―Kakashi-sensei se acercó a separarnos. No me había dado cuenta de que mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo con la puntas de mis dedos mientras me sostenía.

―Perdón.―sonrió un poco avergonzado. Daba la sensación de ser el mismo de siempre, solo que un poco más alto de lo que recordaba. Pero por todo lo demás, seguía siendo Naruto.―Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?

Algo pasó justamente delante de mí a toda velocidad, directamente hacia Kakashi-sensei, quien derrapó a un par de metros de donde estábamos cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos. Daisuke apareció de pie frente a él y los cuatro ANBU actuaron rápidamente, rodeándole dispuestos a detenerle. Sin embargo, Kakashi-sensei hizo un gesto con la mano y el escuadrón obedeció retirándose inmediatamente por orden suya.

―¡Daisuke!―lo llamé, pero alguien me sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiese llegar hasta él.―¡¿Shikamaru…?!

―Es mejor que Kakashi-sensei se ocupe de esto.―admitió seriamente.

Observé su pequeña espalda, donde portaba el abanico y lo que para él representaba ese símbolo más que un lazo de conexión con su padre.

―¿Sasuke…? ―el murmullo de Naruto llegó a mis oídos. Veía totalmente incrédulo al mayor de mis tres hijos frente a él.

―Shikamaru tiene razón, Sakura. No me llevará mucho tiempo…

―¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harto de ti!―gritó Daisuke.―¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa! ¡No dejaré que te acerques más a ella ni a ninguno de nosotros!

―¿Sabes? Tus acciones no cuadran con lo que dices. Aunque es comprensible dado lo asustado que estás.―Daisuke nos esperó un segundo más en lanzarse contra él para asestarle un golpe, pero como resultado, él mismo acabó recibiendo, siendo inmovilizado en el suelo.―Tranquilízate.―Daisuke no dejaba de moverse intentando zafarse de su agarre.―A veces los niños tienden a imitar a sus padres cuando tienen miedo… Aunque no le lleguen ni a la suela de los zapatos. ―se revolvió, logrando escapar e intentó darle un puñetazo que Kakashi-sensei esquivó. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ese había sido su objetivo desde un principio cuando echó a correr.

―¡Daisuke!

Kakashi-sensei me impidió perseguirle y lo perdí de vista.

―Déjalo que se vaya, Sakura.

―Pero…

―No le pasará nada. Los ANBU están con él y dudo haga alguna tontería. Sé que no es un mal chico… Pero que haya decidido autoproclamarse como la sombra de Sasuke no le hará ningún bien. Y a vosotros tampoco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

Supe que usaba el recuerdo de Sasuke como medida protectora hacia nosotros y para él mismo. Un escudo que había estado volviéndose contra él y, como consecuencia, distanciándose cada vez más y más de sus hermanos y de mí… Olvidándose de quién había realmente detrás de la máscara que había fabricado de su propio padre.

…

Estaba tan cabreado… ¡Con todos! Absolutamente con todos y cada uno de esos desconocidos que se arrimaban sin el menor reparo a mi familia. ¡¿Quiénes se creían que eran?! No tenían ningún derecho a mostrar esas confianzas después de cómo nos habían tratado: encerrándonos, vigilándonos constantemente y separándonos de nuestro padre… ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué mamá lo permitía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era peligroso? ¿Qué teníamos que volver a casa cuanto antes?

Toda la culpa la tenía el tío de la máscara. Si él no hubiese aparecido aún estaríamos en casa, como siempre, y nada habría cambiado... Seguro que estaba manipulando a mi madre de algún modo. No podía preferir quedarse con esa gente a estar con nosotros y con papá. No puede… No…

¡Mierda!

¡¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba hacernos esperar?! ¡¿Por qué no venía a buscarnos?!

Sabía mejor que nadie que mi padre no era un cobarde y que terminaría volviendo por nosotros tarde o temprano. Éramos su familia. Lo que él me enseñó a proteger.

Volvería… Era más que seguro. Siempre lo hacía… Estar ahí para nosotros…

Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía aún?

Quería que todos estuviésemos reunidos de nuevo.

El bosque donde me había aventurado era muy parecido al que rodeaba nuestra casa. Aunque si me ponía meditarlo, todos los bosques están repletos de árboles y arbustos, así que quisiera o no, cualquiera se asemejaba... Pero, realmente me daba igual. Andaba y andaba sin parar, con la única intención de que terminase por engullirme del todo, perderme y no escapar de él; nunca antes me había sentido tan solo y abandonado. Sentía como si de verdad mi madre me diese la espalda, al igual que mis hermanos... No estábamos tan unidos como antes, y no lo entendía. En ese tipo de situación lo más lógico es que permaneciéramos juntos y, sin embargo, notaba a mi familia confusa y dispersa; Takara no me prestaba atención, aun a sabiendas de que lo que ocurrió hacía un par de días quedó olvidado entre nosotros. Por otro lado, Sora se pasaba el día jugando con Takara y me dejaba a mí en un segundo plano.

Los dos no mostraban ningún pensamiento respecto a nuestro padre. Pero cada vez que yo lo nombraba notaba el cambio en la actitud de mi hermano, y al menos, en ése sentido, Sora me apoyaba en que papá regresaría. Podía comprender que Takara estuviese enfadado, o incluso decepcionado con él, porque yo también lo estaba. Sin embargo, no había razón para mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Eso era lo mismo que olvidarnos de lo que éramos en realidad: una familia de cinco, y no de cuatro.

Subí a la copa de un árbol, sentándome en una de sus ramas gruesas y fuertes, y me quedé contemplando fijamente la caída del sol de la tarde. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo mi padre en ese instante, y si por casualidad también pensaba en nosotros. Si nos echaría de menos.

Algo o alguien aterrizó de improvisto a mi lado consiguiendo cogerme desprevenido.

―¿Se puede saber quién eres? Llevas horas dando vueltas por el bosque como un idiota.―¿de dónde demonios había salido esa chica? Eché un pequeño vistazo hacia arriba y me resultó imposible que pudiese haber estado allí sin notar su presencia. ―¿Te has perdido? No me resultas familiar… No eres de Konoha, ¿verdad que no?

Portaba esa estúpida banda en la frente que todo el mundo llevaba en aquella aldea.

―Qué te importa.

Descendí del árbol de un salto con tal de perderla de vista. No quería saber nada de nadie y menos de una chica que no respetaba el espacio vital de los demás.

―¡Te he hecho una pregunta!―se interpuso en mi camino, plantándose delante de mí sin vacilar.―Si no eres de esta villa más te vale que contestes a lo que te digo o será peor para ti.

―¡Tch! ―di media vuelta hacia atrás, alejándome de ella. Pero por su parte, saltó por encima de mi cabeza y volvió a impedirme el paso.―Apártate.

Estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

―Si quieres pasar será por encima de mí.―desafió.―Un chico que no es de aquí y pasea sin ton ni son por el bosque no es de fiar.

―Qué estupidez.

Cuando intenté girarme de nuevo sentí a mi espalda cómo se abalanzaba con el puño en alto. A punto estuvo de darme en la mejilla si no lo logro a esquivar a tiempo, pero aun así, se ayudó de sus manos en el suelo y dejó libres sus piernas para golpearme. Entonces, salté hacia atrás escapando de su alcance pegándome a la corteza de un árbol. Sin embargo, aquella chica reaccionó rápidamente y vi volar hacia mí un par de shurikens que quedaron incrustados en la madera cuando me hice a un lado. Me desplacé velozmente quedando a su espalda y le asesté un golpe en el cuello que la dejaría inconsciente pero, cuando lo hice, quedé perplejo observando que lo que cayó en realidad al suelo fue un tronco entre la nube de humo.

―¡¿Kawarimi…?!

Se dejó caer desde lo alto echándose sobre mí, consiguiendo inmovilizándome completamente.

―Te tengo.―sonrió arrogante mientras amenazaba mi cuello con un afilado kunai.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese caído en truco tan tonto como ese? ¡Ni siquiera Sora se dejaría engañar por algo así! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?!

―¿Vas a decirme ahora cómo te llamas…?―se dirigía a mí con demasiadas confianzas, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba demasiado cerca y con un objeto puntiagudo.―¿… o seguirás sin responderme?―¿por qué sonreía de ese modo? ¿Acaso se divertía con lo que estaba haciendo?―¿Qué estás mirando?―no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado más tiempo del necesario observándola. Intenté quitármela de encima pero ejerció más presión en su agarre. ¡Maldita sea! Era patético. No sólo fue le enmascarado, sino también ésa chica… Estaban consiguiendo amargarme más el día.―Solo tienes que contestarme y te prometo que te soltaré, así que…―aparté mis ojos de los suyos, perdiendo el contacto visual.

―Uchiha… Daisuke.―respondí irritado. Aunque me preguntaba de dónde provendría exactamente aquel inesperado y dulce aroma que me embriagó de repente.

―Daisuke, ¿eh? ¿Siempre montas este tipo de jaleo?

―Quítate.

―¿Y si no quiero?

―¿Qué…? ¡Dijiste que lo harías! ¡Lo prometiste!

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se rió con una sonrisa suave mientras liberaba mis brazos.

―Te enfadas con demasiada facilidad, Daisuke.―pronunció mi nombre sílaba por sílaba y me profirió un capirotazo en la frente antes de levantarse y guardar con maestría el kunai.―Aunque eres divertido.

¡¿Divertido?!

Quería largarme de allí. La presencia de esa chica tan extraña me ponía los nervios de punta.

―Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿qué hacías merodeando por aquí?―inquirió de nuevo.

―No es asunto tuyo.

Agarró mi camiseta de un puñado.

―¡Por tu culpa me ha sido imposible entrenar teniéndote dando vueltas, así que merezco una buena explicación! ¡Has hecho que desperdicie una tarde entera!

―¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Lo único que quiero es perderte de vista de una maldita vez!

―¿Ah, sí? Bueno, está bien.―me soltó sin más y aproveché para irme por mi camino.―La verdad es que no tiene sentido perder el tiempo con un imbécil que se deja atrapar con un simple cambiazo de tres al cuarto; alguien como tú no puede ser nada peligroso.

Frené en seco, echándole una ojeada a aquel trozo de tronco que había usado como distracción. Era insultante que hubiese picado en una trampa como esa.

―Estaba distraído, nada más.―farfullé.

―Claro, claro...―dijo en tono sarcástico mientras que en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa burlona.―¿No te ibas ya?

―Es lo que pienso hacer ¡Estoy harto de verte la cara!―le di la espalda al mismo tiempo que la oía reírse.

―La aldea está por aquí, listillo.

Señaló en dirección contraria hacia donde me dirigía y noté que me ardían las mejillas del ridículo, lo que incentivó el hecho de que se mofara aún más. De verdad parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande metiéndose conmigo. Yo, en cambio, no le veía ni pizca de gracia que me acompañara durante todo el trayecto de regreso. Aunque no dijese nada y se mantuviera callada se entretenía observándome de pies a cabeza sin pudor alguno en ocultarlo. Esa chica no conocía el sentido de la vergüenza.

Me tenía hasta las narices.

―Déjalo ya.―andaba por delante de mí, cara a cara y de espaldas a la calle. Nadie me había molestado tanto en mi vida como ella.―¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

―Mi casa está por aquí. Además, si te dejo solo podrías perderte otra vez.

―¡No me he perdido!

―Ibas en dirección contraria; yo diría que sí.

¡Estúpida metomentodo! ¿Qué más le daba a ella? Lo que más me habría gustado era bajarle esos humos petulantes que tenía… Y me importaría un pimiento que fuese una chica. Más incluso, me daba igual lo que dijese. Pasaría completamente de ella, como si no estuviera.

No estaba… Definitivamente… La ignoraría… No había nadie… enfrente…

Debía de… tener mi edad,… más o menos. Parecía ser una chica muy despierta y, como había demostrado con falta de timidez. Se le notaba segura de sí misma. Aunque… lo que más me llamaba la atención en ella era cómo el sol de la tarde reflejaba sus ojos castaños, dándoles unos matices cobrizos que nunca había visto.

Tenía la sensación de poder contemplar el atardecer directamente en ellos.

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

Era incapaz de apartar completamente la vista, aunque solo fuese de reojo me bastaba para no perder detalle, aunque pretendiese ignorarla. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, al final siempre me veía atraído de algún modo por la curiosidad… Tal vez porque ya no me sentía tan incómodo como antes, a pesar de que no quería que me descubriese observándola tan detenidamente pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, me hizo sentir mejor, y mucho más a gusto conmigo mismo de lo que no había estado en semanas con su compañía.

―Bueno, yo me voy por aquí.

Señaló una calle por donde ambos debíamos separarnos, y noté algo pesado caer en mi estómago.

―Ya nos veremos.

―¡Espera!―mi voz salió y articuló por si sola. ¿Por qué lo había dicho… y en ese tono? Estaba comportándome como un niño pequeño y caprichoso. Pero…―No… me has dicho tu nombre.

Sonrió, echándose tras la oreja los cabellos que no sujetaban su diminuta coleta azabache. Y por increíble que resultara, ese gesto insignificante logró alterarme de la forma más incómoda.

―¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que quería perderme de vista?

―¡Y-Y es lo que quiero!―volvió a reírse de mí. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo como nunca. Se acabó.― Ya te he aguantado bastante. Me vuelvo a casa.

―Nanako.―mencionó mientras extendía una mano hacia mí.―Sarutobi Nanako.

Por sorprendente que fuera consiguió contagiarme una pizca de su sonrisa y le estreché la mano, suave y cálida que me tendía, aunque, deshizo el contacto con más rapidez de la que me hubiese gustado.

―¡Nos vemos, Daisuke!―se despidió en la distancia.―¡Procura no perderte en el camino de regreso!

¡No soportaba a esa estúpida chica! ¡¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que podría caerme bien?!

Observé mi mano mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento, recordando esa sensación de calor tan diferente a la que me transmitían mis hermanos. Era algo que no había sentido hasta ese momento, y que había logrado llevarse consigo tras su despedida, volviendo a dejarme totalmente solo entre calles y personas desconocidas. Con ella, sin embargo, tuve la impresión de que nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, siendo aquella la primera vez que nos veíamos.

…

Hacía horas que me había metido en mi propia cama. Pude conseguir dos pares más de futones para cada uno, permitiendo a los niños dormir por separado y más cómodamente en la habitación, mientras que yo me desplacé al salón. Rodaba en la cama una y otra vez, siendo imposible conciliar el sueño. No me quitaba de la cabeza el reencuentro de aquella mañana y de la expresión en sus caras cuando rechacé su invitación a la barbacoa… Aunque me insistieran, por un lado, estaba preocupada por Daisuke y, por otro, tenía una sensación de angustia e incomodidad estando con ellos. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo.

Al ver que era inútil intentar dormir desistí.

Eché un vistazo dentro de la habitación, percibiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas entre la oscuridad. Me fijé especialmente en el bulto que formaba Daisuke. Había regresado a casa sin mediar palabra de lo que ocurrió con Kakashi-sensei esa mañana, permaneciendo ensimismado, encerrado en su propio mundo con que sea lo que fuera que le pasara por la cabeza. Sin hacerle el menor caso a sus dos hermanos ni a mí, hasta que se acostó.

Debía hablar con él. Explicarle que lo que estaba haciendo no le beneficiaría antes de que el tema se prolongara y se volviese más grave.

Salí del apartamento con la intención de dar un paseo nocturno y poder despejarme con un poco de aire fresco. La casa se me caía encima al tener que pensar constantemente en Sasuke, y era duro verle reflejado en mi hijo a conciencia; le echaba de menos, como cualquier niño que quiere a su padre lo haría… Pero eso no significaba que se olvidara de sí mismo a costa del recuerdo de Sasuke.

En cambio, Sora y Takara parecían manejarlo bien, por el momento. No mencionaban a su padre con el mismo ímpetu que el mayor, pero veía en los ojos de Sora que Daisuke incentivaba sus esperanzas de que Sasuke volvería, tarde o temprano. El único que ante eso no se había pronunciado fue Takara; de entre los tres percibía que él era el más propenso a intentar acoplarse a esa nueva vida en Konoha, y más o menos, intuía que llevaba a Sora, en cierta manera, a su terreno. Eso era precisamente lo que temía. Verla siendo arrastrada entre las dos corrientes opuestas de sus hermanos, lo que al final, llegado el momento, ella resultaría la mayor perjudicada de todos.

¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Hacerles esperar hasta que Sasuke diera señales de vida, o romperles directamente el corazón?

Cualquier cosa que hiciese les perjudicaría de una forma u otra. Solamente se me ocurrió dejarlo en las manos del tiempo y estar pendiente de ellos para ver lo que sucedía. Consolarlos, si así tenía que ser… Si así tuviera que desvelarles la verdad... Y, aunque lo hiciese, jamás mencionaría el hecho de por qué Daisuke vino al mundo.

Ése sería el único detalle por el que estaba dispuesta a omitir o mentirle. No por Sasuke, sino por mi hijo; quería tanto a su padre que la perspectiva de que supiera lo que había hecho lo destrozaría.

Oí un par de pasos acercarse, fijándome en los pies que se detenían a escasos de metros de donde estaba.

―Naruto.

Ambos nos sorprendimos a la vez al encontrarnos el uno con el otro por la calle en mitad de la noche. Sonrió, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Yo se la devolví, por diminuta que fuera sabía que eso bastaba, y los dos caminamos juntos entre las farolas que alumbraban por donde pisábamos.

―No deberías estar en la calle a estas horas tú sola.

―No podía dormir, y pensé en salir a dar una vuelta. Además, no estoy sola.

―Ya… ―miró hacia uno de los tejados, sin lograr ver nada. Pero sabía tan bien como yo que el ANBU se hallaba ahí.―Yo tampoco podía dormir, ¿sabes? Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

―Pues ya somos dos.―coincidí con él, sin embargo, él se había quedado mirándome.―¿Qué?

―Me preguntaba por qué no quisiste venir con nosotros. Los chicos tenían muchas ganas de que nos reuniésemos todos otra vez... Como en los viejos tiempos.

―Naruto, yo…

―¡N-No te lo estoy echando en cara! Es solo que… bueno… Me gustaría saberlo. No sé si es cosa de mi imaginación o no, pero, te noto diferente. Distante… Incluso ahora.―sus ojos se habían impregnado de una profunda tristeza, consiguiendo removerme dolorosamente por dentro. Quise escapar de ellos y me adelanté un par de pasos.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? No me pasa nada, ¡soy la misma de siempre! ¿No lo ves? Y he vuelto a casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte por…

―Sé lo que has vivido con Sasuke.―soltó de repente y, ante eso, no pude más que parar en seco.―Kakashi-sensei me lo ha contado. Aunque daría igual si no lo hubiese hecho… Nadie dudaría en decir que son sus hijos; los tres se le parecen mucho, sobre todo el mayor. Pero,… necesito saberlo… Que seas sincera conmigo, Sakura...―hablaba a media voz, casi en un susurro estrangulado.―¿Sasuke te obligó? ¿De verdad lo hizo y luego…?

―Es suficiente, Naruto.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡Contéstame! ¡Quiero saber por qué Sasuke te ha hecho todo esto, Sakura! ¡¿Cómo fue tan siquiera capaz de hacerte una cosa así?!

―¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, Naruto. Así que no…

―¡Sé que siempre le has querido! También que conseguirías perdonarle cualquier cosa… ¡Sólo por él! Pero, esto… Alguien, a quien considero mi amigo, ¡y que te haya hecho daño de esta manera…! ¡Yo no puedo perdonarle!

Una de las farolas que habitaban en ese lugar parpadeaba continuamente y en varios intervalos distintos.

―Si lo que de verdad te preocupa es si Sasuke me ha violado alguna vez en estos doce años,―empecé diciendo con voz profunda y seca.― la respuesta es: no.―alrededor de la bombilla, pude divisar dos pequeñas polillas revoloteando la una chocando contra la otra.―Viví y me retuvo con él; que haya tenido hijos suyos es asunto mío, y de nadie más. Y si con eso no te sientes mejor, puedes echarle la culpa a mi estúpido enamoramiento.

Di un paso, y luego otro, dejando atrás la guiñosa luz de aquella estropeada farola.

Antes de poder darme cuenta me vi atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho, abrazándome fuertemente en la oscuridad que dejó la fundida bombilla.

―Naruto…

―No te vayas.―susurró junto a mi oído.―No vuelvas a irte… Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Buscándote… ¡Casi me volví loco pensando en las miles de cosas que podrían haberte pasado…!―me estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Sonaba tan desesperado que se me encogió el corazón.―Aquí están tu familia, tus amigos… Si quieres culpar a alguien de lo ha ocurrido ódiame a mí en vez de a ellos por no poder encontrarte, ¡lo entenderé! Pero quiero que recuerdes que ésta es tu casa. El lugar donde perteneces.

―No estoy enfadada con nadie…―le aseguré.― Ni contigo, Naruto. De hecho, sé que intentasteis localizarme: Tsunade-sama me lo dijo. Y también he hablado con ella de cosas que no quiero volver a mencionar... Espero que lo comprendas.

―Sí, pero...

―He regresado, y tengo tres hijos a los que cuidar. A parte de eso no quiero saber nada más… Lo único que os pido ahora es que me deis un poco de tiempo para reengancharme de nuevo a lo que fue mi vida aquí, con vosotros.

―Lo entiendo. Perdóname, Sakura.―deshizo su abrazo, y por primera vez desde que decidí salir de casa sentía frío.―No te obligaré a que me cuentes nada si no quieres; lo último que pretendería es hacerte daño. Y, si para ti es más fácil de este modo, yo te apoyaré. Como también estoy completamente seguro que lo harán los demás.―por alguna razón, la calle volvió a iluminarse de nuevo, sin rastro del parpadeo anterior. Naruto se posicionó frente a mí, sonriéndome cálidamente.―Estaré contigo para lo que sea y cuándo necesites. Siempre.

―Gracias, Naruto.

Me acompañó a casa. Y tal como dijo no insistió más en el tema y se centró en charlar despreocupadamente conmigo durante el trayecto de regreso.

―¿Qué harás mañana?―no le bastó con caminar hasta allí, sino que me siguió dejándome en la misma puerta del apartamento.

Al igual que su postura su tono de voz era casual, aunque dejaba entrever que estaba interesado, en cierta manera.

―Bueno, tenía pensado ir a ver a mis padres. Ya deben saber que he vuelto.

―¡Oh, sí! He ido a verles esta tarde; están ansiosos por verte. Y tranquila, no les he dicho nada acerca de los niños… Pensé que de eso debías… encargarte tú… ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada,… solo que se me hace raro que trates con mis padres.

―Yo no le veo nada de raro. Además, no te preocupes.―habló en voz baja y sólo para mis oídos, mostrando una sonrisa.―Estoy convencido de que tus padres querrán a esos tres incondicionalmente. Son sus nietos, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

―Sí…―me atrajo hacia sus brazos, sabiendo lo que necesitaba y lo que me preocupaba en ese instante sin entender cómo lo hizo, mientras yo luchaba contra las lágrimas que intentaban salir a la superficie.―Gracias,… Naruto.

―Eh, ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿verdad?―asentí, escondida en su pecho y musitó suavemente.―: Estaré aquí, y no os pasará nada; todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo, Sakura.

No se separó de mí ni un segundo. Siguió abrazándome, incluso después de que consiguiera calmarme del todo. El calor que me transmitía era tranquilizador y me sentí segura con su cercanía… Todos aquellos malos pensamientos habían quedado momentáneamente aplacados por él.

Podía confiar en Naruto.

―Bueno… ya nos veremos.―abrí la puerta, volviéndome hacia él.

―Claro.―Lo despedí con un gesto con la mano antes de entrar.―Sakura…―me llamó, apenas atravesé el umbral, y me regaló unas dulces palabras que me conmovieron.―Bienvenida a casa.

Desde que llegué a la aldea creo que ésa fue la primera vez que tuve oportunidad de sonreír de verdad. De sentir que su calidez casi alcanzaba mi destrozado y profundamente malherido corazón, el cual, continuaba silenciosamente sangrando y helado; sin los síntomas previos de una pronta ni tan siquiera tardía recuperación…

Que algo así sucediera resultaría imposible para mí.

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, Sakura.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y de nuevo quedé totalmente a oscuras.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews. **_

_**Chika-midori**_


End file.
